


Deceit Falls

by WolfsBane54



Series: Deceit Falls [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cold-Blooded Deceit | Janus Sanders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Hurt Deceit | Janus Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Isolation, M/M, Monsters, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sick Deceit | Janus Sanders, Starvation, The Imagination Room (Sanders Sides), The Split, The dragonwitch, Worried Morality | Patton Sanders, lying, the king returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 59,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsBane54/pseuds/WolfsBane54
Summary: King Creativity is back. Which means Janus is alone, not that he's sad or anything. No he's happy for Remus. He's happy the King is back. At least if he keeps telling himself that until he himself believes those words he will be. So what if the Kings return meant Remus was gone. He was Deceit. He was a Dark side. He was fine with being alone.(Or where King Creativity is back. Deceit is not okay and really neither is Virgil. But this is a Deceit-centric)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, King creativity/ Deceit|janus
Series: Deceit Falls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927642
Comments: 419
Kudos: 321





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

** The ** ** King is Back **

King Creativity was back, which meant Remus was no longer a Dark Side. He had been accepted not only by the Light Sides, but by his brother too, causing the two to fuse back together. Deceit was _**happy**_ for the Dark Creative Side. He should be _**happy**_ for his one friend. He _**was happy**_ for his friend. He _**was**_ _**happy**_ that King Creativity was back. Given enough time he wouldn’t have to force himself to believe he was _**happy**_ for Remus finally being accepted.

Deceit even remembered the day that it had happened.

_He and Remus was in the Dark Side of the imagination, with a nice view of the acid filled swamp. A nice picnic blanket laid out with several of their favorite food and Remus showing off his newest creations. They were having a marvelous time. Then the Light Side of Creativity showed up; Roman. Running through Remus’s part of the imagination; Trespassing. Calling out Remus’s name. “You have to see what I found! Right in the middle of the Imagination.” Roman had cheered, pulling his brother after him._

“ _I’ll be right back Double Dee! If you kill something save the juicy bits for me!” Remus had called over his shoulder. Knowing well enough that none of the creatures of the Dark imagination would touch Deceit. Nothing lethal anyway._

_Deceit had chuckled as he watched the twins disappear toward the border of the imagination that split Roman’s and Remus’s side. He was content to wait for the Dark Creative side to return, but when a flash of green and red exploded throughout the imagination, Deceit wasted no time in running in the direction the blast had come from. When he neared he had expected to see the twins maybe fighting over whatever was so interesting that Roman had to grab his brother. What he was not ready for was to see King Creativity, stand just off the border of Remus’s side._

_Deceit had slid to a stop and hid behind one of the blacken dead trees that litter the Dark Forest of the imagination at the sight of the King. Not wearing Roman’s traditional red sash, or Remus’s green, but a golden sash and red cape and much taller than he remembered. He did remember the King from when they were young, but even then the other sides didn’t really want to be near the Snake Side. Deceit couldn’t help but feel hesitant about approaching the King, he might have Roman’s habit of pointing a sword at him. Besides the Light Sides were already there, surrounding the King with excited chatter; only Virgil seemed to hesitate getting near the newly fused King. “My friends!!” The King had boosted, grabbing them all in one big hug. “I’ve missed you!”_

“ _We’ve got to tell Thomas!” Patton had cheered, pulling the King away._

_Watching them disappear, sinking out of the imagination. Deceit had let out the breath he had been holding. He had walked out from his hiding spot to examine what had caused the Kings return. But all that laid on the ground was the red and green sash of the creative twins. The tears had fell from his eyes when it finally hit him that Remus was not going to be coming back. His only friend was gone. Just like that._

The first few days Deceit had managed just fine telling himself that he was happy to finally have some peace and quiet, but by the fourth day, the Lying Side couldn’t deny how much he missed his one and only friend. And as the days passed on, the harder it was to pretend and lie to himself that he was fine. So, here he laid on the couch, Remus’s green satin sash and octopus plushy cradled close to him as he stared blankly at the horror film, playing on the screen, but not really watching it. It had been one of Remus’s favorite movies.Two weeks had passed and during which Deceit had learned the consequences of not have the Dark side around anymore. He had that without Remus to control the Dark side of the imagination the creatures were not so docile, and would now attack Deceit. Proving that Remus’s protection over his realm was gone. So the Snake side now avoided the imagination. The Dark Side of the consciousness was colder too, but Deceit soon found he didn’t really care. Couldn’t even bring himself to find the thermostat and turn on the heat now that Remus was not controlling the temperature anymore.

Part of him wonder if King Creativity even remember the special bond his Dark side and Deceit had, before so rudely taking him away from Deceit. Now he didn’t hate the King, but it was obvious that the King was no Remus.

The King wouldn’t bring him dead animals as presents. The King wouldn’t be there to help Deceit when it was time his snake half to start shedding. The King wouldn’t bombard Deceit with ridiculous questions about how said, scales would taste like if put in a soup. The King wouldn’t be interested in helping Deceit help Thomas. Not like Remus anyway. No, the King was a Light Side. The King wasn’t Remus. And it wasn’t the Kings fault Deceit had let himself get attached to the chaotic creative side.

More days passed and with no energy to push him, Deceit barely left the couch anymore. Always seeming to curl around the green sash and plushy, as a gross and scary movie played on the t.v.. He didn’t even bother with eating, and if he were human, Deceit was sure that he would have died a long time ago. But not eating at all and the constant shivers that seem to run through his body, had left the snake side feeling weak, as well as heartbroken.

A knock on the door, seemed to snap Deceit back from his self pitying. Sitting up and dry his eyes that he hadn’t realized were leaking tears, he stood up and walked slowly to the door, Straightening his clothes to at least keep up the appearance that nothing was wrong, because there was _nothing_ wrong. Everything was _fine._ Thomas had King Creativity back and that _was all that mattered_. Remus was now accepted not only by his brother, but by Thomas as well.

“Who is it?” He answered, hand on the doorknob.

“Romulus.” The King’s voice answered. Deceit froze for a moment gaining control of his breathing, before opening the door, only wide enough to peek out.

“What do you want?” He asked, peeking out at the Creative side.

The King, who looked so much like his Remus and the Princely Roman, upon seeing Deceit through the small gape through the door, gave a gentle smile, that Deceit could only assume was false and not really meant for him. After all King Romulus was an actor not just creative thoughts. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Then talk. What do you want?” Deceit, asked, wanting to get back on the couch, back to holding what was left of his Remus.

“May I come in?” King asked.

Hand already pushing the door open a little more, but met with resistance by Deceit, who was still weighing the pros and cons of letting King in, before giving up. “Fine. He said, letting go of the door. Letting King push it all the way open.

Romulus looked over Deceit shoulder taking in the room behind him. “How have you been?” He asked pushing past Deceit and into the Common Area.

“I’m _**fine**_ _.”_

Romulus looked back at Deceit with mismatched red and green eyes. Making Deceit hold back the shivers that threaten to take over his body, schooling his expression so the Creative side would not know how terribly Deceit really was doing. Because this was not the Light sides problem. And there _**wasn’t**_ anything wrong _._ Deceit was _**happy**_ for the creative twins. He was _**happy**_ King was back. He was _**happy**_ for Remus.

Romulus glanced at the kitchen where the dirty dishes were, that had never left the sink the day Remus left. The dust that now was starting to find a home on the table that hadn’t been used in a while. Then to the television that was had been playing nothing but horror and gory films nonstop these days. Then finally his gaze landed back on Deceit, who’s eyes were red from crying. “You don’t seem fine.” He said, stepping closer to the Snake side, who backed away, when he raised his hand, despite how inviting the heat coming off the other felt. “Your scales seem duller and you look like you’ve lost some weight. Is it too cold here for you? I know I-Remus kept the temperature steady down here for you.” King asked, looking around and spotting the thermostat that was never really used. He strode over to it leaving Deceit free to retreat back to the couch to sit down, no longer able to stand anymore.

“The temperature is _**fine**_ _._ Its always been cold here.” He defended tiredly.

“Sixty-one degrees?!!” King shouted. “No wonder you don’t look well. Do you know what this can do to you?! I’m surprised your even up!” He said, astonished and immediately began messing with the temperature.

If Deceit was honest, so was he. The Snake side really just wanted to lay down somewhere and never move. But what right did King have to come here and start changing things. “Its _fine_ and I am _fine_. Stop touching things.” He snapped, hands going to the plushy octopus for comfort.

“Sure you are.” Romulus said with a scoff, striding over to stand in front of the sitting Snake Side. “This is not healthy for you-”

“Why do you care?! You’re a Light Side no- Just _get out_.”

“Dee Dee….”

“And don’t you dare call me that!” Deceit hissed, jumping to his feet throwing his best glare at the taller Side.

“Deceit. I’m worried about you.” Romulus said. “I just-” His eyes landed on the octopus plushy in the Snake Sides hands then to the green sash on the couch. Deceits noticed and his grip tightened on the plushy like a life line, afraid the King may want it back or something. “Dee?”

“ _Get. Out. Now.”_ Deceit hissed, not wanting the King and his hurtful memories around him any longer. _“_ I don’t know if you’ve forgotten but this is the Dark Sides Common Area and _Light Side_ _s_ _are not welcomed.”_

A look of hurt crossed the Kings face before he did as Deceit commanded and left, closing the door on his way out.

Deceit stood in his spot breathing hard and fighting back tears that were leaking from his eyes. He dropped to his knees and crushed the toy close to his face and started sobbing. If King was still near the door he probably would have heard Deceit at his lowest point. But he couldn’t get the tears to stop. They just kept coming, even when he thought he had no more tears to shed, they would reemerge at full force. Looking around the room, it felt to big. The room was starting to warm up so there was that, but it wasn’t what he wanted. Sniffling, he grabbed the sash off the couch and started making his way upstairs and past his room. He stopped in front of the dirty and crack green door that was once Remus’s room, and stepped inside. The heat that had been filling the common area, was suddenly gone, and Deceit practically lunged for the messy and smelly bed that was Remus’s.

He tangled himself up in the blankets, and hugging both sash and octo. plushy close to his chest. If he closed his eyes here he could imagine that instead of blankets wrapped around him, it was Remus, who was here hugging him. Distracting him from the fact that he didn’t have a chance of being accepted. That Remus would never leave him. But Remus had left him.

But Deceit _wasn’t sad_.

No he was _happy_ for his friend.

He was _happy_ for Remus.

Shivers began taking over his body again. Remus’s dungeon aesthetic room, didn’t seem to be connected to the heating system of the house, so that meant Remus’s room was the coldest room there. Deceit didn’t mind though. He was _fine_ if he could pretend Remus was there with him, as he drifted off to sleep.

** TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Invitation**

King Romulus sat at his desk writing out the invitations for the other sides to come and watch him work, as he and Thomas performed together on stage. His first performance back as the King of Creativity. He made the invitation where they would fly to their respected recipients. The envelopes were specially designed for each side. Patton’s was light blue with a cute puppy and cat picture on either side of the envelope. As a special touch made it for when the Dad side, received and open the invitation. The invitation itself would fold itself into a cute origami cat that would move whenever the Dad side petted it. For Logan he deck the envelope to look like a galaxy was actually swirling on the paper and inside would be a nice a precise invitation, just like the smart side liked. Virgil’s Invitation he carefully place intricate spider webs along the edges and the invitation itself on paper and with writing inspired by the sides love for Tim Burton. He sent them off one by one, with a smile, as the flying invitation fitted themselves underneath the door to get to their recipients.

With the other three on their way, he turned to the last invitation. The yellow envelope stood brightly against his desk and to be honest it was the hardest to put together. Although Virgil's hadn’t really been easy either; he had wanted both to be perfect. But ever since his return he hadn’t seen Janus and while Janus had always been almost as standoffish as Virgil when they were younger, he had hoped the Snake Side would have gained more confidence over the years. It didn’t help that his memories were in a jumble, Romulus could immediately feel pulled to both Janus and Virgil. Being able to spend time with the other sides, seemed to help unjumble bits of the memories that were hard to understand, but not all of them. Some were even lost to him. However, after chatting the other Sides, he now knew enough that Roman was in a relationship with Virgil and Remus was very close to Janus, due to them being the only two Dark Sides.

Apparently Remus and Janus as far as anyone was aware were nothing more than roommates in the Dark side of the consciousness. Although Virgil has stated that he believed Janus and relied a lot on Remus’s company when the anxious side left. Even with all that information it still left haw his relationship with Janus really was. Romulus had tried to remember the day he returned, to remember what Remus had been doing, but really all he could recall was a flash and there he was. Surrounded by those he loved.

However, when he had decided that instead of waiting for Janus to come to him after a few weeks, then he would go to Janus. He had expect to see the Scaly Side to greet him as he would Remus; Or at least similar to what Virgil had relayed of their past encounters. Flash a fake annoyed smile, while grabbing them both something to snack on while they both talked and get reacquainted. But that hadn’t happened. Janus was distant and had looked very upset and sick, and he wouldn’t even let Romulus try to help him. He had kicked him out. Romulus didn’t understand what he had done wrong, and it was obvious Janus, was unhappy about something. He even heard him crying after pressing his ear against the door the separated the Dark Sides from the Lights. Maybe he just had to try harder to get the Dark Side to see that now that The King of Creativity was back, things were only going to get better. After all, Janus was Thomas’s self-preservation too, so maybe he was just stressed out thinking what a drastic change like Roman and Remus fusing back together would bring. And what better way to soothe those fear that by helping Thomas perform the best performance of his life.

He picked the yellow invitation up. “Go to Janus and don’t be afraid okay, he may seem scary but he’s just under a lot of stress.” He told it as it began changing its shape into something a bit more durable for its flight path; and origami bird, before it flattened itself under his door to find the Snake Side who was hiding away in the Dark side of the mind.

“And now!!” He boosted. Waving his hand around calling forth his door to the imagination, and going through. “We have a show to put on!!” He announced to his creations for the night. Specially made to put him in Thomas’s position in the real world, so to better help perform at his best. He had even added seats for when the other Sides arrived. He hummed happily to himself as his stage hand and other fellow actors flitted about preparing everything.

(Back in Remus’s Room)

Something was fluttering against his face, and no matter how many time he swatted it away, the annoying thing would just keep coming back. Turning his head and cuddling deeper into Remus’s scent, so to trap more heat he mumbled. “Remus, I swear if you don’t stop tickling my nose….” But no retort was made to his threat. The annoying thing just moved to fluttering against his ear. Deceits eyes snapped opened and stared at the empty space beside him and his heart once again ripping apart, remembering Remus wasn’t there anymore. Face contorted and scrunched up slightly trying not to let the tears escape again he turned his head to find out what had woken him up. A yellow origami shaped bird was flitting about near his face. He pressed himself deeper into the mattress and eyed the impossible thing as it swooped down landing on his chest and unfolded itself revealing a yellow envelope, with his name written elegantly on it.

_(Janus...)_

“What the hell…?” He looked around the room not seeing anyone else, as he picked the envelope up and sat up to open it.

_(You are cordially invited to attend tonight's play,_

_featured in the Imagination._

_Staring Thomas Sanders and King Creativity,_

_in Hamilton!)_

Deceit stared at the invitation, blankly. Were they serious? No the other’s wouldn’t think to invite the Lying side. This came from King Romulus, but then why invite Deceit after he had kicked him out?….He wasn’t even sure how long ago that had been. With it being cold in Remus’s room Deceit was sure he slept a few days; and was already considering laying back down and let the chill in the room take him back to sleep. Thomas didn’t need Deceit awake to function, and Creativity probably just wanted an audience. Balling the invitation up he threw it against the nearest wall, frustrated. They were just inviting him because they felt pity. And he didn’t need pity. He _didn’t_ need _anyone_.

“Like I’m going to subject myself to more _unwanted_ feelings.” He huffed, laying back down and turning his back on the crumbled paper on the floor. “I _hate_ plays...”He mumbled, hugging the plushy to his chest and closing his eyes. Trying to make himself believe the lies.

There was a rustling sound behind him, and the pestering little yellow origami bird was back flutter at his head, insistently. It brought back the memories of how persistent and annoying Remus could get, when inspiration hit him, and he just had to show it off. Although the Chaotic Side was a bit more louder than the little bird that was sent. He guessed that King would have those same tendencies as Remus, since Remus was a part of him; Is a part of him….? If not a bit subtle.

A sob escaped, but Deceit was quick to clamp his jaw shut so no more could. He just need to let the chill in the room to drag him back to sleep. He turned his head slightly to watch the little yellow paper bird flit around, above him. Once it seen it had his attention again it landed and unfolded itself again next to his face on the pillow that Remus would usually use when Deceit shared his bed. “ _I’m not going._ ” Deceit mutter in a shaky tone, as he reach for the invitation and crumpled it up in his gloved hand. “I _don’t_ need to see him work anymore. He’s a Light side and I’m a Dark. I am _happy_ here. I’m _not_ upset. I belong here. And this invitation is just common courtesy.” He gritted out, fighting against to sharp pains in his chest. He curled deeper into the blankets and inhaled Remus’s scents to try and calm down; although it didn’t seem to be working.

Who would want a Snake to show up and ruin everything anyway. He didn’t want to do that to his long gone friend.

“I _don’t_ want to go.” He muttered trying to convince himself. “I _don’t_ want to go.” Burying his head into the octopus plushy.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t know if you all realized yet, but the italics are meant to represent lies that Deceit says or thinks. Anyway I hope you like the knew chapter. Can’t wait to hear what you all thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A King and a Storm Cloud**

It was the end of the show and as King Romulus took a bow, when the final curtain called and the figment actors and actresses that he had created vanished, the Other Sides cheered and ran up to him. It had been a marvelous performance if he did say so himself. The best he had ever put on now that he was whole. As soon as it was time for Thomas to set foot on stage, King Romulus found himself transported into the world of Hamilton. It was truly a rush to be doing something he loved with a passion. However, it didn’t escape his notice that Janus was the only Side that didn’t show up, even after all the trouble to set the stage so near the Dark forest of the imagination to make the trip easier for the Snake side. It hurt a little, but Romulus couldn’t let that one let down hurt Thomas’s performance, he had a job to honor as a Side.

“King! That was amazing, kiddo!” Patton cheered, running up to the creative Side as the stage disappeared.

“Truly, outstanding.” Logan critiqued. “I don’t think I ever seen anything so flawless from Roman or Remus.”

Virgil was walking slower than the other two, so Romulus went to meet him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders fondly as he pecked the Anxious Side on the cheek. “And what did you think my Storm Cloud?” He asked, conjuring a bright red rose to hand to Virgil, who looked uncomfortable; probably because of the attention that was suddenly on him.

“Um...” Virgil looked any where but at the Kings mismatched eyes.

“Come now, don’t be shy. I can take whatever critique you give from that sharp tongue of yours.” Romulus encouraged, wanting at to hear the Anxious Side’s opinion.

“I-It was perfect Roma-Romulus.” Virgil murmured. Taking a quick glance at the King, who smiled even bigger as he pick him up and spun him around, getting a surprised squeak from Virgil.

“I’m so happy you loved it!” Romulus gushed setting the startled Side down and grabbing his face to pull him in for a kiss.

Romulus pulled back however when he felt Virgil not reciprocate and instead tensed. “Oh, sorry. Too soon?” He asked. Not wanting to overstep with Virgil. He constantly needed to remind himself that Virgil would need time to accept him in place of Roman.

Virgil’s eye-shadow had seemed to darken within the span of a few minute in King’s presence. “N-no. Yes. Its just….This is all so….Its not that...” His breathing was picking up as he tried to find the right words to say. Not wanting to upset Romulus, and make him feel unwanted.

Romulus could see the beginning of a panic, but with missing memories and not use to dealing with them as Roman had, he didn’t know how to correctly help Virgil. After all Virgil was still a new side when King had decided to split. So he wasn’t as familiar with him as he had been with the others. He only knew Virgil didn’t like being around others much. “Logan? Patton?” He called, for help.

“Virgil. In for four.” Logan instructed. He and Patton coming over as they had wanted to give Virgil and Romulus some space to talk.

“Hold for seven.” Patton jumped in. “Your doing great, kiddo.”

“And out for eight.” Logan finished, and the Anxious side calmed down.

“My poor little anxious baby! What happened?” Patton asked wrapping Virgil in a hug.

“Yes, you seemed fine a few minutes ago. I too would like to know what set you in a panic.” Logan inquired, straightening his glasses and looking between an oddly silent Romulus and an uncomfortable looking Virgil.

“I couldn’t….I don’t want to talk about it.” Virgil sighed, giving Romulus an apologetic look. “Sorry Romulus, I’m just not good with changes.” He said, trying to offer a small reassuring smile.

“Ah, yes. I would see how transitioning your feeling for Roman onto Romulus would cause some distress, after all you are the embodiment of Anxiety.” Logan quipped. “Perhaps Romulus, you should start slowly with Virgil, instead of picking up where, how do you say, ‘where Roman left off.’ Beside Virgil was very young and didn’t really know you when we were younger. It would be better to get to know each other slowly first.” Logan offered.

“Ah, I see. I am sorry, my Stormy Knight. It didn’t even occur to me.” Romulus began , ready to apologize in a grand gesture.

“Its fine, Romulus. I just wasn’t ready. Don’t sweat it.” Virgil assured.

“Well, if everything’s good now. I have after show cookies waiting for us in the kitchen! Who wants some?!” Patton smiled, bringing back the good mood.

“Patton made cookies? I wouldn’t dream turning down such an offer.” Romulus perked up. Summoning the door to the imagination to appear before them.

“Well you better hurry cause I can Patton guarantee that this batch will bake you day even better.”

Logan sighed, with a roll of his eyes. As he and Patton exited the imagination.

“Oh, how have missed your puns!” Romulus laughed, loudly and he and Virgil followed. Virgil following a little slower as he glance over at the Dark Forest that split the imagination. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Romulus had purposely set his stage here. But he also wasn’t surprised when one chair sat empty. Janus wasn’t going to take losing Remus well, and Virgil knew he himself wasn’t taking the loss of Roman well either. But at least King Romulus was nice and he did act like a mix of both Roman and Remus. If not a bit subtle on somethings, or maybe a lot of things. They just had to remember that King wasn’t Roman and Remus. He was King Romulus, and….Virgil took some calming breathes before taking anymore steps toward the door.

‘ _The King is not going to love you like Roman.’_

‘ _Think about how long it took for you and Roman to finally confess.’_

‘ _Romulus is also Remus.’_

‘ _Your taking Remus from Janus too.’_

‘ _The King doesn’t like you like Roman. He’s just acting.’_

He shook the anxious thoughts from his head continuing his slowly calming breathing. King Romulus had been Roman. Roman was still there. “I’m trying.” He mumble to himself. “We can be friends. Everything will be fine.” He said, stepping out of the imagination.

He arrived just after Romulus in the kitchen. The door to the imagination vanishing with the a wave of Romulus’s hand seeing Virgil close the door. The three sides already eating cookies. Logan and Patton were the main ones that had grew up with King Romulus and they both looked so happy to have him back. Virgil could learn to adjust if it made Patton and Logan happy.

(Dark Side of the Consciousness)

Deceit had forced himself to move from Remus’s chilly dark room, wearing his normal attired with Remus’s sash folded and in one of his pockets so that it was close to him at all times. The heat that now drafted through the Dark side of the consciousness helped to slowly to wake him up, he paced, not able to sit down now that King had fixed the temperature on the thermostat. Even with not eating or drinking, the heat was enough for get him moving, but not enough to give him the energy to want to go anywhere. Yet here he was, considering it. The octopus plushy he sat on the couch in front of the tv that was still playing everything he would watch with Remus. The yellow little origami bird still flitted about, annoyingly him until he finally went to the door to leave for the Light’s side.

The little origami perched itself on a side table and unfolded itself. Deceit half wondered if it would fold back into a bird if he decided not to leave. He would have like to travel through Remus’s side of the imagination, but the creatures and other creation there had seem out of control ever since King Creativity’s return. Like the King wasn’t taking care of the thing Remus use to. Even if they were minor, they were still important. It was like the Light side and King Romulus, didn’t know how much the Dark side and Deceit relied on Remus’s control. Intrusive thought and chaotic behavior, Remus had still, helped keep the balance within Thomas’s mind.

He took a deep breath as he emerged into the Light sides common area and thankfully there was no one there. He knew where they all were. He was already running late and not really in a hurry to enter the imagination on the Light sides. He stopped short of the kitchen when that smell of cookies reached his nose. Patton must have made them. Deceit’s stomach growled, wanting him to eat, wanting something to give him energy. He hadn’t eaten in so long. With a sigh he continues on. He was a Side. He didn’t need food to survive.

He made his way to the once red door that had been Roman’s room, that was now a pristine white, with gold trimming. The door knob pulsed underneath is hand, which told him that King Romulus had set it up to where, this door would open up to the imagination, instead of a bedroom. And it did.

Deceit looked around not missing how Roman’s side of the imagination seemed to be blossoming under King Romulus’s added touches. The sky on this side was always the perfect blue and the transition for dusk and dawn where always beautiful. While Remus’s side was a constant gray and foreboding. Yes, Roman’s side had blossomed. He couldn’t help but feel like an intruder walking through this side of the imagination.

Luckily, the door had opened up near the Dark Forest that bordered the two halves of the imagination. And not many creature lived in the forest so he wasted no time in making his way to there. Didn’t waste time to question why the door had opened up here. Deceit knew that he had wasted enough time stalling for most of the day. It didn’t take long to find the stage, and to see that it was already ending. Deceit didn’t leave the safety of the trees and watched as King Romulus gave his final bow, from a distance. The setting sun making for a nice back drop for what Deceit could guess was a perfect performance. The Light Sides had cheered and the sound drew Deceits own mismatched ones to the one empty chair that must have been set out just in case he did show up.

As the stage disappeared, Deceit watch as King approached a hesitant looking Virgil wrapping the anxious side up in his arms and giving him a quick peck on the cheek as he conjured a rose and handing it to the purple clad side. Something in Deceit broke seeing that. Of course Roman’s romantic tendencies were in full swing. Of course everything that was Remus would be practically gone. Who wanted to show off the worst of themselves. But then maybe King just liked Virgil, without any prompt for what Roman’s feelings had been. _Not_ that Deceit cared. He blinked the tears away to clear his blurry vision and watched Virgil get twirled around. Bringing up a memory of Remus.

“ _Dee! I made something!!” Remus rejoiced, popping behind the Snake side arms wrapped around his waist lifting Janus in the air as he twirled them around. Laughing as a hiss escaped the Lying side._

“ _Put me down! Sssstop, you’re making me dizzy.” Janus hissed._

_Remus still laughing had immediately let the latter drop safely back onto his feet._

_Janus straighten himself and fixing his hat turned and gave a slightly annoyed look. “Thank you. I don’t why you insist on doing that.” He huffed., crossing his arms._

“ _Because your human bits blush a nice red when you don’t expect it.” Remus replied, with his too wide smile. “Like the blood could come shooting out of your pores any second. Like mini volcanoes, but on your face.” He rambles, easily getting distracted._

_Janus didn’t say anything to that and focused instead to make the heat around his ear and cheek on his human half trying to make it disappear, although that seemed to make it worse and caused Remus to start giggling excitedly, pointing the reaction out with glee. “Remus.” Janus said, clearing his throat trying to remain indifferent, and interrupting the Chaotic Side from his rambling. “What did you want to tell me?” He asked getting them back on track._

If it was possible the dark creative side got even more excited. “ _Watch this!” With a wave of his hand a creature manifested in the common room and began to immediately wreck havoc. “I made a chimera wendigo fusion!! and finally got it to breathe fire!!:_

“ _Remus!!” Janus shouted, not liking the room getting trashed again._

Deceit tensed and gritted his teeth as the fond memory sent sharp pains to his heart again. Deciding he’d seen enough he turned away sharply and briskly his way back to the door of the imagination. It was a stupid idea to come here. Of course Romulus was more like Roman than anything. It was good the return of King Creativity wasn’t affecting Virgil badly, after all Virgil was anxiety, Virgil was the side that didn’t take change well. So it was great that the change wasn't bothering him, that it had not only taken Remus from Deceit, but Roman from Virgil. But Virgil had King Romulus now. That was good. They were getting along. That was good for Thomas. Deceit was _happy_ for them.

He found himself running for the white door, and had to push himself to run faster when he noticed the door was starting to vanish, meaning that Romulus was calling for it. Yanking the door open Deceit found himself diving through it just as it disappeared and the door to Romulus’s room slammed shut behind him. Breathing heavily, Deceit scrambles to his feet and ran for the door to the Light sides home, rushing even more when he noticed the imagination door appearing just outside the kitchen. They didn’t even noticed the door click shut behind him as he sunk away to the Dark side of the consciousness.

**TBC**

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i just am not giving these guys a good time, am I. Oh well, i hope you all like the new chapter. Don't forget to let me know what you thought. I really do enjoy reading your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Deceits Cabin**

Deceit stormed through Dark Common area only stopping to grab the octopus plushy, before storming to his room, casting a longing glance towards Remus’s room before closing the and locking it. He knew going was a bad idea. He thought it would have helped seeing King perform and maybe see how Virgil was acting around the King of Creativity. But it had hurt too much to see that the Anxious side was still getting Roman attention through the King. Had King Romulus truly forgotten everything Remus was to Deceit.

Sobbing for what seemed to be his only outlet now, Deceit, grabbed a dufflel bag from under his bed and started packing up some extra clothes, his plushy snake, the octopus pushy and extra blankets. He couldn’t stay here. And he didn’t belong with the Light sides. There was only one other place he could go. Satisfied that everything was prepared enough for a longer stay than usual, Deceit opened up his closet and pushed the hanging clothes out of the way to reveal a door painted in yellow and green paint. Deceits own little door to the imagination.

Remus had made it for him when he had noticed Deceit was slipping into a bad habit of staying in his room too much and never coming out. Most of the time depressed or stressed because Thomas and the Light Sides refusal to listen to him. Deceit remember the Duke storming into his room, during those time and dragging the Snake side to the Dark imagination to go on adventures. That was also the time Remus started controlling the temperature in the Dark Common area, making it so that Deceit wouldn’t feel like he had to stay trapped in his room just because everywhere else was too cold for him. However, while the outings with the Duke were uplifting and stimulating, if not a bit unsettling at times, Deceit couldn’t take so much chaos every single day, even if Remus tried to soften the monsters. Deceit needed his own outlet too. So, one day Remus had surprised Deceit, by giving him a small area of the dark imagination that was Deceits own get away for when things got too much for him. No one but Remus would know where to find him, but Remus never trespassed without permission.

Things were definitely too much for him right now.

Slinging the duffel bag on his shoulder, he stepped through his yellow and green door, stepping out in a muted color meadow. The trees surrounding the meadow looking half alive instead of dead. It was drizzling here, not that Deceit minded. He liked listening to the rain. And Remus had made it where this area would always have a light rain sprinkling down, all the while keeping the temperature warm enough to keep Deceit comfortable. Even fixing where when the rain did stop, the sun would also shine so The Snake side would be able to enjoy laying out and sunbath. It was always one temperature here and that was a comfort to the Lying Side. Deceit turned to look at the yellow and green door, remembering how the white doors in the light side of the imagination had almost disappeared with him only halfway through it. This door, would forever stay in it spot.

He stood there a few minute taking in the smells of the dampen earth around him, letting the quiet sounds of nature wash over him. Slowly it start to stop drizzling and the sun started peeking out. Silently he made his way across the meadow, stepping over a small little stream and watched as the small cabin came into view. It was a simple cabin small on the outside, but big on the inside. He let his yellow gloved hand run down the smooth wood of the door, before opening it and walking inside. Almost immediately a fire started in the fireplace and the light came on. The hum of the refrigerator could be heard from the kitchen. Remus had set the cabin up so that it would cater to all of Deceits needs, so all the Lying side had to do was sit back and relax and engage in what made him happy.

Walking to his room, he watched as a closet formed so he could stuff his duffel bag in. Taking out the snake and octopus plushy before closing the door and dropping on the bed. Anything he wanted the cabin would give him…...He stared blankly at a picture of him and Remus who was holding a decapitated head in the air like a trophy. As warm as comfortable as the cabin was, Deceit still wasn’t happy. He mulled over the knowledge about the cabin and its conjuring factors. What he needed right now was the one person who only seemed to care about him. He wanted him to hug him in his warm hugs and tell him everything was fine.

Everything was _fine._

“I need Remus….” He mumbled out softly, wet eyes moving around the room to see if anything happened. The last time he had requested the Duke from the cabin, it had summoned the real thing. But now, he silently hoped that the cabin wouldn’t summon King Romulus in Remus’s place. “Just Remus...” He added.

The door to the room slowly opened revealing someone standing in the doorway, and Deceit couldn't help the fear that pitted in his stomach as he watched it swing open, but that fear was instantly replaced. When the person standing in the doorway was Remus. Looking ever much like his Dukey self, Sash, mustache, chaotic smile and all. The only difference were the eyes, Remus’s eyes were brown just like Thomas’s, although they would turn green whenever he was feeling especially energetic, but the cabin’s version had green eyes. A small gasp left Deceit along with a few tears; It had worked!! The Remus in the doorway stood there unusually quiet and it took a few seconds for Deceit to remember why. This wasn’t the real Remus, just the cabins version of him. The cabin had given him a living doll.

“Remus….” He called and the (fake) Duke tilted his head at Deceits voice, expression never changing. “I’m _cold_. Come cuddle me.” Deceit requested, even though he wasn’t cold. The (fake) Duke was quick to follow the request walking over calmly, in a gait that wasn’t Remus’s. “No.” Deceit correct, voice going tight. What was he doing? “Jump in the bed, I want you to jump into the bed to cuddle me.” He was a glutton for punishment. That was it.

The (fake) Remus did as requested, jumping over Deceit and into the bed, jostling the Snake side as it did. Deceit turned over being sure to grab hold of both snake and octopus plushy and snuggled into the (fake) Duke’s embrace. But he still didn’t feel any better. This Remus didn’t smell like Remus would. And its touch was cold; empty, and not really comfortable. “Say something that Remus would say.” Deceit requested looking up into the blank face of the (fake) Dark creative side.

“Did you ever wonder what your insides would look like if you cooked yourself in a tanning bed?” It said. Its voice not perfect, and Deceit guess that was as good as he was going to get from the cabins version of Remus. Besides nothing could ever replace the real Duke.

“Keep going….” Deceit request and closed his eyes imagining it was the _real_ Remus holding him, The _real_ Remus was here trying to distract him from all his worries. The _real_ Remus was here talking non-stop until the Deceit could fall asleep to his consistent ramblings.

Like this everything was _fine._

He was _fine._

He was _happy._

Deceit gripped the front of the (fake) Dukes shirt in a death grip. “Don’t leave me again.” He mumbled out tiredly. Hoping that when he woke back up the Cabin's version of Remus would still be there with him. Absentmindedly Deceit took note that the rain had started back up outside in the imagination and that made it even easier to go to sleep.

(Light Sides Common Kitchen)

King Romulus was sitting on the couch with the other sides as they all munched on their cookies, watching the tv as The Hunchback of Notre Dame played on the screen. Things were going great. He looked around the room, gazing at all the Sides around him. After his mistake with Virgil he thought he’d go slow and just sit next to the side, he had tried to drape his arm over the emo’s shoulder but that had prompted the purple clad emo to move away and more closer to Patton. So he took back that action, feeling a little ping of hurt hit him. He briefly wondered if Roman had, had as much trouble as he was getting the Anxious side to warm up to him. He knew the feelings Roman had, had for Virgil were strong if he was still feeling pulled to him. But what was he doing wrong?

The question took his mind back to Janus, who was still isolation himself in the Dark Side. He honestly would have thought Virgil would have been the one to lock himself away over a drastic change like a new Side moving in. Being the embodiment and anxiety and all. Hmm...Could King Romulus consider himself a new side after being gone for twenty-five years? Surely, Janus wasn’t scared of him was he? Maybe he had been scared of Remus? He was told the dark Creative side, could be a bit too much at times. But then that didn't sit right either, or fit with the information about Janus relying on Remus. Had the two really been close and how close?

Romulus let his shoulders droop, staring at the platter of cookies before them on the coffee table. They had to be close enough if he felt a pull toward the Snakey Side too. “Romulus, you look perturbed.” Logan interjected. “Is something bothering you?”

“No. I was just wandering about Janus.” He admitted. He notice everyone kind of freeze at the mention of the Lying Side. Which didn’t surprise him The Snake Side when young was always hard to approach and the fact that he was the embodiment of deceit made it hard for the others to really trust him. Maybe he should invite him up for cookies and movie night, he might show up for Patton’s cookies. “I was thinking we should invite him up, since he’s alone in the Dark Side. It would be nice to have us all together again.

“I don’t….think that’s a good idea….” Virgil mumbled, looking away from Romulus quickly.

“Hmm… Actually I think it might be good to show that our door is open to him.” Logan interjected. “Its not healthy for someone to be alone all the time. Socializing is important for mental health. Including us Sides.”

“That’s not why I- “

“Now Virgil I know you don’t like being around Deceit, but Logan has a point. We want Thomas to stay mentally healthy as well as physically, and if Logan says, that Deceit should come here once in while to socialize I think you should let him. Don’t you?” Patton said, interrupting him.

“Yea -yeah, but I - never mind.” Virgil muttered. “:Take some cookies with you.” He suggested earning a look of confusion from Romulus. “Just in case he doesn’t want to leave the dark side.” He added quickly. He didn’t want to tell everyone that he knew Janus wasn’t going to come, because he himself hadn’t had wanted to either. The only reason he was even out of his room was for Thomas’s benefit as well as Patton and Logan’s Plus he had decided, that he try and make friends with King Romulus and not try to treat him like he was the reason Roman was gone.

The King of Creativity didn’t deserve to feel like a bad guy. Virgil knew too well how terrible feeling the bad guy was and he was trying to make the best out of what had happened with Roman and Remus. He just wished Janus wasn’t so hard to contact, to gauge how he was really doing.

“A wonderful suggestion my Stormy Knight.” Romulus praise, snapping an elegant goodie bag into existence, one that had draw strings and a two headed snake on it. “Although I doubt I will need them. I am sure to return with our little Evil Snake Side soon!” He boosted, stuffing a few cookie in the pouch and heading out the door.

Virgil bit back a ‘I wouldn’t be too sure about that.’ He knew that if Janus didn’t want someone in a room. No one was going to get in. But then maybe Romulus would succeed in bring Janus back with him. If he did then Virgil could stop worrying about the Lying Side, because then that would mean Thomas was functioning well with King Creativity back.

King Romulus appeared in front the door to the Dark Side, and knocked after straightening his clothes and making sure his cape was on right. However, he started biting his at lip slightly when Janus didn’t answer. “Deceit?” He called, remembering how the Side had yelled at him the last time for trying to call him a nickname. So, he thought he play it safe to just continue to call him Deceit until the Lying Side warmed up to him more. “I can hear the tv I know you’re in there.” He said loudly through the door. Still there was no answer. “I’m coming in Deceit.” He finally said, getting worried, twisting the handle on the door and finding it unlocked.

Looking around the found the dark common area looking exactly like he seen it last time. Only the green sash, the octopus plushy and Deceit weren’t there. And the invitation he had sent Deceit sat forgotten on a side table. Even the Kitchen looked the same. And the tv was playing a horrifying movie that no one was watching. It wasn’t as cold in the place now, so that meant Deceit should be more awake and energized than last time. “Maybe he’s in his room.” He murmured, to himself. Walking quickly up the stairs, two at a time wanting to hurry so they could all watch the next movie together.

“Deceit?” He called coming in front of the yellow door. No answer. “Its me Romulus!” He announced, knocking gently on the bedroom door. Thinking the maybe the Snakey boi had been taking a nap or something, he waited with bated breathes, trying to give the side time to answer and come out.

When Deceit didn’t answer however, the smile he had on his face dropped. Was Deceit going to ignore him. He gripped the doorknob to Deceits room and tried to turn it only it refused. Deceit had locked his door. But why? “I came to invite you over for a movie night.” He explained, putting his ear to the door in hopes of maybe hearing some movement on the other side. Dark or Light, Romulus knew they all loved Disney and would never refuse; well would mostly never refused. And with Deceit not answering or letting Romulus in, the King of Creativity began thinking this was the Snakes way of turning down his invitation to a movie night. Which made him slightly upset since he had wanted both Virgil and Janus with him.

Sighing heavily, he let the pouch hang on the doorknob to Deceits room, not wanting to bother the Side any long if he wanted to be alone. “I brought you some of Patton cookies. I’ll leave them here on your door.” He informed, still hearing no movement beyond the door. Dejectedly he turned to leave. “Your welcome to join us whenever you feel like it. Okay Jan? I’ll be by again to check on you tomorrow.” He added, hoping to hear a ‘Don’t bother, I’m fine.’ or a ‘Just get out, and go back tot he Light Side.’ But Janus didn’t say a word.

With one last glance at the yellow door, Romulus left. He couldn’t keep the other waiting. Releasing a deep sigh, Romulus let a soft smile grace his lips, at least he would have Virgil there. Maybe he would be able to coax the anxious side in a couch cuddle during one of the movies. Everyone loved cuddles. And Romulus had been told long ago he gave the best ones. Beside it wouldn’t be a very fun movie night without cuddles.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So yeah, I think I just had Janus run away from the problem. >_<


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Cabin of Self-care**

After a few weeks of constantly going to the Dark Side and checking on Janus, yet always receiving no answer. King sat at the breakfast table pushing at the last bit of pancakes around on the plate dejectedly. His mind wondering on Janus. It had hurt that the Side had even refused to open the door, or even talk to him. Yeah, things had been different when they were younger, but now that Romulus was back and there had obviously been a bond between the Snake and his Darker Half, he thought he and Janus would be able to get closer. At least he seemed to be making some headway with Virgil. The emo Side didn’t seem too displeased with Romulus. But Janus was just outright refusing to even speak and acknowledge him, apparently locking himself in his room and refusing to come out. Not even to accept the gifts he would leave for him. If he went back now, he was sure those cookies from a few weeks ago would still be hanging on the door.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Logan piped up, tired of looking at a pouting Romulus.

“I don’t know Logan.” Romulus sighed. “I just seem to be having trouble reconnecting with everyone.”

“If you mean trying to carry on Roman’s relationship with Virgil and whatever Deceit and Remus had, then. Yes. I would say you are struggling, after all you are not them. Just as they were not you. I remember it took a while for Patton and myself to not call Roman by your name when he first arrived in your place.” Logan conceded, sipping at his coffee. “Your presence here after so long has thrown a metaphorical wrench in the every day life that was ‘the norm.’ I imagine that despite his best efforts Virgil is mourning the lost of Roman, despite your efforts to woe him as Roman did.” Logan rambled.

“And what about Deceit? He won’t even come out of his room. Or talk to me!” Romulus asked.

“Well, when we were young you two didn’t get along. So I imagine that he would be less than pleased with your returned presence. Remember what happened when you thought the purple pulsing light that was Virgil manifesting was Deceit trying to cast some evil spell upon all of us?”

Romulus nodded, ashamed as the memory struck him. He didn’t like to dwell on such memories, as he had almost impaled the Snake Side, even going as far as to threaten to skinning the scales off him should Janus try to cast such an evil spell. He had almost severely hurt Janus and a newly forming Virgil, who wasn’t even conscious enough to know he was in danger. He remembered Janus cradling the purple orb of light protectively despite Romulus ignorant threats. It had taken Logan and Patton to calm Romulus that day, while Janus had ran away to the subconscious with the manifesting ball of light that was Anxiety. Romulus was not proud of his younger self. He had been egotistical and ignorant back then. One of the reason he believed was the cause of the split. “But you all said he got along with Remus?” He inquired.

“He did. Although it had taken a while for him to warm up to Remus. He seemed to be the only one your darker half would even consider listening to.”

Romulus hummed. That still didn’t help him on how he was suppose to approach said Side.

“Perhaps, it would help if you talked with Virgil. He seemed to know the two a bit better than the Patton and myself. And it would be a good way to form a bond via socializing with one another. And also ease some the anxiety he maybe experiencing. It hasn’t escaped my noticed that Thomas has been on edge lately and it would help him function better it the problem was resolved.” Logan suggested taking his coffee mug to the sink. “Maybe a trip through the imagination?”

“Would you and Patton like to come?” Romulus asked. He didn’t think Virgil was ready to be alone with him, if going by how he refused to look Romulus in the eyes were anything to go be. “I think it would help Virgil to have you two there with us since he doesn’t know me that well.”

Logan sighed with a roll of his eyes. “If you think that would be for the better than yes, I will go and acquire Patton. Maybe he can fix us all a picnic as we ventured into your realm.

“Marvelous idea Logan!” Romulus agreed. “I shall go fetch Virgil.”

Virgil had been laying on his bed, cuddling up against a pillow that he had stuffed into on of Roman’s shirts that the Princely side had given him, when the figured out that it calmed Virgil from panic attack whenever the Prince was off on an adventure in the imagination. Although he had added the red sash to the hug pillow after going back to retrieved it after King Romulus’s return. A gentle knock on the door however, had him quickly hiding said, pillow under his bed, not wanting to be caught with it. “Yeah,” He answered, making sure it was push out of sight.

“Its Romulus. May I come in?” King Romulus asked.

Virgil couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of his nose, now was not a good time. He had been hugging that pillow for a reason. He could feel that his anxiety was up and the last thing he wanted for today was to have another panic attack. If Roman was here...No he wasn’t going to go there. Romulus was here and he was the King of Creativity. Besides he just needed to give it time and remind himself that Romulus was his friend, not Roman’s replacement. That King Romulus had always been Creativity. “Sure,” He answered.

Romulus peeked his head into Virgil's dark room with a huge smile on his face. “The others and I were thinking of going on a picnic in the imagination. Would you like to join us?” He asked.

“Uh, yeah, sure. I’ll be out in a minute.” Virgil answered not really feeling up to an outing, but if Patton and Logan was going then, he guessed it would be expected that he’d go too.

(Deceit’s Cabin)

Deceit laid on the couch, with his head on (fake) Remus’s lap, watching a corny sitcom play on the tv. Despite the (fake) Remus not being the real one. It was good company. Even if Deceit had to tell it what to talk about. However, he still missed Remus, and cried a lot at random times, but he was getting _better._ He hadn’t been back to his room in weeks, maybe. He wasn’t sure it was hard to keep track of the time in the imagination. Only Remus and Roman really knew how to keep track of it. Well, he guessed King Romulus too. But Deceit _didn’t_ care. He came here to get away and relax. And despite still not eating, that was what he doing. He and (fake) Remus would spend the day together, sometimes they would sit on the couch watch movies and tv shows all day. Whenever the monster of the dark side of the imagination seemed scarce, they would walk around Deceits little given part of the imagination.

However each time he went outside he couldn’t help but notice that the monsters were slowly encroaching on his meadow. When Remus was here, they had all but stayed away, leaving the meadow mostly empty except for whenever Deceit came to get away. The temperature was slowly dropping too. Though it the cabin continued to serves its function and kept the temerature inside a nice seventy-eight degrees. But, whatever lingering control Remus did have was vanishing and soon the creature of the dark imagination would run rampant in Thomas’s mind. That is if King Romulus did anything about it. So far it seemed his Royal Highness wanted to cater to the Light sides, than focus on all his duties. Huffing, and agitated now by his own thoughts. Deceit crawled even more into the (fake) Dukes lap and squeezed him around the waist. “Hug me back.” Deceit request and was immediately obeyed. “Tighter….” The arms around him tightened slightly, but the hug was still empty as the doll he was trying to pretend that was real.

“I wish you could act more like him.” He muttered, knowing he was just grasping at this point. Sooner or later he was going to have to return to his room, or appear when Thomas needed him. But right now he was content to just stay here and pretend.

“Well all you had to do was ask Double Dee!” The (fake) Duke responded.

“I know, but all your going to do is quote him.” Deceit mumbled into the (fake) Duke’s shirt, having already tried to get the living doll to act like Remus, but had failed. “I miss you….” He sniffled, wanting comfort. Wanting Remus. “Tighter….” The arms tighten even more. Maybe he could stay forever in the cabin. He doubted anyone even realized he was gone. And he knew no one would miss him. Who would miss a lying snake, certainly not the Light sides.

A loud roar interrupted the quietness in the cabin, causing Deceits eyes to widen, as he immediately knew which creature that roar belong to. “The Dragonwhitch?!” He gasped, running to the window, hands pulling the (fake) Duke behind him and looking up and the partially clouded sky. “What’s she doing all the way over here?!” She usually stayed near the borders of the split imaginations, since both twins had liked fighting her. She never left her territory unless called. Or sent. He ducked down as the Dragonwitch landed only for a few moment in his meadow, looking like she was checking one of her claws before taking to the sky again letting out a spine chilling roar that Remus would have found ecstatic and challenging,

When she was out of sight, Deceit let himself slump to the floor and leaned against the (fake) Remus’s legs. The doll looking down at him. “Don’t suppose you can wield a Morningstar like Remus, huh?” He asked, slightly breathless.

With a tilt of its head, the (fake) Remus held out one hand as an exact copy of the Morningstar manifested. The weapon slightly darker than the original. Seeing this Deceit started chuckling and he didn’t know why, because he also was crying. “Did Remus, really give me a magical cabin. Or did he give me a magical cabin!” He chuckled, covering his face with his hands as he continued to switch from chuckling to crying and back again. After a few minutes, he calmed down and hefts himself off the floor. “You can’t use it unless I direct you, so maybe I should have you get rid of it. I doubt you can hold out in a fight anyway.” He sighed, walking away from his living doll and back to the couch to continue his wallowing. “I wish Remus had given clearer instruction when he first explained this place to me.” He mumbled, mostly to himself.

As if he had called the (fake) Duke over, it stood in a soldiers stance in front of a now very confused and slightly frighten Deceit, the Morningstar resting against it shoulders. “What information do you require, my Scaly Fiend?” It asked, tone serious and not like Remus at all.

Deceit blinked as he sat up straighter. “What?...” He asked.

“What would like to know about your cabins functions, my Scaly Fiend?” (fake) Remus asked again. “You said you would like clearer information about the cabin. I can give them to you, as is the cabins function to provide for whatever you may need. Dark Creativity Remus and create it (us) so.”

Deceit found his mismatched eyes roaming around the place now, taking in every detail. He didn’t think Remus would set up a place that was to drive him insane if he let himself get weak enough. After all, Remus himself had said, and had vowed that the cabin was the only thing he’d ever made that was meant to help someone; specifically Deceit to recharge after bad days, instead of scaring and maiming. And while he trust Remus’s word, having (fake) Remus speak in such an unfamiliar manner, was unnerving. “What will happen should I become in danger here?” He asked. Because if this place was suddenly attack by the ever growing unruly monsters outside, he wanted to know if he was doomed to die a painful death. He didn’t like being respawned if you will. It was not a nice process to go through. Remus had accidentally killed him a few time when they first started adventuring in the Dark Imagination and he would like to avoid experiencing that again.

“Should anything come to threaten you, the cabin has it own self defense mechanism, myself being a part of it as well as some other function. During such an event while direct orders are helpful, the cabin will also act on it own accord to keep you safe from attacking monster and other such trespassers.” (fake) Remus recited, green eyes never leaving Deceits mismatched ones, face blank as all ways. “Are there any other question?”

“You’re part of the defense function?” Deceit asked, brow furrowing at the information given. He never knew Remus was so prepared.

“Yes.” Was the short answer.

“Why did you show up then? I’m not in danger.” Deceit, huffed, hugging his arms around himself, at the thought that Remus had created a defense system that resembled the Dark Creative Side himself.

“You may not have been in physical danger, but the cabins function was created for both your physical health and mental health, and while your physical while not ideal at the moment is not in immediate danger, the cabin had picked up on your emotional distress, signifying that your mental health was in danger. Dark Creativity failed to answer your summon for him, so the cabin activated me, since I look just like the Duke of Creativity. During which time, you have shown an increasingly large amount of grief, depression, and loneliness.”

“So are you sentient or something?” Deceit asked. navigation the conversation away from himself.

“No, merely designed to cater to you.”(fake) Remus answered, eyes never blink, tone never changing.

Deceit, slowly stood up and back away from the (fake) Duke, deciding that he was now suddenly very tired. He found he wasn’t ready to learn that his living doll could be a vessel of information. “Well, I think that’s all I needed to know.” He said. “You can stay guard out here, and I’m going to go to bed.” The (fake) Remus, didn’t say anything anymore, and instead turned to where it was facing the front door, Morningstar still resting on his shoulder.

Deceit enter his room and slowly mad his way to the bed, letting himself fall face first into the covers. Scooping the octopus plushy toward him, he stared at it. “Why couldn’t you have just come back? I can feel you fading from the imagination.” He mumbled tiredly. “Please just come back.”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah I wasn’t going to make Deceit fall in love with (fake) Remus. That just wouldn’t be right. He’s grieving not insane.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The (fake) Duke & the Dragonwitch**

The imagination was beautiful today and King Romulus had taken them to a beautiful valley full of flowers. Patton had convinced Logan into making flower crowns and while the activity was simple enough. King Romulus couldn’t help the laughter that escaped him when Logan started rambling about how flower crown came to be and the art and skill of which one must use to make them. He himself had created a beautiful flower crown out of purple wild flowers. Although the Anxious side did not let King Romulus put the crown on him and instead opted to hold said flower crown. The Anxious side himself had created a crown of all color of flower for Patton, who had in turn made on for the Logical side, who had been too busy rambling to make one.

“Virgil,” Romulus said, clearing his throat, gaining the emo’s attention. “I was wondering if you would you would like to accompany me for a bit?” He asked, already holding his hand out for the emo to take.

“Um, sure.” Virgil shrugged, getting to his feet but not taking the offered hand. Patton awed behind them as they began walking away a few yards. Romulus really didn’t know where to start. All he knew was that the whole situation was starting to really bother him and he was trying not to come off as pushy. But maybe that was his problem, he wasn’t being forward enough. Maybe it was time to stop trying to act like the late Prince Roman and more like a King who knew what he wanted. “What did you want to talk about?” Virgil asked, after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“I was told you would be the best one to ask about Deceit and Remus.” He answered, honestly.

Virgil stopped in his tracks, looking down at his feet, suddenly finding them very interesting.

The anxious sides nervousness did not go unnoticed by Romulus. “Look, I know I’m probably not who you or Deceit wanted. Its not easy for me either.” He said, standing tall and hand clasped behind his back, making himself look the part that his name entitled. “But what I do know is that I want you.” He admitted out loud looking into Virgil brown eyes.

Virgil took a slight step back, and Romulus followed his movement. “I mean it. You. I know I love you. That Roman had loved you. Now I am asking you to help me understand why Deceit also has a pull on me?”

Virgil looked at him with confused wide eyes. He was not ready for a love confession today. Besides what was he suppose to say. ‘I love you too King.’. Roman was the one Virgil loved not Romulus. Was Romulus really thinking he could replace Roman and Remus with himself? Maybe it was a good thing Deceit was staying away from him. Virgil would hate to know how the Snake side would have reacted to what Romulus just said. By King confessing, did that mean that Roman would never come back?

If so, then who was he suppose to go to when the shadows in his room became too much? He didn’t want to have to run to King like some scared little toddler afraid of his own shadow. Virgil could feel that panic attack he’d been holding off all day start to surface with a force. _And Roman wasn’t here to help him through it!_

_Roman wasn’t coming back! Roman wasn’t coming back!!ROMAN WASN’T COMING BACK!!Oh, God! No! He couldn’t accept that! He wanted out! He wanted to go back to his room now! Back to his Roman hug pillow! He wanted Roman!_

_Romulus was here to replace Roman!!_

Something touched his shoulder and he let out a fearful shout of surprise and jerk away, ready to run. Ready to say the words Roman had always said to say when the imagination became too much. And to only use it if Roman wasn’t coming fast enough!!

_Everything was too much!!_

_And Roman Wasn’t Coming!!_

The touch came back this time to his face. And that was it! _**“I’M A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!!”**_ He tempest tongue slipping out during his panic. God, he promised himself never to need to use Roman’s embarrassing safe word. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen now. But was sure he heard a roar echo from the distance.

Romulus didn’t understand. Virgil’s eye-shadow had darken the longer he talked to him. And his breathing was becoming erratic. “Virgil….” He had tried to touch him, to try and help calm him down. But that seem to make it worse that Virgil had shouted something about being a damsel and in distress. Romulus guessed the distressed part was right. Patton and Logan’s worried voices were drowned out when a horrifying roar echoed across the imagination.

The cloud started to darken and like a bullet from a gun, a dragon like creature dropped from the sky and landed just behind Virgil who seemed in the midst of a panic attack. The beasts landing causing the panicked side to drop to his knees from the tremors the ground did.Without thinking Romulus summoned for his weapon; a double bladed staff, feeling its weight settle in his hands. Pointing one end of the bladed weapon at the beast.

Virgil looked behind him and felt his mouth open in an attempt to scream but nothing came out, but his leg answered his instinct to immediately run away. Not that he got far as the Dragonwitch swiped him up easily in her claws, smoke trailing from her nostril as she held him up at eye level. “Roman’s little Shadow Prince….?” She growled out, looking at the emo with an intrigued eye. Virgil held a hand against his chest trying, but failing from keeping his heart from trying to runaway with his soul. His mouth still gaped open but no sound coming out.

“Drop him beast!” Romulus demanded. He was King of Creativity so the beast should listen to him.

The Dragonwitch moved her gaze from Virgil to King Romulus. “Old Creativity? I have heard stories of you.” She mused, with a growl, but made no move to follow the demand given.

“Put him down or I deconstruct you.” He threatened.

For some reason this made the Dragonwitch laugh. “Oh, I would love to see you try. _You Highness._ Mahaha!” She taunted.

“Romulus why is she here? Roman never summons here when we’re here!” Patton gasped. He and Logan standing further back with Patton hiding behind Logan.

“Don’t worry Pat, she’s not going to exist in a moment.” Romulus assured focusing on returning the beast into nothing. Imagining the space she stood empty with Virgil safely on the ground. After a few moment when nothing happen the Dragonwitch laughed again, pulling Virgil, who was frozen from shock and panic to move, close to her as she flared out her wings.

“Hahahaha!! I told you.” She said, with a tilt of her head. “You have no power over me. Your Old Creativity. You can’t get rid me. Why! You didn’t even create me, you old fool.”

“Why have shown yourself? Your suppose to wait to be summoned from Roman or Remus. Or in this case King Romulus.” Logan question, already writing in a notebook. As soon as the words left his mouth and the Dragon witch turned her attention on Morality and Logic. Patton quickly cover Logan’s mouth with both of his own, giving the huge Dragonwitch a fearful grin.

“I was summon.” She growled out, her wings starting to flap. “And now I must go and obey the rest of the command.” Her powerful wings took her into the air, taking Virgil with her.

“Kiddo!” Patton shouted in horror, taking his hands away from Logan’s mouth who was writing frantically in his notebook. Romulus caught the Dad side before he got too far away from them.

“Calm yourself Patton. I will merely summon the creature back.” Romulus assured, trying his best to will the disappearing Dragonwitch to return and then disappear into nothingness. But nothing was happening. The creature just kept getting smaller and smaller.

“Interesting.” Logan mumbled watching as nothing happened.

“What is it Lo?” Patton asked, eye already full of tears.

“Romulus.” Logan called, summoning the Sherlock story that Roman had made for him as a Christmas present.” Romulus looked at the Logical side in confusion. “Change this ridiculous cover into a blue one please.”

“Really?! Does now seem like the time for that?!” Romulus all but shouted, red and green eyes sparking a bit.

“Apologies.” Logan conceded the book disappearing returning to the Logical Sides room. “What is the plan then. Obviously the Dragonwitch will not listen to you.”

“That things name is the Dragonwitch?!” Romulus asked flabbergasted. “Who created such a beast?” He demanded.

“I believe Roman was the main creator, but I do believe he had allowed Remus to add in a few detail as well. So a collaboration on both your halves.” Logan explained. “The two of them like to fight her, whenever they get bored.”

Romulus looked back to where he last saw the Dragonwitch disappeared. She had taken Virgil to the imagination on the other side of the Dark Forest. “Did you see that thing? We got to go after it. We got to go get Virgil! Let’s go!” He commanded, already charging forward.

Logan and Patton jogged to keep up with his long stride. “You do not wish to hypothesizes why the creature did not obey you?” Logan asked.

“Later. I’ll just kill it for now.” Romulus declared.

“The Dragonwitch lives on the side of a volcano at the edge of both Roman’s and Remus’s borders. Perhaps it would be wise to make the temperature not to her liking.” Logan suggested, his notebood still out as he watch Romulus slow for a mere second digesting the logical sides suggestion before snapping his finger.

Romulus looked around them when nothing change and now becoming agitated, he snapped them again this time the whole imagination covered in snow, although you could still see the perfectly green grass under the snow not affected by the added element in the slightest. Patton and Logan had been given coats in the process. “Now lets go!” Romulus said, impatient.

Logan hummed mostly to himself as he continued to follow Romulus and Patton through the forest.

(Virgil)

“ _ **P-ppput me down!!”**_ Virgil shouted when his voice decided to come back to him along with his Tempest tongue. Although he could still still feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest. He banged his fist against the scaly claws that gripped him tightly. How did things end up like this? Why did the Dragonwitch only take him? Why hadn’t she obey King Romulus, like she did Roman? _**“I want down!!”**_ He pleaded. He hated flying! And he hated heights!

“Calm down Shadow Prince. We must find the Duke.” The Dragonwitch growled.

“ _ **Remus?...”**_ Virgil gasped out, hands covering his eyes now, trying to shield himself from seeing how high up they were. He had his muscled tensed so he didn’t struggle in the Dragonwitch’s grip, not wanting to be dropped because he had wiggled too much. Why would the Dragonwitch be searching for Remus when he and Roman had fused. King Romulus should be the one she listened to now. Which begged the question why was he in the air flying in in the hand of Roman’s and Remus’s giant lizard?!!

“ _ **P-please? I’m scared!”**_ He pleaded.

“Fine.” The Dragonwitch huffed, landing. Virgil uncovered his eyes, to see a muted colored meadow surrounding them and a small cabin sitting just a few yard away. Taking in big gulps of air he thought he caught a glimpse of someone in the widow, but didn’t have time to really investigate, as the Dragonwitch brought her face closer to his. He leaned back, as those large teeth came close. “Better?”

“ _ **I-iii...”**_ He stammered, just wanting her to let him go.

“Good. We can’t stay here. The Duke will punish me fir trespassing.” She huffed, not giving Virgil time to answer as she jumped into the air again.

“ _ **Isawpersoninthewindow!”**_ He said, quickly wanting to get back on the ground.

“Yeah, I bet. We will go back if The Duke is not in his castle. He may be spending time with the Snake.” She growled.

“ _ **Just put me down!”**_ He begged, not really hearing her over his own fearful thoughts. The Dragonwitch however, said nothing more to him, as snow suddenly appeared down below on the ground.

(Deceits Cabin)

Deceit was awoken when he heard the heat lamps above his bed turn on. That almost never happened unless he somehow got caught in a winter wonderland on Roman’s side of the imagination. He got up slowly, enjoying the heat that was hitting his scales. Maybe he should lay down again. He wasn’t ready to be awake yet. “Remus...” he called. Laying back down. (fake) Remus appeared in the doorway, Morningstar still resting against its shoulder. “Leave that by the door and jump in bed with me.” He requested.

(fake) Remus did exactly as told, jumping on the bed roughly, and climbing over Deceit, who watched with tired eyes.

“Why did the heat lamps turn on?” He asked, hoping the cabin would tell him.

“Snow is outside. And you need extra heat when the weather turns cold.” (fake) Remus answer.

Deceit sighed, and rubbed his face. He knew Remus’s control was fading, but he didn’t think that meant King Romulus was going to freeze the Dark side of the imagination. “Guess I’m not going anywhere.” He mumbled.

Well, he could, but he wouldn’t be able to stay out there no longer than it took him to reach the door that led to his room. But why should he go back, when the only person who wanted him was gone. Where the others avoided him. Where King Romulus now roamed. No. Deceit was better off here, where he could pretend everything was _fine_. Because everything was _fine_. Besides he could still do his job from here, and he wouldn’t run into the others either, so they would be happy with this arrangement as well.

“I’m going back to sleep. Stay with me.” He said, closing his eyes. “Run your fingers through my hair.” He requested after a minute, and he scooted closer to snuggle against the (fake) Dukes chest. Obediently he request was met, to fingers carding through is hair gently and in an even rhythm Everything went still in the cabin and soon Deceit had drifted, carried away from the gently massage those finger were giving.

The (fake) Duke continues on it’s task even with the Snake side was asleep, its purpose to carried out any order given from the cabin’s tenant. The Duke of Creativity had been precise about its functions. And it would carry them out dutifully. The cabin had been put on high alert when its tenant had summoned for the Duke. When the Duke had not answered, the it had called forth its defense. Made to look like its creator, so to strike fear into the inhabitants of the Dark imagination that dare test the mercy of their creator and ruler. To show trespassers who’s wrath they had called upon, by threatening the tenant that sough the comfort of the cabins walls. The tenant was to be treat with care, but trespasser were to be killed on sight. So when the flapping of large wings returned, the (fake) Duke, removed itself from the bed without waking its tenant and grabbed its weapon as it left the room.

Stepping out the door, the (fake) Duke stared unblinkingly at the Dragonwitch, that clutch a dark clad figure in her claws. _**“Remus!!!”**_ The dark clad person shrieked. _**“What?! H-HOW?!!”**_

“I am to warn you that you are trespassing before doing anything that should upset my tenant.” The (fake) Duke stated, weapon resting against its shoulder. “Leave or be dismembered, starting with little guy.” It threatened.

Virgil couldn’t believe his eyes. Remus was standing in front of him. How was that even possible?! And if this was Remus why was he acting differently? And why were his eyes glowing green? What the hell was going on?!

The Dragonwitch lowered her head, unafraid of the threat. “Your not the Duke.” She accused, shifting to where Virgil was hidden from the Remus before them. Dare Virgil think, protectively?

“No, I am a function of the cabin. And I am about to destroy you on behalf of my creator.” The (fake) Duke said evenly, shifting the weapon where both hands were gripping it.

“ _ **Remus created you?”**_ Virgil asked. Seriously! What was going on?

“Mine own creator is missing, you will find we both were design with a similar goal in mind. Let us talk privately as I share with you some news.” The Dragonwitch said, she and the (fake) Remus had a stare down till both their eyes started flicking red and green. Virgil didn’t have a clue was was gong on, but while the Dragon witch was distracted he tried wiggling now that he was closer to the ground. But stopped immediately when her claws tightened slightly in warning. When their eyes stopped glowing the (fake) Remus relaxed his grip on the Morningstar.

“I see.” He said. “That explains my tenant’s emotional state then. This must be remedied.”

“I must place him somewhere.” The Dragwitch shoved her claw that held Virgil in front of the (fake) Duke, showing him off.

Virgil cringed when those unnatural, unblinking eyes stared at him. “He may not enter.” The (fake) Duke stated.

Virgil found himself pulled back toward the Dragonwitch, who growled annoyed. He felt her start to shiver and felt her claw flex around him each time a shiver ran through her. Not that he blamed her, he too was getting kind of cold too. And the warm light coming from the cabin window just screamed how warm it probably was in there. He was kind of starting to root for her to talk the (fake) Remus to let Virgil in.

“My walls are for my tenant and him alone. And my orders stay the same.”

“The old Creativity is coming here. I must fulfill my orders, from the summon given.” She growled.

“Not my problem.” The (fake) Duke stated, tone calm.

“Should he arrive before I can leave?” She growled.

“Then I will help you fight the threat to my tenant. But yours still may not enter.” The (fake) Duke answered.

Virgil groaned, no longer in a panic as flight had seemed to have failed him. He was tired and just wanted his bed now. And from these figures of the imagination to stop talking in circles. “Well, who is your tenant? Call him out here and let him decide if I’m allowed in.” He huffed, annoyed.

The (fake) Remus was silent for a moment. “No. It is too cold. And my tenant is asleep.”

Virgil glared at the stupid Remus look alike and banged his fist against the claw still holding him. That could squeeze the life out of him. “Then how about I start yelling and wake him up.” He threatened.

Wind whooshed around the emo as the Dragonwitch yanked her claw away from an incoming swing from the Morningstar. And Virgil could only stare wide eyed, as he watched the spiked weapon crashed into the ground; embedding itself in it.

The (fake Duke) easily slung the Morningstar back over his shoulder and gave Virgil a smile that was all pointed teeth and crazed green eyes.”Make a peep and I’ll make your head a pancake.”

Virgil didn’t say another word.

The (fake) Duke gazed around the meadow, processing the information given from the Dragonwitch. She had shared disturbing news. One she was bring right to the cabin. As part of the cabins main defense, the dangers and trespassers must not be allowed to get close to its tenant. The best option was to fight along side the Dragonwitch as they shared the same goal. But once that was taken care of. The (fake) Remus would turn its attention to ridding the area of the its first trespassers. Its creator would not be happy if anything happened to the sleeping tenant.

The Dragonwitches head turned toward the direction of the Light side of the imagination. “Old Creativity approaches.” She announced.

The (fake) Duke stood protectively in front of the cabin door and gripped the Morningstar. The tactical thing to do was to let both trespassing parties fight each other first, so that it would be easier to take out the winner. And easier to stop anyone or creature from entering the sanctuary of its unsuspecting tenant. Blinking once, the cabin now had soundproof windows and the front door was tripled locked.

Deceit being none the wiser, curled underneath his blankets, that had also materialized over him. His plushy snake and octopus trapped in his arms as he continued sleeping under his heat lamps.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well I know I like where this is going. What about you all?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Once Bitten….**

King Romulus hadn’t been to the Dark side of the imagination until now. It was not a nice place to be, and he felt bad that he had to drag Patton and Logan through it, but they had to get Virgil back from the hideous beast. He had been told his Darker half had ruled this side, but in reality it looked like everything was left to run rampant. The grotesque creatures certainly had no qualms about attacking with even when Romulus commanded them not too. He could already hear Logan trying to figure out why the imagination wasn’t listening to the King of Creativity. The cold snow seemed to have helped make some of the monstrous creatures to go search for warmer dwellings. But the bloody Dragonwitch was the creature he kept his eye on. She was flying around the Dark imagination in a tight circle in some areas, before finally landing.

“Its landed.” He informed the other two sides.

“Yes, well that is good. Being reptilian, albeit a fictional one, she is more likely than not able to regulate her body temperature as we are.” Logan acknowledged. “But seeing as you are Creativity you would think everything out here would listen to you?”

“I’ve been gone for twenty-five years Logan, Give me a break.” Romulus snapped.

“Yes, but before the split the imagination had been one whole. If you remember-”

“Logan, not now.” Romulus snapped, not wanting to hear bout why he was failing at his job.

The Logical side gave Romulus a slightly displeased look.

The three sides, emerged from the trees and into a meadow that while was muted in color was not like the rest of the dark imagination. “Wow!” Patton awed. “I didn’t know Remus had a place like this here.” Even with the snow covering the ground it was nice to look at.

“Yes, its quite strange and not within the Dukes aesthetic. Much nicer looking than the rest of the Dark side.” Logan agreed.

“That beast landed here.” Romulus said, already able to see the tips of the horns in the distance. “You two stay back, while I go kill the vile monster.” He said, already gripping his double blade spear, ready for battle. Being a stealthy as he could be with crunching snow under his feet. He tried to creep up on the creature to get in a sneak attack.

A cabin came into view along with a with beast that held Virgil in its claws. And there was someone else there too, wearing black and green. “Remus!” Patton’s voice shouted from behind him. Not only making Romulus jump from surprise, but also giving away their position.

“Hmm… it does indeed appear to be Remus. But that should be impossible since Romulus is still whole.” Logan agreed, coming up behind the Moral side. He notice Romulus giving him a look. “I was trying to stop him. But as you see I have failed.” He explained. Although Romulus didn’t believe any of it consider the Logical side had his notebook out and pen at the ready.

Romulus watched as the Dragonwitch’s head turned her head in their direction, while the so called Remus stood in front of the cabin door not moving or blinking. “We must be carefu- Patton no!!” Romulus shouted as the ball of energy that the Dad side shot forward.

“Remus!! Deceits going to be so happy!” He shouted with glee, although the so called Remus didn’t even give any indication that he had heard the moral side.

Romulus seen the Dragonwitch take deep breath and it clicked immediately what was about to happened. He quickly tackled the Moral side and burst of flames rocketed toward them, pushing him into the snow. “Go, back to Logan, Patton.” The Logical side standing right where they’d left him.

Romulus jumped to his feet and charged, the Dragonwitch running to meet him. With the creature being tall and Romulus a smaller target he was able to slide underneath her, letting his blade dig into her underside as he did. The wound causing the beast to screech in pain. However, being on the ground, and not quick enough to back on his feet Romulus found himself, swatted away by her giant tail.

The Dragonwitch absently tighten her hold on Virgil during her pain which had almost crushed him. “I need assistance here.” She snarled, one eye moving to the un-moving (fake) Duke.

“So it seems.” Was the answer given.

The Dragonwitch had to move out of the way as one end of the double bladed spear aimed to cut at the wrist of the claw holding her charge. She swatted him away again like an annoying fly, with enough force this time to send back further than before.

“You said, you were going to help.” She accused with a growl.

“Your size compromises the tactical fighting given to me. My creator had fitted me with his skills and to match those of the Good Creativity. Besides, he seems to be only attacking you.” The (fake) Duke let a shit eating grin spread on his face, although it didn’t reach his unblinking green eyes.

“Are you suggesting another form?” The Dragonwitch said.

It would be possible sense the Duke of Creativity had also had a helping hand in creating the Dragonwitch. The (fake) Duke considered it. It would better his chances of keeping the oblivious tenant inside safer, if the Dragonwitch was in such a form to match its own fighting skill set. Although, she wouldn’t be the Dragonwitch anymore.

“It will be an incomplete but reliable form.” The (fake) Duke said. Hold out a hand that held a manifesting dark red and green crystal. “You will take on your creators form.” It informed.

Virgil who had been trying to wiggle out of the Dragonwitches grip from the very start that the fight had start, pause when he heard that. “What?” He gaped, as the Dragonwitch touch the tip of her claw to the crystal. And immediately Virgil found himself being held bridal style by a shadowy form that was definitely Roman, only he seemed to be sparking with fiery red energy, that was the same color as his eyes. Virgil felt his eyebrows shoots up when the fiery eyes turned to look at him, with no emotion coming through, as the shadow version of Roman, set him on his feet just of to the side. On shakey legs Virgil began backing up preparing to run to Patton and Logan, because the shadow person before him was too cruel to even look at. The shadowed Roman, raised one hand and calling forth black bars to shoot from the ground around Virgil, forming a circular cage around him. And wasn’t that just fucking brilliant!

Romulus groan as he few through some of the trees. That had really hurt. He ran back to where he adversaries waited for him, with a trapped Virgil. The Dragonwitch replaced with what he could only guess was sick shadowed version of the late Prince Roman. The shadowed Prince, seeing Romulus fast approaching, held out one hand manifesting a shadowed black blade resembling Roman’s preferred katana. He and the Shadow fought with blade against blade. Until he was finally about to know the shadows weapon from its hand, blades coming to rest at the throats of both threats. The more solid looking and apparently Remus look alike receiving the tip of the blade to rest at its jugular. Romulus was hadn’t noticed that it had yet to move.

“Who made you?” He demanded, now that they were at a standstill, but not for long as he could see the Shadow Roman manifesting another katana.

“The Duke of Creativity.”

“The Prince of Creativity.” Were the synced answers.

“Leave or be dismembered.” (fake) Remus, warned.

“Not without Virgil.” Romulus said, eyes shooting to the trapped and frighten side.

“I refuse.” The Shadow Roman said, with narrowed eyes.

“I am King Creativity. And you will obey!” Romulus snapped. Blocking a swing from the newly formed sword, kicking the shadow Roman away from him so that he now had both look-a-like of the twins in front of him. Neither creations looked impressed.

“You are Old Creativity.” The Shadow Roman gestured. “You are not out creators.”

“I am Creativity!” Romulus said, through gritted teeth, having had enough of these creation disobedience. Waving his hand to summon forth two boulders that hovered silently over his two adversaries.

As the giant boulders went to crush the (fake) Remus and Shadowed Roman, Virgil had let out shriek of horror, at the thought of seeing something resembling Roman destroyed. Thankfully, he was saved from such a sight by the (fake) Duke smashing both boulders into dust with it’s Morningstar. Not allowing the heavy objects to break the line of defense it had now had, for the sleeping Snake inside. Virgil let himself fall onto the ground as he covered his eyes, he didn’t want to watch. He wasn’t gong to watch this fight.

The (fake)Duke let his gaze travel to the cabin it was guarding, that attack had been to close to the walls.“Refrain from causing too much noise, as we kill you, for my tenant needs rest.”(fake) Remus warned. The tremors those boulders would have caused, would have definitely shaken the cabin. It was obvious now the Shadow Roman wasn’t gong to be able to complete such a task by itself.

Romulus huffed at the display of strength from the (fake)Duke. “Oh, and is that who you are hiding behind those walls. The true villain of this scenario?!” He spat, as both (fake)Duke and Shadow Prince, attack at the same time. It had to be the case. He was King Creativity, there was no way the inhabitants of the imagination could disobey him, unless another was trying to take the imagination away from him.

“You should be dodging, instead of talking.” The (fake) Remus said, swinging the Morningstar with ease. Romulus had to duck his head, less he lose it, while blocking a jabbing katana that was aiming for his ribs. He should focus on taking out the Shadow Prince first, as it seemed the creature was the one keeping Virgil in a cage. Although that was easier said than done at the moment. As the two figments of the twin worked well as a duo. They were exceptionally in sync with each other, and Romulus would have considered himself outmatched, if he wasn’t positive that to he was the better fighter, after all they were only copies of his two halve. He had to focus. He had to find an opening. A weak spot.

The Shadow Prince did a kick spin while Romulus dodged another spine breaking swing of the Morningstar, and there was his opening. The Shadow Roman, chest was wide open. Parring away the blow to the Morningstar, Romulus thrusted his one end of his double edge spear forward into the chest of the attacking shadow, causing it to freeze in it movement, even the other copy had took the moment to repositioning himself to were he had started. In front of the cabin, while the Shadow Roman exploded into nothing but dust.

Virgil felt the bars around him disappear around him and when he open his eyes, the Shadow version of his Roman was gone. Tears leaked from his eyes, as it dawn on him what exactly that meant. He was only slightly aware when Patton and Logan slowly made their way to him. He leaned into Patton who had was rubbing slow circles on his back. “Romulus needs to stop.” He mumbled. He had a pretty good idea who was held up in that cabin. And Virgil didn’t want Deceit to feel what he was feeling at this moment. Virgil didn’t think he was going to able to ignore or even accept all the emotions he was feeling at the moment.

The (fake) Duke, took the demise of its fighting partner re-situate itself where the cabin was behind it. One trespasser down, four more to go. The cabins tenant was still blissfully asleep. So, so far, it was doing its job well. Old Creativity was bad for its tenant and would not be permitted to walk away. Not after he had ignore the (fake) Remus’s first warning. Trespassers were lucky the Duke of Creativity was even merciful enough to bother for it to give a warning first. It watch as Old Creativity turned his attention back to the cabin.

“So, now that’s one down, do I have to take you out too, before I meet the villain behind all this?!” Old Creativity demanded, pointing one end of the double bladed spear at the (fake) Duke.

The Morningstar was lifted and pointed at Old Creativity in much the same way. “You are the villain.”

Romulus felt rage boiled in him at that response. He imagined in his head a giant ton ball above both the cabin and the Remus copy. He finish everything in one strike.

The (fake) Duke noticing said shadow forming above, in one jump landed on top of the roof of the cabin and hefting the Morningstar like a bat, sent the large ball flying across the imagination. However, those few seconds his eyes were off of Old Creativity, found him kicking at the door.

Romulus was getting tired of this. Whoever was in there, that was who he had to face to end all of this and with the guard dog on the roof. He found the opportunity to start attacking the door, from kicking it to even jamming the blade of his spear into the wood. The wood creaking against the attack. He went to jab the once more in the wooden door feeling it give. He could hear Virgil calling his name, but he didn’t pay attention he needed the imagination to listen to him. A motion behind him, stopped his continuing attack on the door.

The (fake) Duke landed behind Old Creativity and yanked roughly at the Double bladed weapon pulling in a spinning motion so that Romulus was no longer damaging the wooden structure. Continuing his movements by kicking the Creative side at the knees and bringing him down. Using the Kings weapon as against him to help keep him pinned beneath him, by pressing the handle into the Sides throat, as he started punching the creative side repeatedly in the face. The Morningstar being deemed as too quick and merciful. This trespasser deserved to be beaten to death for even attempting entry to the cabin.

Romulus had little time to react to the fist repeatingly smashing into his face at a rapid speed. He fought to flip their positions, getting his feet to find purchase, while he became more and more disoriented due to the head trauma he was obtaining. But finally he was able to rolled, pushing against the spears handle against his throat, successfully switching their positions. The (fake) Remus didn’t even seem to notice, as the punches still came. Though the handle of the spear was replace with the (fake) Dukes other hand that started squeezing. Romulus was starting to see dots, his own grip and balance loosening leaving him open to more attacks as he could feel the Remus underneath him already trying to switch and get the upper hand again. Having enough of this fight Romulus let he enemy roll them only to continue in another roll one that allowed him to his feet and the (fake) Remus to his knees. And with a firm and fluid motion let the blade on his spear to cut though flesh and bone.

(Deceit in the Cabin)

Something banging on the roof and the door, had Deceit jolting awake, gripping his two plushy to his chest. Looking around slightly startled, he noticed his living doll was gone. Had it gone back to the living room? Did the Dragonwitch come back? It would have let him know if that was the case right? The noise at the door was getting more violent and Deceit found himself hurrying to get out of the warm bed, throwing on his gloves, capulet, and hat, on his way to the door. Which wasn’t easy anymore as not eating for so long meant that he was very low on energy. Stopping short when he noticed that it looked slightly crooked in its place. But the loud banging had stopped. ‘Remus?,,,” He asked, hands going to the three locks and undoing them. When had the door always had three locks. He opened the slightly damaged door in time enough to see Romulus fighting with his (fake) Remus on the ground, the King of Creativity looking worse for wear as he manage to roll to his feet and the blade of the double blade spear he willed, sliced all the way through the (fake) Dukes neck.

Its head falling off its shoulder rolling on the ground a bit and the decapitated body slumping to the side in defeat. Slowly the lifeless body of the (fake) Remus started dusting away. A silent cry left his lips as he tried to reminding himself that he couldn’t cry here. That he had to keep breathing. That that hadn’t been his Remus to begin with anyway. That it had been a fake. But it had been a good fake.

“Deceit?” Romulus’s voice called with slightly confusion. The blade of his weapon pointed at the Snake side. His mismatched red and green eyes seeming to glow from the throws of battle. “You were in the cabin this whole time?” The weapon lowered, from shock.

Deceit stared a the King of Creativity, trying his hardest not to show him that, that blow might have taken Deceit with the (fake) Deceit. At least then he wouldn’t be hurting right now. He wouldn’t give them that satisfaction. What right did the brute have to sound confused? Off to the side he was aware of the other three, standing off to the side. Virgil looking like he wanted to die just as much as Deceit wanted to at this moment. The snake sclosed his eyes, which were burning with how hard he was trying to stay in control of himself. _Everything was fine. He would be okay. It wasn’t even the real Remus. His heart wasn’t breaking again._ How did they even find his cabin? His safe place?

“Deceit?” Romulus took a step toward him.

Not wanting the Creative side near him, Deceit let out a warning hiss that slammed the door shut, and slamming the locks back in place.

“DECEIT?! LET ME IN!” Romulus banged on the door.

“I want to escape for him….” Deceit chokes, hand slipping in to the pocket that still held the Dukes green sash.

And back door appeared, in the kitchen and Deceit exited, and had the cabin get rid of the door before circling around and watching the others: besides Virgil who was still kneeling on the ground with wide eyes. follow King Romulus into the wooden home, once he had kicked the door off its hinges. Deceit wasted no time is running as for the door to his room. The cold of the snow and the hunger that ate at his body slowing him down some. He was just so tired and cold.

(Back in the Cabin)

Romulus hadn’t realized it was Janus that had open the door, until he did, with his weapon pointed at the sick looking and weaponless Side. Deceit had a look of horror on his face and Romulus could tell the Snake side was trying to school his features and failing at it. He took a step toward the Lying side, wanting to, god, he didn’t know. How was he going to fix this? At his movement, Janus seemed to go on the defense and hiss, before slamming a locking the door.

“DECEIT?!” Romulus called and started banging on the door more frantically, afraid of what Janus was going to do. “LET ME IN!” He demanded. Backing up and giving one good swift kick to the already damaged door and rushing in. Patton and Logan following closely behind. Patton ran through the cabin, looking in each room for the Snake side. While Logan merely glance around.

“This doesn’t resemble the home of a villain, Romulus. This looks more like a get away home.” Logan commented.

And didn’t that make Romulus feel like shit even more. After shouting accusation that a villain must be here trying to sabotage and take the imagination from him, when all along it had been Janus. Janus who looked like death warmed over. What was the Snakey bio even doing this far into the imagination?

“Guys look!” Patton came rushing back holding some plushies of a snake and an octopus. “I found them in his bed.” He said, a worried frown on his face.

“Are you sure their his?” Logan questioned.

“There’s only one bedroom Lo.” Patton nodded, who hugged the stuffed animals. “Poor Deceit.”

Logan who was still standing at the entry way, glanced out to check to see if Virgil was still where they left him, and spotted a running Deceit. “There he is.” He called, pointing.

Romulus pushed past the Logical side, leaving his weapon behind as he dashed after the fleeing side. Gaining ground quickly. Up ahead a lone yellow and green door came into view.

Deceit, wheezed as his the door came into view. He just needed to make it to his room. He heard pounding footsteps in the crunching snow and tried to push himself harder to get to his room. But shrieked and hissed, when arms wrapped around him trapping his arms to his side and lifted him off his feet. However, Deceits kicking and struggling caused him and his assailant to tumble on to the ground. And Deceit hissed more as the cold snow soaked his clothes.

“Shit!” Romulus voice grunted, in his ear. “Janus stop!”

At the sound of King Creativity’s voice, Deceits struggled harder. _**“Let me go!!”**_ He hissed, getting a lucky jab with his elbow at Romulus’s ribs. Although the grip around his didn’t loosen.

“Just listen for a second!” Romulus grunted, having a hard time keeping hold of the struggling Snake side.

He emotion high and body weak from the cold and hunger, Deceit gave one more loud hiss, before biting into the closest arm, digging his fangs in deep through fabric and skin.

“Ouch!” The arms around him fell away quickly, and Deceit rolled to his feet, and glared with tears in his eyes at Romulus who was hugging the arm that was bitten. “You bit me?!” Glowing red and green eyes stared unbeleiving and the blown out brown and yellow eyes.

In answer Deceit hissed one more, time hearing the other coming and quickly opened the door to his room and slamming it shut behind him. Breathing heavily he took the heaviest thing in his room which was an unopened heat lamp he had yet to put together and shoved it against the yellow and green door, before pushing his bed against his closet door. Before taking a moment to look around his room, and trying to get himself back under control, breathing heavily past his fangs that had lengthen due to his desperate want to get away. Gulping Deceit, pulled out the green sash and slipped it on, burying his face in the loose sash, and inhaling. Willing himself to calm down and think thing through.

He was _fine._

He was going to be _fine._

Where was he going to go now? They were going to find him here. And after biting and Romulus he knew they weren't going to want to have choice words with him. Oh, no. He just justified their reasons to believe he was truly the villain out of all the sides. When all he wanted was he Remus back! Deceit screamed into the fabric of the sash as his body violently shiver in the cold and soaked clothes. The shiver causing jolting pains to follows them. And that only happened when he got too weak, too cold. He was going to turn into a literal snake, and he didn’t want to be left alone surrounded by the other side in his weakest form. He had only one option. Thomas.

Already hearing the others banging on the door hidden in the closet, Deceit hurriedly popped out of his room and behind an unsuspecting Thomas. Grabbing the man who what all of them in one, he got a startled yelp from him as they locked eyes.

“Deceit?” Thomas breathed. The man looking like he hadn’t been sleeping well for a while and Deceit knew half of that was because of him and the fact the Romulus was lacking in doing his job and keeping the Dark Imagination stable. “What happened to you?” Thomas asked, worry creeping in his eyes.

“You will not tell them I am here.” He breathed out, unable to keep his body from shivering.

“Uh?”

“The othersss, I don’t want to sssee them and you will lie whenever they come looking.” Deceit hissed. “In return when I am better I leave you alone. But I need ssssomeone now.”

“Deceit what’s wrong? Of course, I won’t let anyone bother you buddy.” Thomas sad as he went to put a comforting hand on Deceit, who shied away, hissing defensively, although he knew Thomas wasn’t lying to him. Thomas had been making great efforts in learning about the different sides to himself. And although a bit weary of Remus and Deceit, had never really shown wanting anything bad to happen to then. That alone was comforting enough. But still left Deceit wondering why Thomas need to King Creativity back. If things had been going well before.

“Don’t!… Not ready….Only Remussss…..He’ssss gone.” Deceit pleaded, before feeling himself shifting and soon he was looking up at Thomas, who looked so lost, but didn’t stop the yellow cobra looking snake as he slithers, into one of his dresser drawer that had been left slightly opened. Deceit hissed softly as he curled himself under the cloths in the drawer and let his eyes slip close. Thomas had been telling the truth, and he could trust Thomas.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think this is one of my longest chapter for this story. So what did you all think?


	8. Chapter 8

  
  


**Chapter 8: Twice Shy….**

They had been unable to get through the yellow and green door that Deceit had escape through, so they had returned to Romulus’s room.The King of Creativity had immediately rushed off to the Dark Sides to go and find Deceit. Logan accompanying him, while Patton and Virgil sat down in the Common Area. Virgil sitting and staring at nothing, his anxious filled mind still in turmoil of what had happened in the imagination. It was silly how a Shadow version of Roman and knowing Romulus had killed it was affecting him so badly. He wanted to curl up and die. Choking on tears that were just pouring from his eyes, Virgil leaned into Patton. Who while holding the plushies from the cabin, wrapped him in a comforting hug.

“Its going to be okay, kiddo.” He murmured.

“No its not Pat.” Virgil said, shaking his head. “I don’t think Romulus understands what he has done. Not just to me. But to Deceit as well.” He looked the Dad side in the eyes. “You guys just don’t know. Deceit and I just lost Roman and Remus twice.”

“I know, kiddo. I know.” Patton cooed, trying to calm the anxious side down. “But we got to give him a chance.”

Virgil shook his head. “Its not going to work.” He said pushing off the couch. “I can’t try anymore, Pat. I’m sorry.” He sniffed, and left the worried Moral side on the couch, going to his dark room where his Roman hug pillow was waiting for him.

Patton watched his dark strange son, disappear up the stairs, before turning his attention the two plushies in his lap. A yellow snake with its tongue sticking out, and to Patton the snake looked sad, since its mouth didn’t curve up. Then there was the green octopus with its tentacles all flared out, looking like they were reaching out. After a few moment of staring at the plushies, he pushed them closer together, wrapping the octopus tentacles around the snake as if they were both hugging.

“There, now you look happier.” Patton said, with a sad smile. Placing the plushies on the couch next to him, just as Romulus and Logan came back from the Dark Sides home. Romulus was still cradling the arm Deceit had bitten. “How’s Deceit?” He asked immediately.

“Well, after Romulus decide the best course of action was rid Deceits room of a door, we couldn’t find him. And judging by my observation of the rest of the Dark Side’s living space, I would say that Deceit hasn’t been living there for quite some time, if the dust and cobwebs were anything to go by.” Logan answered, as he walked to the cabinets under the sink, pulling out a first aide kit, while Romulus wordlessly sat down at the table.

“So, he’s been living in that cabin the whole time in the imagination?” Patton asked joining the other two sides at the table.

“It appears so.” Logan nodded, snapping on gloves. “Roll your sleeve up Romulus, we must treat that bite.”

Romulus did as told and let Logan pock around the painful bite, hissing when the Logical side touched a sensitive spot. It really hurt. Had started burning really as soon as Janus had sunk his fangs into him.

“The veins here are turning yellow.” Logan mused running a finger lightly along the discolored veins, making Romulus flinch from the pain the gentle touch had cause. “I didn’t know Deceit had venom.” The logical side hummed.

“Just do what you need to do Logan. I’m starting to get a headache.” Romulus groan, letting his head drop onto the table.

“There’s not much I can do at the moment, as I am unsure how to treat this particular bite.” Logan admitted, sounding irritated that he didn’t know something, as he finished putting loose bandages on the affected areas. “Do keep me updated if you start feeling unwell, or start getting high fevers. In the meantime we should try and call Deceit, so to be sure you aren’t in any danger.”

“Great! I’ll try calling him!” Patton volunteered, going back to the couch to grad the two plushies. “That way I can give these cuties back to him.”

Logan sighed. “I don’t think-”

“Yeah Pat, don’t call-” Romulus and Logan began to say at the same time.

“Deceit! Friendo, come on up here!” Patton called, a small hopeful smile on his face. When nothing happened, that smile went away. “Oh….” He looked down at the two lost plushies in his arms with a disappointed frown. “I guess I’ll just hold onto them….”

“Its fine, I’m going to just go to bed and lay down for bit.” Romulus said, excusing himself, and beating a quick retreat up the stairs.

“Before you go.” Logan stopped him, already in the freezer and pulling out a ice-pack, tossing it to Romulus. “Put that on your face.” The Logical side instructed.

Nodding Romulus continued on his way up the stairs. He stopped by Virgil’s door and knocked softly, wanting to at least be sure one of the Sides that seemed to have a pull on him was alright. “Virgil?….” He called, softly remembering how distraught the Anxious side had been at the cabin, but he received no answer. When he tried the door, he found it locked. “Okay. I’ll come back later.” He said, quietly, Finally going to his room.

Once the door closed, Romulus hugged the arm that had been bitten closer and tighter around his middle. The bite hurt and burned yes, but it felt like something was trying to rip him apart on the inside. The lights in the room flickered, causing him to slowly make his way to the full body triple mirror that occupied one corner of the room. The middle mirror showing his reflection, that despite snapping away the ruined clothes with new one, his face still held the beatings it took for the fight with the created twin look-a-likes in the imagination. The mirrors on the side, reveal blurry reflections of the twin themselves. Remus on his left and Roman to his right. Something that he was use to since the very first day he came back. The twins reflections becoming blurrier and blurrier the more time passed. Both were looking back at him with displeased expressions. And while Romulus himself had one red and one green eye. The twins both had the same brown eyes that Thomas had. Once upon a time before the split, Romulus himself had brown eyes. Now he guessed this was karma for always picking on Janus for his differences back when they were young.

“It seems you boys left quite a shadow behind. And here I always thought things would suffer in my absence.” Romulus chuckled, sitting on the edge of his bed facing the mirror, deciding on talking to the reflections this once wouldn’t hurt. Being sure to keep a tight hold around his middle. If he cared to look hard enough he would swear both twin were giving him the evil eye. “But I am back, so you two aren’t needed anymore. I can turn the imagination back whole again, all those monsters and unsettling thought will never bother Thomas with me here.” Both reflection of the twins seemed to shift in displeasure at that. He doubled over as sharp pain blazed along his spine and the bite on his arm flared even more.

He never knew Janus had venom. But maybe that was for the better back then. After all he wasn’t the nicest to the Snake side when they were younger. Always swept away with his adventures and slaying the monsters of the mind that always seemed to scare Thomas. Not that, that excused any of his behavior back then….Or now. “I am the Original Creativity, and things are going to better with me here. I don’t know why your still trying to stick around?” He huffed. This time the reflections did move, both crossing their arms; although Remus’s reflection had a sneer on his face that showed off sharper teeth than Roman, or Romulus himself had. “I will watch over both of them. Nothing would ever hurt them.” He assured. The bite on his arm flared again, seeming to become worse each time he spoke. And the twins in the mirror showed their displeasure be banging soundlessly on the glass, mouths moving, but Romulus could hear nothing. “Just stop. You two just need to stop.” He said, with a wave of his hand in the direction of the mirrors. Watching the mirror reflections of the twins get replaced be his own, he let out a pained grunt finally let himself lay down.

The twins had brought him back whether by accident or not and he wasn’t about to let himself get split again. He could make this work. Thomas still needed his King of Creativity. Patton and Logan seemed to have accepted his return just fine. Now he just had to win over the two sides that mattered. The pain from the bite spiked again running up his arm. “I can make them both happy. I know I can.” He declared to himself, wincing at the pain in his arm.

Janus and Virgil were the ones he needed to convince of that. He had thought Virgil was warming up to him but after today, Romulus realized he had a lot of work ahead of him. Maybe if he could get Janus to talk to him and they work things out then Virgil would follow. Before trying to get some sleep, Romulus tried to will the injuries to heal, but nothing happened, he sighed and just chalked it up to the venom that Janus has injected into him. Who knew Thomas’s mindscape would become difficult over the years.

(Thomas’s bedroom)

Thomas, sat in front of the dresser drawer that he had watched Deceit slither himself into. That had been last night and Thomas, not having gotten as much sleep due to some rather intense nightmares, had woken up early just to take a peek to see if the yellow snake was still there. Sitting criss-cross-applesauce on the floor now, he watched over the sleeping snake. Thinking back to how Deceit had looked when he showed up. The Lying side seemed frazzled and thinner, his clothes had even looked slightly baggy on him. And speaking of clothes, they had also looked wet, and Thomas was sure that Deceit had been wearing Remus’s green sash. He knew he hadn’t heard from the side since the appearance of King Romulus, but Thomas had honestly thought it was because of the King’s presence. Now though, he was starting to see the snake had been grieving. Deceits eyes even the snake one had been bloodshot and the human side of his face had been a sickening gray color, and his scales were no longer bright yellow anymore. Thomas knew Deceit didn’t like looking weak, so the real question was, what had driven the grieving snake to finally come to Thomas?

“Kiddo!!” Patton’s voice called from downstairs.

A hiss came from the dresser. Deceit having woken up at the Moral sides voice. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell them you’re hear.” He assured, keeping his voice soft. Another hiss sounded, this time more softly and Thomas took that as a sign that Deceit was going to go back to sleep.

“Thomas, we require your assistance.” Logan was the next one to call up to him.

Not wanting to have one of the other sides to come in his room, not after he had promised Deceit that he wouldn’t let the others know where he was, Thomas got up and went downstairs. The sides downstairs were all waiting for him with Logan and Patton sitting on the couch side by side, while Romulus was pacing the room. Virgil however didn't seem to be around. Thomas didn’t miss the swollen bruises that litter the Kings face. Like he been in a fight. Seeing the bruises on Romulus face had Thomas remembering how panic and desperate Deceit had sounded, pleading for Thomas to not tell the other. Surely Deceit didn’t do that to Romulus. That didn’t seemed like something the Snake side would result to. “Romulus what happen?” Thomas asked.

“Just a mishap in the imagination, nothing to worry about.” Romulus assured.

“Actually, what Romulus means is that, that mishap in the imagination had him falsely accusing Deceit in being a villain while getting in a fight with some of the creations there, that refused to listen to him. Thus had Deceit rightfully trying to get away, and bite Romulus when he tried to prevent him from doing so.” Logan stated, not impressed with Romulus trying to keep Thomas in the dark.

“What?” Thomas asked, flabbergasted. “Romulus, Wha….”

“Gee tattle tale, why don’t you tell him Virgil got kidnapped too.” Romulus snapped, talking over Thomas.

“Whoa, Virgil was what?” Thomas demanded.

“Oh, but he’s safe now.” Patton reassured, trying to ease the tension a bit. “He’s in his room.”

“Precisely. Now the reason we need you Thomas. Is because it seems that Deceit has a venomous bite that I would like to discuss with him. But seeing as Romulus hasn’t succumb to the bite I am guessing it is not deadly, but causes high amounts of pain to the recipient.” Logan explained.

“It doesn’t hurt that baAADD! Ow!” Romulus tried to deflect, but instantly grabbed his arm as the pain moved up his arm even more.

Logan cleared his throat. “Right. Anyway Deceit isn’t answering any of our calls and we are unable to find him. We were wondering if you would call him for us as he might feel more obligated to answer your summons than any of ours.”

“Um, okay….” Thomas closed his eyes and pleaded to whoever was listening that Deceit would stay in the dresser. “Deceit.” He called, not really like he would call the others, but close enough. Opening his eyes he found no Deceit and that just made him look to the heavens in relief. “Well, it didn’t work!” He said, clapping his hands together, trying to think on his feet. “But you said, it wasn’t deadly right Logan?” He asked.

“Correct.”

“Then why do you need Deceit?” Thomas wanted to make sure it wasn’t to terrorize the Snake side. Deceit hadn’t looked like he was well enough to get yelled at right now.

“Merely, to know what type of side effects we should expect, beside the veins around the affect area turning yellow, pain, and I’m going to say fever, since Romulus has been perspirating a lot today.” Logan answered, reading off a notebook that he had brought from his room.

“I am not sweating! Ouch! Merlin beard it hurts!!” Romulus shouted.

“Yellow veins?” Thomas asked.

“Yes, Romulus show Thomas your arm.” Logan suggested.

Not really wanting to, Romulus didn’t object, rolling his sleeve back revealing the yellow veins had moved past the bandage area and was indeed going up his arm, stopping right where the pain would stop.

“Oh my, that looks worse since last night.” Logan hummed jotting down his observation.

“Maybe one of Romans village healer in the imagination could help?” Thomas suggested, remembering Roman’s countless stories of his adventures.

“But none of the creation will listen to Romulus if he doesn’t create them himself!” Patton said, worriedly.

“Patton!” Romulus shushed.

“Its true.” Logan agreed.

“Logan! He doesn’t need to know any of that!” The Creative side defended, but was cut off and everyone watched as the yellow veins visibly spread even further up Romulus’s arm.

“Well, it is true, even if you want to deny it. As I was saying yesterday when Thomas was younger the imagination was one whole, and all that roam our young Thomas’s mind was the fear of monster hiding in the closet or under the bed. And your job at the point was to slay the monster that kept Thomas from falling asleep, along with giving him curiosity and to turn his most pleasant thoughts into dreams. And when it was time to play pretend you made it possible for Thomas to in-vision himself being whatever or whoever he wanted to be.” Logan said. “Now when Thomas started seeing things in black as white or if you would good and evil; or right and wrong, you were split into Roman (Good Creativity) and Remus (Bad creativity) and thus the imagination split and grew. Therefore that would make you neutral Creativity. A young child's creativity if I must be blunt.”

“Now see here-” Romulus said, offended.

“Making Roman’s and Remus’s creations more stronger than you can handle and therefor the reason the creations will not listen to you. And also the reason why you either have difficulty changing or adding onto the imagination.” Logan finished, straightening his glasses.

“I am not neutral! Are you telling me the twins were stronger than me?!” Romulus bellowed, really offended now. The creative side doubled over the pain shot up his arm again. Patton flinched at the angered tone from the couch.

“They have to be in order to maintain such a vast area that we know as Thomas’s imagination, but they also represented a lot more than you had when we were young. My theory is that you are not equipped to handle both Roman’s or the Dukes job.” Logan stated bluntly.

Thomas seeing the King of Creativity face start to turn red with anger decided to step in. “Okay, that’s enough. I think we’re all letting our emotions get the best of us here.”

“Non-sense, I feel absolutely nothing, toward his immature reaction.” Logan denied, closing his notebook and crossing his arms.

“Immature?!” Romulus growled.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean that, kiddo.” Patton tried to appease.

“I don’t believe I stuttered, unless you received hearing damage from yesterday, you should have been able to hear me just fine.” Logan sighed, having had enough of Romulus raising his voice at him. “Anyway I have things to do. Call me if you the yellow veins start moving toward you heart. I don’t think we want to know what happens if it reaches it. Patton your welcome to join me if you wish.” Logan said, sinking back into the mindscape.

(Thomas’s Room)

Deceit blinked his eyes open as the shouting downstairs got louder. He wasn’t able to sleep like he wanted to mostly because he was so on edge. He had felt a slight tug that happened when being summoned by Thomas, but it seemed Thomas wasn’t really trying so even though Deceit was weak he was able to ignore the pull that only happened once, for that he was grateful. Coiling tighter into the clothes in the dresser drawer he was in, trying to relax enough to go to sleep. The multiple voices down stairs soon started to sound muffled, as he slipped back to sleep. Trusting Thomas a bit more, as he had already proven he was going to keep Deceit hidden from the others.

“ _Dee~” Remus whined, from his room._

_Janus who was making himself a snack, preparing for a marathon of his favorite show that was coming on that night, opted to not answer for fear of being dragged into the Dukes realm for a surprise adventure. Not that he didn’t enjoy them. But the Snake side had planned and cleared his schedule for tonight. Surely whatever The Dark Creative side wanted he could conjure. He had the couch prepped with his heating blankets, snake plushy, pillows, drinks, and beverages. Even going as far as prepping for Remus for when the Duke decided he wanted to join him. So when he stepped in his room, to change into the p.j.’s Remus had given him for Christmas, he was not expecting for two large tentacles to snatch him up and drag him through what looked like a bottomless hole in the middle of his room._

“ _Remus!” He snapped, as the tentacles, dropped him safely in the Dark Creative sides bed._ _Finding said Duke waiting with open arms and no clothes on.“What have I told you about altering my room?!” He hissed, unfazed by the Dukes nudity._

_The Duke merely laughed as he wound his arms around Janus, the tentacles that brought him joining in. “Well, I called but my snakey wasn’t charmed enough to follow my voice.”_

“ _Ew! Is that really all you could come up with?” Deceit sneered, wiggling to turn around so he could see the creative sides face._

_However, the Duke refused to let him, and instead bit the Lying side on the ear, on the snake side of his face. Pulling a surprise hiss from the smaller. “Ouch!”_

“ _I could eat you for not answering the first time, if that would be better.” Remus chuckled chaotically when Janus began pulling away, the Dukes arms and tentacles loosening, letting the now blushing side to move away, and off the bed._

_Janus rubbed at his sore scaly ear, although he knew Remus hadn’t bitten to draw blood, despite how sharp his teeth were. “Was there a specific reason you dragged me here? I was preparing for a marathon.”_

“ _Don’t be like that Janny, I was bored and you didn’t answers when I called.” Remus pouted. His tentacles reaching for the Snake and tugging him back by the waist._

“ _No. Not tonight! I want to_ _relax and watch tv.” Janus said, shoving the tentacles away, smacking the one that was sneaking its way up his shirt._

“ _Double Deeeeeee!!” Remus begged. The Snake side already walking out of his room. The Dark Creative side pouting for a second before his smile returned. “Downstairs it is then! We can do it in front of the tv!!” He rejoiced. Hopping out of the bed chasing after the Snake._ _Plowing into Janus who was once again trying to enter his room, but instead found himself heft over the Dukes shoulders, the tentacles wiggling their way up the Snakes shirt, searching for the his sensitive areas._

“ _REMUSSSSS!! NO HAHAHAH! STOP!! THEY TICKLE!! hiss GET THAT SLIMY THING AWAY FROM MY FACE!! HAHA!! No! Hahahahaha!!! hisss”_

“ _oUcH!! Ohoh I didn’t know you liked playing rough Janjan!!” The Duke cackled,_ _as once again Janus slipped from him._

“ _You better not make me missss; phahaha, my ssshow or I’ll feed you; Phaha, your eyeballsss!”_

“ _Mmm Yummmy!!”_

Deceit was jolted awake from the fond dream, when something wrapped around him, startling him so bad he struck the thing that was covering him, letting out several hisses.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Thomas’s voice sounded form above. The thing cover Deceit was removed, revealing the face of Thomas with a very apologetic look, and holding a heating pad. “I read that snakes needed heat, so….” He gestured to the heating pad in his hands.

Deceit eyed Thomas and the two were stuck staring at each other in awkward silence. “Okay, this is awkward, are you able to change back?” Thomas, asked, not liking not getting a response back.

“So, you really let yourself go Deceit.” Virgil’s voice came from behind Thomas, causing both Thomas and Snake to jump in surprise.

“Virgil!!” Thomas said, slamming the drawer with Deceit in it closed. “Deceit? Where? I don’t see that slimy boi anywhere.”

“Your acting stinks when your nervous.” Virgil scoffed, from Thomas’s bed, his hood up and over his eyes, body hunched in on itself. “Besides I know he’s here. You’ve been worrying all day about him after talking with the others.”

“W-what? No I’m not?” Thomas denied, hoping to give the snake a chance to sink out.

Virgil lifted his head, and lowered his hood, revealing bloodshot eyes from crying to Thomas. “If he’s in his snake form then he doesn’t have the energy to sink out, so open the drawer before you accidentally smother him.” The emo said, getting up from the bed and looked in the drawer when Thomas, finally relented.

Deceit stared up at Virgil, who reached down holding his hand out, inviting Deceit to coil around the offered arm. The heat coming off of Virgil felt so nice, that Deceit couldn't resist any longer and slowly wrapped himself around the emo’s offered arm, his head resting on the anxious sides shoulder, snuggling into his neck, trying to soak up as much warmth as possible.

“So, how do we get him to change back?” Thomas asked, watching the rare moment of Virgil and Deceit, being in the same room together; Even if both weren’t acting like their normal selves.

“He’s got to get warm. Then he’s got to eat.” Virgil said, going back to the bed. Thomas coming to join them.

Deceit, was no longer paying attention. The heat coming off of Virgil lulling him into a sleep like daze. He remember a time when the three of them had sleepovers when The Dark side became to cold for Deceit. He forgot how much he missed those moments.

“What happened?” Thomas asked.

“Its all too complicated, in all honesty. But if you want to know what wrong with Deceit, he hasn’t been taking care of himself.” Virgil answered, moving his head to the side, when Deceit started nudging his way underneath the hoodie to get closer to the trapped heat under the black and purple hoodie. “He has not taken the return of King Romulus and the loss of Remus well.”

Thomas, tilted his head. Studying both his Anxious side and his Lying side. “And you? How are you holding up Virge?”

Deceit, who had himself wrapped around Virgil chest under the hoodie, felt the anxious side take a deep breath before answering. “I’m not doing too hot either. But Deceit is the one we need to worry about.” Virgil admitted. “I don’t think Romulus is aware that his action are not helping.”

“So, your not going to tell them he’s here are you?” Thomas asked.

“Tsk, no. I’m here for the same reason he is.” Virgil tsked.

Thomas, gave the anxious side a confused look.

Virgil sighed, not really wanting to admit out loud that he wanted comfort and with Romulus coming by knocking on his door every few hours, just wasn’t helping. Romulus wasn’t who he and Deceit needed. Thomas was there only option until he and the Snake side could either accept that the twins were gone. Or until whatever brought King Romulus back caused him to split again. “We don’t want to be alone, but the others are too much right now.” He felt Deceit tighten his coils around his chest slightly as they both waited for Thomas’s response.

Thomas had gotten most of the story from Patton once he had sent Logan and Romulus back to their rooms. But to hear it from Virgil and seeing Deceit so not Deceit. “Do you guys want to sleep here?” He offered, receiving a surprised look from Virgil.

“But its two in the afternoon….” Virgil said, pointing to the clock on the nightstand.

“I didn’t get much sleep last night, so just this once, I don’t think it would hurt. Besides we don’t have to go to sleep, we can just lay there and warm Deceit up.” Thomas suggested, knowing full well that Virgil if not Deceit too were going to fall asleep if their red bloodshot eyes were anything to go by.

Deceit relaxed his coils at Thomas’s response and Virgil took that as a sign that Deceit was okay with this set up. “Fine.” Virgil conceded. Already feeling Deceit moving so the anxious side would be able to lay down without squishing the Snake side. Thomas laying down next to them.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am seriously enjoying all of your comments. Can't wait to hear what you all think of the new chapter!! :D I know this one might be kind of tense. but I'm planning on picking things up in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Miniature Snakes**

Deceit woke up surrounded by warmth, and with a comforting weight resting on top of him. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he brought his yellow gloved hand up to his face and moved his fingers, silently glad that he was no longer a literal snake. Virgil and Thomas had the deceitful side in the middle, their arms hugging him, which explained the comforting weight that held him to the bed. But now that he was feeling slightly better, it was time to for him to keep his promise and leave, and not bother Thomas any more. Wiggling slightly to try and loosen their arms that were around them, he felt Thomas’s arms constrict even tighter, just as he was about to get Virgil arms to slip away.

“I know you said you would leave me alone, but I never even agreed to that part of the deal.” Thomas murmured, blinking sleepily at Deceit.

“Why are you still awake?” The Snake side hissed, trying to keep what was left of his reputation intact.

“Bad dreams….Remus never gave me so many.” Thomas, yawned. “Logan said King Romulus isn’t able to control all of the imagination like Roman and Remus.”

Deceit stared at Thomas, taking in how tired he looked, and wouldn’t you know it the Snake side, was already trying to think of a way to help Thomas sleep better, because that was his job, to make sure Thomas didn’t work himself till he dropped. Yet that is what was happening. “Romulus is not taking care of all the imagination. The monsters are running rampant in the Dark side with no one to keep them cut down in numbers.” Deceit admitted, basically clarifying the Logical’s sides observations. And Deceit just couldn’t let that continue.

Thomas’s health was most important to them all. Deceit was to make sure they all were working in peek condition and for that to happen Thomas needed proper sleep. “Go to sleep Thomas.” Deceit said, wiggling from the tangle of arms that were trying to keep him trapped in the bed.

“Don’t you leave me too, Deceit.” Thomas mumbled, staring at the retreating Snake side.

Deceit tried to give his best reassuring smile. “And let you turn into a pure little angel. Never.” He said.

Virgil blink the sleep out of his eyes, feeling Deceit leaving the bed. He could hear the tightness in the Snakes voice as he lulled Thomas to sleep, and slipped out after him. “I know your not about to return, without eating. You know you need to take care of yourself and keep your energy up to avoid turning into a snake. What would Remus say if he saw you letting yourself waste away?” Virgil said, once said, Snake was standing in the area they usually used for videos.

Deceit turned to face the Anxious side that had let himself drop onto the bottom stairs and leaned against the wall. “And Roman would be so proud?” Deceit hissed.

Virgil flinched as if he’d been hit.

Deceit immediately felt bad. “I didn’t mean that Virgil. I know you’ve been having a hard time coping too.”

“Its fine. But you should still eat something.” Virgil sighed, shrugging. “I know you. Once you start thinking with a clear head, your going to start slithering around to find a way to turn this into something you can expose, or use.” Virgil said with a knowing smirk.

Deceit narrowed his eyes at the emo.

“Come on, you always do. Just because I left doesn’t mean I forgotten everything you do.Although it does make it hard to ever trust you. I will admit you make the perfect villain in most scenarios.” Virgil scoffed. “So go eat something, and come back to my room when you got one of those devilish ideas on how we get rid of Romulus.” Virgil said with a smirk full of teeth.

“Why Virgil are asking to help me assassinate a King?” Deceit asked, with as much faux surprise, as he could muster at the moment.

Virgil didn’t have to say anything as they locked eyes. The Anxious Sides eyes flashing purple as he let himself sink back into the mindscape, back to his room.

Deceit couldn’t help the grateful smile crossed his face. Virgil was right. Of he and Remus wanted something they would be scheming right now to get what they wanted. And right now Deceit, wanted his Remus back, and Virgil had just offered to help. Humming in thought Deceit, wandered into Thomas’s kitchen and grabbing some leftover pizza in the fridge.

“Now how do I get of rid of a King?” He mused, his free hand picking at the green sash that he was still wearing as he munched on his pizza.

He stomach rejoicing with finally getting food, the flavor of the pizza sauce and cheese exploding in his mouth. He hissed in delight. His quick meal being interrupted however, when the devil himself and Logan appeared in front of the tv, arguing. Deceit, immediately ducked down, hiding behind the counter. Maybe weeks ago he would just sunk out of sight, but if he was going to get Remus back he needed information.

“Listen nerd, my ideas are genius! The Fanders will love it!” Romulus was boasting, sounding irritated.

“They don’t correlate with the other videos that we have been putting out. And your telling me that you would like to be introduce to the Fanders, sitting on a throne right here in the living while we talk about how to find your one true love.” Logan question, sounding frustrated with the very thought. “Do realize how ridiculous that sounds and how much false information you are wanting us to give to our followers?”

“That’s why you will be there to give the facts, and no false information will be given.” Romulus huffed, but ended of groaning in pain.

“That’s not….Love doesn’t!!!….Oh, I’m glad you came to me instead of Patton. The last thing we need is you getting him worked up. There is no instructions for finding true love.” Logan grunted. And Deceit could almost imagine the Logical side scowling.

“We will let Thomas decide who’s idea is better.” Romulus declared, already stomping up the stairs. “Which will be my idea!”

“We shall see about that.” Logan seethed.

Deceit peeked over the counted just as they disappeared up the stairs and into Thomas’s room. Waking the poor guy up in the middle of the night. Grabbing one more pizza from the fridge Deceit sunk back into the mindscape on the Light’s Side and in front of King Romulus’s room. Slipping into the room, that looked exactly like it did twenty-five years ago. Down to the full length triple mirror, positioned where Deceit could see his reflection perfectly no matter where he was in the room. Finally getting the sleep and swallowing the last of the pizza already feeling stronger. Which was good as with how much energy he was about to use up.

The full length mirrors reflected Deceits reflection perfectly as the yellow snake eye and scales started illuminating, and in perfect motions of a puppeteer, spread out a gloved hand, a glowing miniature serpent materialized, with a golden string that only Deceit could see, that led right back to the Lying side. “A pretty little thing. But maybe less glow.” Deceit muttered and the miniature serpents light died out slightly to nonexistent.

Looking around the room for the perfect hiding spot for his little pet, Deceits glowing snake eye raked over the papers littered with ideas, that even to him wouldn't cut it for a video, along with a journal that sat opened. But then he spotted the perfect place for his pet after looking up and spotting a rather large mirror above the bed. “Thank god he still as narcissistic and egotistical as ever.” He scoffed, waving his hand upward and watching the little snake slide through the glass.

Making another miniature snake identical to the first and just to be on the safe side sent it through the middle mirror the triple full length mirror that he was sure Romulus probably ogled at himself in. The glow of his snake eye and scales died down, once he was done, leaving Deceit drained and with a headache. Taking a steady breathe and satisfied with his pets, Deceit sunk out and returned to the Dark sides common area and let himself fall back onto the couch.

“Now we wait.” Deceit, gripping the green sash around him and closed his eyes, not sleeping but forcing himself to keep the little snakes from fading.

(Back in Romulus’s room)

King Creativity, slammed the door to his room shut, and rubbed at his face. How was he suppose to make video ideas in place of Roman if all Logan and Thomas were going to do was shoot them down. He thought that his idea was great. Sitting on his bed he rolled up in sleeve, the yellow veins were now passed hid elbow and working its way to his shoulder and was in constant pain, no matter what Logan gave him for the pain. Curiously he glanced subtly at the triple mirror with the same reflections as last time staring back at him. The twin never changing mirrors. Roughly yanking his sleeve back down he went and picked up his journal and had to snap his fingers a few times to get a copy of Janus and Virgil to materialize in front of him,

The twins in the mirror, already sending him death glares, but he ignored them. This was his room and if was going to woo the difficult Sides, he needed practice. Stopping in front of his Janus and giving a gentleman's bow, while taking a yellowed gloved hand into his. His Janus gave him a soft smile as a blush formed on the human side of his face. Something within him stabbed a sharp pain through his body, that pulled a pained groan from him and making him lose his breath. A quick glance at the mirror showed Remus in the left mirror, clawing at it and Roman in the right doing close to the same thing. The lights in his room flickered again.

“How can I practice if you two keep fighting? I’m not leaving, you are. Now stop it.” He lectured, pushing passed the pain that ran through all of his muscles. “I am Creativity now! Ah, oh shit! Shit!” He grabbed at his arm the pain intensifying that further the venom in him traveled upward. “And I have to win Janus over first.” He stated, once the pain calmed a little.

The twins glared seethingly at him as he once again, took his Janus’s hand pulled him close. “Janus I know in the past and lately, we haven’t been close.” He recited. “I would like to put all that behind us and start over.” His Janus, looked moved closer at his words. The venom moving again, though he pushed through it. He had to get this right.

In the mirror, Romulus caught sight of Remus making face and sticking a finger down his throat. While Roman just looked offended. “Too much?” He asked, them.

Both twins looked away as their reflection disappeared, replace by his own. “Wish I spent more time with him when we were younger. I have no idea what he likes.” Romulus sighed, as he looked at his Janus closely, that soft smile it was giving him looking slightly off.

Humming in thought, he decided to keep practicing letting his Janus speak. “I do as well my King.” His Janus said, coming to hug up to him. Looking up at him with love struck mismatched eyes “I have always admired your strength and passion that you put into your work.”

“Better.” Romulus hummed, removing the bowler hat letting it vanish petting his Janus’s hair.

“Me too, my King.” His Virgil said, moving forward and coming next to his Janus and throwing his arms around him, beaming brightly at Romulus. “I’m so happy your here, to protect us better.”

Romulus smiled brightly at the praise he was getting. Knowing that if he played his cards right, the real Janus and Virgil would flock to him just like these two practice dummies. And he had a journal full of ideas, and lines to try.

A knock sounded on his door. “Romulus please don’t forget to go to the imagination to what is causing Thomas to have nightmares, we must not allow him to become sleep deprived.” Logan called on the other side.

“Sure thing Logan.” Romulus called back, hand dropping his journal as the pain flared up again, making him drop his journal. “Shit, I lost my place.” He. cursed, picking it up and flipped through the pages to find his place. If he was going to win Janus then he was going to need the perfect lines.

**TBC**

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So it looks like Deceit has bounced back a bit. What do you you all think?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: You Wanted Me, You Got Me**

Deceit waited one whole day before going to retrieve his pets from the Creative Sides room. Having had to hide in the shadows, until Romulus decided to leave his room. With a few gentle movements of his fingers the two snake came from the mirrors and into his waiting gloved hands, both hissing in delight, as they were cradle close. The Snake side, hurriedly returned to the Dark side and letting himself drop to the floor as the snake coiled around his arms. Keeping the little things solid had really tired himself out.

“Hopefully, you have something useful.” He murmured tiredly as he and the snakes starred at each other. The little snake relaying everything they has seen and heard.

Deceit felt a cold chill run down his spine when he was shown the King of Creativity creating copies of himself and Virgil, and practicing lines. It did make Deceit couldn’t help the slight grin that tugged on his lips however, when he saw Romulus grab at his arm, that he had bitten. He didn’t like that he had venom, and tried his hardest to keep it a secret. After testing the venom on a willing Remus, who was unaffected besides a few pains from when The Snake side bit him, since the Duke couldn’t help but be himself. However Deceit found it increasingly interesting that Romulus was also talking to his own reflections. Deceit, actually had to look at that moment twice. “He’s talking to Roman and Remus. Not his reflection.” He mumbled, and realization dawned on him, his hands letting the snakes disappear and gripping the green sash tightly. “Of course, they are his halves.” He said, eyes flicking to the tv where the movie saw was playing a grotesque scene of a girl getting sawed in half.

“Halves. Half. Half of a King.”

“ _Waaahhh!! Remus what are doing?!” Janus screeched, as the Duke waved a chainsaw around splitting their couch in half along with one of the Snakes favorite pillow._

“ _I’m doubling our belongings!” The chaotic side shouted happily over the sound of the roaring saw._

“ _Your destroying our home! That was my_ _ **least** favorite blanket, I’ll have you know.” Janus hissed. Taking a cautionary step back up the stairs, although he knew Remus wouldn’t hurt him (intentionally).The Dark Creative Side always got like this once in a while when Thomas would watched a something scary, or see something that wasn’t quite pg13 on the internet. Remus would get fidgety and unable to control the ideas that were bouncing around in his head. Sometimes needing to act out what was in his head. _

“ _Hun….” Janus said, calmly watching as the tv was the next to be split in half._

“ _Don’t worry Deedee, I’ll fix everything when I’m done. Hey, have you ever thought about us getting cut in half ,_ _Oh! Or ripping in half and then each part of us stitched together in one whole? We would be able to create a two new sides. Although we would have to find a way to lengthen you legs, since your shorter that me….” The Duke rambled,_

_Janus sighed and walked over to the Duke who had now paused in his action as the intrusive thoughts that were plaguing him spilled from his mouth. The Snake smiled as bent Remus’s head forward to kiss him, shutting the Side’s rambling up. “I think that would be very romantic, to be stitched to you for eternity.” Janus said._

_The roar of the chainsaw dying and becoming silent._

“ _Really?” Remus asked, eyes beaming._

“ _Of course, darling.” Janus smiled, but then his face turned serious. “Anything that would make you happy. Do you know what would make me h_ _appy?”_

“ _What my slimy snake?” Remus asked, calming down from his rampage. Pulling back and looking the Snake Side in the eyes._

“ _Fixing this place back up so we can watch Aladdin like you promised we would.” Janus said, and ducked out of the Duke arms and into to kitchen._

“Remus you absolute genius.” Deceit chuckled at the fond memory and started laughing in much the same way whenever Remus would make an absolutely lewd and disgusting joke. Calming down the Lying side hurriedly got to his feet. Hanging onto the banister, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to make it to Virgil’s room, after keeping those snakes around for so long, so instead he summoned for the Anxious side. “Virgil….” He sighed, hoping the Side would answer.

Virgil, feeling the familiar pull sinking out of his room, leaving just in time as Romulus was at his door knocking again. Taking his the red sash off his hug pillow, with him for a bit of extra comfort, as he really didn’t want to return to the Dark Side. He quickly put it in his hoodies pocket. “I thought I said, come to my room.” He grouched, popping in on the counter in a the kitchen.

“Apologies, but I seem to still be out of sorts.” Deceit said, not moving from the banister.

Looking at the Snake side, Virgil silently agreed. Deceit still looked sick and tired. “Its was really worrying since Janus was always the Side that kept up and appearance of aloofness and control. To see the Snake Side, literally looking so vulnerable was telling that if Deceit wasn’t doing so good, and Virgil himself wasn’t doing good. Then Logan and Patton had to be getting affected in some way too. “Have you eaten today? You look like shit,”

“Wonderful observations Virgil, really, And its not like you letting that eye shadow of yours run is doing you any favor in appearances.” Deceit hissed, but joined the Anxious side of the kitchen and tried to find something to eat.

“Sheesh, no need to get defensive I was just saying.” Virgil scoffed, making an effort now to try and calm his anxious thoughts. “So did you figure out how we get Roman and Remus back?” He asked, watching the Snake side opening up a can of soup.

Deceit turned to him, with a familiar devilish smirk on his face. “We’re going to rip the King in half.”

Virgil’s eyes widen. “We’re what?! How? Wait! How is that going get us Roman and Remus back?”

“I am so glad you asked Virgey. Romulus wishes to win our heart.” Deceit, said, back to the Anxious side as his watch his soup heating in the microwave. Virgil made a face. “I know, how _**sweet**_ of the good King.” Deceit continued as he started searching for a spoon. “We will need to get close to his Highness, lull him in and then strike. This shouldn’t be too hard as he seems confident in his advances. And do you know what we do when we finally get him alone with just the two of us?” The Lying Side asked, pinning the emo with a look from his snakes eye.

Virgil shook his head, slightly looking at the Side like he’d lost his mind.

“You grab an arm and I’ll grab an arm. Then we both pull.” Deceit said, just as the microwave beeped. “What do you think?”

Virgil was silent for a few moment, watch the Snake side, start to sipping a few spoon fulls of broth from the soup. “I think we need you a little more rested, and less emotionally charged, so you can come up with a better plan.”

“I am _not_ emotionally charged!” Hissed the Snake side. Slamming his bowl down on the counter.

Virgil let his eyes rake over the green sash that Deceit was wearing. “Sure….Look, I’m just saying that you need to get it together, if you want any plans you come up with to work.”

“It will work. You just have to trust me.” Deceit snapped.

“Understatement of the year.” Virgil mumbled.

“Well, its trust me or have Romulus try to woo you for the rest of your days.” Deceit snapped.

“C’mon Deceit, we just take both arms and pull. How do we know that it will even work?”

Deceit narrowed his eyes. He should have known that Anxious Side would question anything he could come up with. No matter he could still around him. “We don’t, but if we fail we can always say we were fighting over him.” He said, glaring into his soup.

Virgil was silent again. “Fine.” He finally agreed. “I will follow your lead on this. I think he wants you a bit more, since you’ve been successfully avoiding him.” Virgil said, hopping off the counter. “Also, serious, dude, eat something else after the soup. You look like you could fall out any second. You okay if I come check on you sometime.” Virgil asked before returning to the Light’s side.

“Sure, whatever, if that will make you feel better.” Deceit shrugged. He _didn’t_ need someone to check on him. But if that is what would help Virgil trust him then that was _fine_.

Virgil gave the Deceitful side a small smile, before leaving.

Finally alone again, Deceit, stopped nursing his bowl of soup and let his expression relax. Sure his plan might not work, but until he could figure out what cause the twins to fuse, that was all he could think of. The only way he was going to find out that information is to snoop around the imagination again. The cold and snow covered imagination. Unless he could get Romulus to change the weather again.

“This is going to suck.” He grouched, resigning himself to he part. Going to the bathroom to freshen up. “Romulus, you wanted me, your going to get me.” He slowly took the green sash off and stared sadly at it as he folded it neatly so that it would fit back into his pocket. Reminding himself that he would want to keep it near to give back to Remus, when he returned.

Once he looked more put together, Deceit took one last glance in the mirror. His scales were still dull, but sleeping and eating had helped him feel a lot better. He could pull this off. No more sulking. Time to see who’s acting was better. The Snake or the King. Deceit figured he had a leg up considering Romulus had his venom coursing through his veins. Making sure he was ready to make an impression Deceit left for the Light's Side. 

(Romulus’s Room)

Romulus stared surprised at who had shown up at his door. Janus. Janus had knocked on his door. Regarding the Creative side with a look of indifference, and not the frazzled and panic mess he had last seen. The sudden appearance of the Snake side had thrown him for a loop as he was planning on seeking the Side out himself. “Janus? What can I-?”

“I believe I owe you an apology.” Janus said, interrupting him.

“Huh?” Well, that wasn’t what he thought would ever come out of Janus’s mouth.

The Snake regarded him with a bored gaze. “The bite. I shouldn’t have bitten you back in the imagination. I do hope I didn’t hurt you?”

“Oh, uh….” He couldn’t tell Janus that the venom was hurting him now, not when the skittish Snake was right in front of him and apologizing no less. “No of course not, I wouldn’t be a King if something like a bite could get the best of me.” He said, moving aside so Janus could come in. Said, bite shooting even more pain up his arm.

“Good. I’m so glad. You know, the only other side who could handle my bite was Remus.” Janus said, sounding pleases. “I guess he got that immunity from you.”

“Yeah, well….” Romulus chuckled, rubbing at the arm as the pain continued. “You know me!”

“Mhmm. Yes I do.” Janus smiled, sitting on the rolling chair in front of Romulus’s desk like it was his own personal throne. However, his smile vanished. “Not that you care.”

“What?! But I do!” Romulus defended, striding over to the side gripping the sides of his face. He couldn’t believe it Janus was crying, right here in front of him. He gave the sniffling Snake a comforting peck on the lips

“No. you don’t” Janus sniffled, turning his face so that Romulus wasn’t touching him anymore and slouching in his chair. “If you did you wouldn’t have left me all alone in the Dark Side. You wouldn’t be spending so much time with the others.”

Romulus didn’t know what to do. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of the Remus forming in the left mirror, pressed against it glass, and Romulus hoped Janus wouldn’t turn around, and if he did that he wouldn’t be able to see the Dark Creativity’s reflection. “But before you told me to go away?” He said, confused from the mixed signals.

“I’m Deceit sweetie. I would think you would know to take everything I say with a grain of salt. Its _sooo_ easy controlling myself in a state of shock, after all. Plus, I believe the last time we saw each other you were going to run me through. A natural response on my part, I believe.”

“Ah, yeah. About that” Romulus nervously chuckled. “It seems I may have been a bit rash, in jumping to conclusions about you being evil. And really it was one big misunderstanding.”

The Snake side waved his hand in a shooing motion. “Its all in the past. After all I’m _sure_ you matured after all these years. Although,” Janus smirked. “I am _happy_ to see, your _regal appearance_ , _power, and wit hasn’t changed in the slightest._ ”

Romulus felt a blush cross his face at the look Janus was giving him. Not knowing what to say in return, for this was not how he thought the Snake would respond to him. None of his practices prepared him for the real thing.

“But” Janus sighed, getting to his feet in one fluid motion and striding over to the door, just barely peeking over his shoulder at Romulus. “I can understand if you don’t want to be around me. I mean I am just Snake after all.”

Romulus rushed to stop him. He couldn’t let Janus leave just yet. Not when things were going better than what he could have hoped. He had to keep it going. Had to keep the Lying side, with him. “Wait! I didn’t say that! Stay!” He insisted, grabbing a yellow gloved hand.

“Oh forward of you.” Janus smiles, letting his eyes peek past his the brim of his hat, transfixing Romulus with those brown and yellow eyes. “But maybe instead of me dropping by unannounced, I’ll let you plan an outing for us. You remember the way to my room yesssss?” Janus asked.

Romulus found himself nodding, as Janus slipped his hand away.

“Well then, I await your call, my King.” Janus said, slipping out the door.

Romulus waited only a few moments before whooping with joy. “I knew he wouldn’t be able to stay away!” His celebration however was interrupted the splitting pains in his spine and he angrily looked at the mirror. “Oh come on! You should be happy! I said I would take care of him!” He argued to the silent reflections that was the twins, although it seemed that the one fighting right now was Remus. He noticed the twins reflection were starting to fade out to resembling his own which meant soon he wouldn’t have to worry about the two trying to split him again.

“Well, no matter, I must go and prepare the imagination. I want to wow him!” He said, perking back up and going to the imagination.

(Virgil’s Room)

Virgil jumped hugging his hug pillow tighter when his door burst open, and a flash of black and yellow ran into his bathroom. “Deceit?” He blinked, hearing the intruder, emptying his stomach. He crawled to the edge of his bed and peeked inside as far as he could without leaving his Roman hug pillow.

“Ugh!” Deceit answered, from inside. “I think I would rather eat Remus’s deodorants than to do that again.” He moaned.

“Why? What did you do?” Virgil asked, now curious.

“I let him kiss me” The Snake hissed.

Virgil gagged at hearing that. “Why?!” He asked, unable to even see himself letting that happen.

Flushing the toilet Deceit came out and leaned on the doors frame. “Well, I would be a convincing actor if I had denied his advances. Besides to fool an actor you have to be the better actor.” The Lying side huffed.

Virgil blinked, having not realized how much effort Deceit put into his schemes.

“Is that Roman’s shirt stuffed with a pillow?” Deceit asked, letting himself drop at the foot of Virgils bed.

Virgil glared defensively at Deceit, while hugging the pillow even closer. “What of it?”

Deceit raise his hand slightly in mock surrender, deciding on dropping that subject, letting his one of his hand to grip at the green sash in his pocket. He supposed he should head back to the Dark Side and wait for Romulus to call upon him. Although he could technically stay in Virgil’s room since it didn’t affect him the other Light sides.

Soft knocking had bath the Deceitful side and the Anxious side to jump, startled. “Kiddo, is everything okay. I thought I heard Deceit?” Patton’s voice asked.

“I’m going.” Deceit sigh tiredly. But before he could dink out Virgil wrapped his arms around him, leaning halfway off his bed, with an apologetic look.

“Yeah, Pat you heard right.” Virgil answered. “Come on in.”

“Betrayal!” Deceit hissed, trying to wiggle out of Virgil’s hold so he could sink out.

The moral side was quick to open the door. “Deceit!” The Dad side greeted.

Deceit hissed in return, pulling at Virgil’s arms to get him to let go.

“Keep hold of him, kiddo, I’ll go get Logan. See if you can him to the Common Area.” Patton said, leaving the door open as he hurried to go grab the Logical side.

“Whelp, you heard Popstar, let’s go to the Common Area.” Virgil said, still giving the Snake Side an apologetic look.

“Traitor!” Deceit hissed as he fought against Virgil leading him out of the room and down the stairs.

“Well, if you had taken care of yourself you would have been able to get away. So, I advice you just sit and let them do their thing. Unless you want Patton to follow you home, because trust me, he will.” Virgil said. Sounding like he was speaking from experience.

Deceit huffed as he was pushed onto the couch, where the Logical and Moral Side were waiting. Deceit noticed Thomas in the kitchen, messing with something, that was filling the place with a tantalizing smell. Patton immediately threw a blanket onto Deceits lap and stuffed a pillow behind his back before going to join Thomas in the kitchen. Spouting something about making sure Thomas, was keeping the soup from sticking to the pot.

Not fully understanding what the Light sides were up too, and not wanting to stick around to find out. Deceit attempt to get up and leave, except Logan replaced Patton and had immediately shoved a thermometer in his mouth, while simultaneously taking hold of his wrist, checking his pulse. “Hold that there for me Deceit, and do try to breathe normally for me.” Logan directed.

Lifting an eyebrow Deceit turned narrowed eyes onto Virgil who was sitting cross legged on the back of the couch, with a shit eating grin on his face. “What do you think you’re doing?” He hissed around the thermometer in his mouth.

“Checking your temperature and pulse. I thought that would have been obvious.” Logan answered.

“Hey, buddy, how ya feeling?” Thomas asked, coming to sit next Deceit on the couch.

“ _Wonderful. And certainly not confused._ ” Deceit grouched, when Logan took the thermometer from his mouth.

“Is your temperature usually so low.” Logan asked, jotting down notes. Patton coming back over and handing the confuse and uncomfortable side a big bowl of broth with a side of grill cheese.

“Of course, its not like I can regulate my temperature like the rest of you.” Deceit snapped. Not use to having so many people coming up and touching him, beside Remus.

Thomas smiled despite the dark shadows under his eyes, as he too was handed a blanket too. “I noticed you didn’t look well, and when I talked with Patton, he said, that he and the others were also worried, so here we are.”

“I’m _fine.”_ Deceit said, pushing the bowl of soup to Thomas. “You look like you need this kind of attention, but I don’t”

Logan pushed the Snake side back onto the couch. “Yes, because you’ve been doing such a great job of it.” The Logical side said, holding up a magnifying glass close to snake side of Deceits face, examining the scales. “Your complexion is off and you scales have lost their shine. While I realize that you may be under some stress you must maintain your own health to help Thomas maintain his. Its a job that we are all required to perform.”

“Yup, what Logan said.” Patton agreed, shoving the snake and octopus plushies into Deceits arms, excitedly. “You left these little guy behind, so I took care of them for you.” The Dad side said.

Deceit found himself giving the little plushies panicked squeezes. “Thank you, Patton.” He said, not meaning how biting the name left him. He just couldn’t help it. Habits were hard to break, when all you’ve ever done was play the bad guy.

“No, problem. They’re so cute, I wouldn’t have dreamed to leaving them behind. I’m sure you would have done the same.” Patton smiled, taking no offense.

Deceit saw Virgil roll his eyes, but a trickled of a smile was on his lips for the Dad side.

“Well, as much as this is nice. I am _not_ in need of being pampered. I can take care of myself.” Deceit said, clearing his throat and attempted to get up again. This time Thomas pushed him back down, and snuggled close to him.

“That may be true in a normal circumstance, but this is also for all of our benefit.” Thomas said, gesturing to where Patton was also giving a blanket to Virgil.

“Yes, it seems Thomas, Virgil, and you are being effected by the sudden change of Creativity the most.” Logan said, flipping through his notebook. “Patton and myself having been close to King Romulus when young don’t seemed to be so affected.”

“Well, isn’t that just _horrific, for you two._ And where exactly did you get a medical degree, Doctor Logan?” Deceit, said, crossing his arms and hugging the plushies close. “I would like to know when I will be allowed to leave?” The Snake side, asked, resigning that they were not going to let him leave the couch. It was so unsettling being treated like this by them.

“While I am no doctor. I am the closest you will come to one at this moment.” Logan said, straightening his glasses. “And I am quite aware that you wish to leave before Romulus comes back from the imagination. And with the trouble he has been having in manipulating it, I imagine he will be gone for a few hours, which is enough time for Patton to make sure you all are eating and well hydrated, and for me to make sure you are getting rest and your health is substantial.”

“Come on, Deceit, kiddo! Its fun getting pampered. I Patton guarantee it!” Patton cheered, already rummaging through the kitchen.

Virgil snickered from his spot on the couch. And Deceit sighed let himself just close his eyes deciding maybe he can maybe sleep through the Light sides antic’s.

He was going to need his rest if he was going to have to spend time with Romulus. Switching the plushies to one arm, he stuffed his free hand in his pocket, holding onto the hidden green sash.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So what do you all think of Deceits plan? Or is Virgil right and Janus’s is still too emotional to come up with a good plan atm? I can’t wait to hear all of your thoughts on this chapter!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Caring for a Snake**

They were able to keep Deceit down for about three hours, before the Lying side had hissed and wiggled from the mass of bodies and blankets the were keeping him on the couch. During which time, he was able to close his eyes and take a nice nap, before snapping awake, with a whimper, that he immediately cut off once he remembered where he was. Though the others didn’t make any comments about it. Patton bringing him bowl after bowl and snack after snack, trying to make something the Deceitful side would like, even if the Snake swore he was fine and everything tasted fine. It was like they were trying to fatten him up. And drown him, with Logan constantly reminding him to drink from the cup that was always refilled whenever, it was almost empty.

Thomas, who kept drifting to sleep and waking up from nightmares, stay close to Deceit and didn’t miss that the Snake side kept one hand in his pocket and a tight hold on the plushies. He knew from experience that grief was painful, and even if Deceit was a Dark Side and the embodiment of Lying, no one should feel like they were alone. Virgil had the Light sides. But Deceit was alone now. So it only made since that they started including him. Even if the Slimy Snake boi hissed and acted like he was fine. Because Thomas knew, Deceit wasn’t fine.

However said Side seemed to have had enough when Patton who was getting comfortable as they started watching a marathon of Disney movies had let himself flop across the couch and head landing on the Snake’s lap. That had been the moment when Deceit had started wiggling and getting up. “Something wrong Deceit?” Logan had asked, catching the panic expression that had crossed the Snakes face, briefly before disappearing, in a mask of a neutral aloofness.

“No, nothing is wrong, I just have spent enough time lounging around. I do have other things to do you know.” He said, the plushies getting crushed closer to his chest.

Logan took a few minutes to deduce what was going on before deciding to give the Lying Side an out. “If that is the case then, as long as you’re feeling better I have no qualms of you returning to do these other things. What about you Patton? Are you satisfied with his intake of nutritional substances?” The Logical Side asked, turning to the Moral Side who looked startled by the sudden escape attempt from his cuddles

“Well, if he’s got this much energy, I see no reason why not.” Patton answered with a smile.

“Then I will be on my way.”Deceit said, backing away less the Light sides changed their mind.

“But before you go, kiddo!” Patton said, jumping up wrapping his arms around the Snake in a bone crushing hug. Deceit’s eyes seemed to bug out slightly at the unsuspecting strength from the Dad Side. “We’ll be sure to check on from now on,” He said.

As soon as Patton’s arm loosened, Deceit hastily pushed away, without trying to seem unsettled by the attention that was being given and now on him. Virgil smirked from his position on the couch, not having moved an inch ever since the Logical and Moral Side had begun caring for himself, Thomas, and Deceit. “Yes well, thank you. This _hasn’t_ been a pleasant experience.” Deceit, said, not looking as he reached for the door handle that would let him leave.

Once Deceit was gone, Patton lost his smile, now looking worried. “Did we do something wrong?” He asked, looking to Virgil.

“Nah, he’s always been like that. We’re not really buddy buddy in the Subconscious you know. Took me a while to get use to you guys, being touchy feely over here.” Virgil saidm stretching in his spot and edging closer to Thomas, who looked ready to drop out again until the next nightmare.

“I agree with Virgil. I observed that Deceit isn’t use to being treated, or at least touched as often as we are. We may have overwhelmed him a bit.”

Virgil nodded. “Plus he was always the one to make sure we were all working in peek condition. And don’t tell him I told you this, but that goes for all of you too. I don’t know how he would know when something was wrong, but he would always know if something was wrong with you guys. Always sneaking up here, skulking around in the Dark Common Area or laying low in his room thinking up schemes.” The Anxious side, yawned, ready to go back to sleep along with Thomas. Lifting his blanket as an invitation for Patton to scoot right in. The Moral side happily accepting.

“Hmm, then how did he manage himself? It sounds like he had a full schedule planned out, surely he made time for himself.” Logan asked.

Virgil thought for a moment. “I think Remus would usually make sure Deceit stay integrated and took breaks. I would always hear him dragging him with him most of the time whenever he wanted a playmate; as he put it once, in the Imagination in some of his adventures. I think he even forced him to raid Remy’s place and they both came back looking like they came from a frat party.” The vivid memory of a scowling Deceit, and a smiling Remus, made Virgil smile slightly. “Deceit absolutely hated it.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Patton gushed.

“So, Deceit has been suffering without Remus, like you have without Roman.” Logan clarified.

The smile on Virgil’s face disappeared. “Just drop it Logan.” He said, turning over so that his face was buried in Thomas’s Side and propping his legs up on top of Patton’s lap. Patton and Logan both looked at each other, having a silent conversation, between Patton’s worried gaze and Logan keen eyes.

“I’M BACK!~” Romulus voice bellowed from the top of the stairs. Breaking the silence that had filled the Common Area, and jolting a sleeping Thomas awake.

Virgil groaned and grabbed for the abandoned pillow Deceit had been using to squish on top of his ears.

(Dark Sides Kitchen)

Deceit had busied himself in the kitchen once he was able to escape the Light Sides, shaking the ghost feelings of the smothering hug away, that Patton and trapped him in when Logan had deemed that the Lying side was free to leave. He decided that if he was play the swooning lover, that making a strawberry and pineapple punch was a good start, for when Romulus came to whisk him off to the imagination. In a separate jar, he had a half of cup of his own venom sitting on the side, putting it in last. Sure he had already bit Romulus and it pleased him that the poison in his veins were working, but if he gave Romulus a stronger dose, he would be able to not only strengthen what was already flowing in those veins, but maybe if Romulus’s will wasn’t too strong, be able to force the King to speak nothing but truths. Best thing about feeding someone your own venom, it wasn’t going to affect Deceit in any way at all should he have to join in to keep the act up.

Deceit was also hoping that whatever was keeping the twins fused would weaken, if he forced the King to realize his failures. Although how much of this would actually work, not even he knew. He had never really tried to use his venom against the others before, beside maybe a pinch here or there when the situation called for it. But then he never came across something like King Creativity’s return and jeopardizing all that they had work for. He never thought he would lose Remus. That the big idiot would even try and replace Remus.

He blinked when some of the red liquid splashed onto his face, due to him stirring the punch a bit to forcefully. Maybe Virgil was right he was thinking with his emotions. He glanced at the plushies he had sitting on the counter. He would have to remember to thank the Light Sides properly for not only taking care of his possessions but for also making him rest. He felt better and didn’t feel like he was about to drop of someone pushed him. He was going to have to stay strong, and persevere if he was going to set Thomas right again, by getting rid of the problem.

So no, maybe just grabbing an arm and pulling wouldn’t work. But….. Deceit watched the red liquid settle in its pitcher, some of the bubbled still swirling around. Maybe he could get the neutral King of Creativity to tell him, himself how Deceit was going to get his Remus back.

“I hope you’re thirsty, Romulus. I worked really hard on this.” Deceit sneered picking the pitcher up and taking it to the fridge. Feeling like a Disney villain and enjoying it for the first time in a long time. Wasn’t there a saying, “Sometimes its good to be bad’. Well, Romulus always thought of him like a villain, so he was going to do what villains did best. Romulus was happy and thinking the world which was Thomas’s mind, was in perfect harmony with him; Well, Deceit and his little Shadowling (Virgil), were going to be the one to rip that all away, And hopefully. And God, did Deceit hope, that would in turn return the rightful rulers of the Imagination. Roman and his Remus.

Holding on to the green sash in his pocket, Deceit whisked the snake and octopus plushies off the counter and set himself on the couch, hugging them close, where the tv still played all of the Dukes favorite movies and shows. With more ease now after the Logan and Patton’s forced nursing, Deceit created another little snake. “Go spy on the King. I want to know everything. Return when he goes to sleep.” He instructed, letting the little snake slither away, slipping underneath the door to do Deceits bidding.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Was trying to get Deceit in a villainy type of mood there at the end. Idk if I succeeded, but I kind of like it anyway. Let me know you all think? Also, I just lost a beloved pet/friend my dog Max. so i may take a slight pause on posting, if i do, i promise it will not be for long.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12” Preparing for a Date**

To say that Romulus was excited was an understatement. The Creative Side would barely sit down much less sleep. He was planning the perfect date for the Snake side. Bouncing off ideas at his mirror where he could see the twins, however they never gave him any feedback, just their look of disapproving glares. Jealous that what they were, but he didn’t waste time on them. He stared at his reflection in the middle mirror and was happy to see that some brown was coming back, especially in the green eye, since Remus was usually the one to put up more of a resistance. Roman would too, of course, but Romulus honestly wished Remus would fade faster, as he was proving the most difficult. Not to mention him being embodiment of all those dark and unappealing thoughts. All of which he would get rid of once he had the imagination back under his control.

Everything was coming along nicely now that Janus was coming to him. Maybe he had been wrong all those years ago, about the Snake side being evil. He guessed that was one good thing that Remus had done during his existence, instead of creating awful creations. Who would have thought that whatever bond the Snake and the Duke had would carry over to Romulus? No matter, The King of Creativity was sure that now that he once he had acquired the hearts of both Janus and Virgil, he would be able to also control not only Thomas’s fear and help him be more honest.

He would be a pillar for Virgil to come to and release all that was bothering him so none would affect Thomas, thus getting rid of but not all of anxiety, after all Thomas did need to be aware of dangers. And for Janus, he would be there to encourage the Snake to curve his silver tongue, so that Thomas would be able to live a life like the honorable person he was. By doing that both Janus and Virgil would be able to carry out the better parts of their jobs. It was perfect!! And by the time the imagination was his again, there would be no more Darkside, or Dark sides, once he had both Janus and Virgil. Romulus flicked the glass of the mirror, as the two twins started fading again, leaving nothing but his perfect reflection.

“Nothing you two can do now. You will soon be irrelevant to the Thomas.” He announced, before getting ready for bed. Just because he didn’t feel like sleeping didn’t mean he shouldn’t. Besides he had to look his Royal best if he was going to woo Janus. Who knows maybe he would even get Janus to move to the Lightside with him and share his bed. It was possible. Sighing and getting comfortable Romulus soon found himself asleep. Not even noticing as a little snake peeked its head out of its hiding spot and slithered away to return to its Master.

(Darkside Remus’s Room)

.

Deceit sat cross legged on Remus’s bed with one of the Dukes blankets wrapped around him, trying conserve some heat while he was in the cold room. He was staring at the rusted steel door that led to the Dukes side of the imagination. A pounding sound could be heard from the other side, along with a few growl, snarls, and roars. After a particularly loud screech that echoed from behind it. Deceit let out a frustrated hiss, as he shivered slightly despite the blanket. The pounding had started almost immediately as soon as Thomas had went to sleep for the night.

Deceit knew what that meant. It meant the creatures of the Darkside of the imagination was were rampaging on the other side of that door. And with no one keeping the creatures subdued, and for lack of better words afraid of breaking the rules set by Thomas’s mind. They were now trying to escape. Trying to leave and find new areas at which they could corrupt and spread their horrors. Thomas wouldn’t be able to handle such an attack to his mind.

King Romulus wasn’t doing his job for both sides of the imagination. If he was Thomas wouldn’t be having nightmares and at this point Deceit was willing to wager his scales that by now those nightmare had transformed into night-terrors. It wouldn’t surprise the Snake side at all if some of the creatures of the Darkside of the imagination were sneaking into Roman’s half too. Although King was probably getting a kick out of killing them.

The thought of how Romulus was treating his job like it hadn’t expanded, like there wasn’t two lands, was just eating at Deceits nerves. It just wasn’t practical for the King to be back, Thomas wasn’t a child anymore, the imagination was so much more now than just a place for a child to escape to. Another loud bang against the steel door of the imagination rang through the Dukes room. If those monsters escaped however and ran free, Thomas chance at living out his hope, dreams, or even as a normal person was going to be over. And Deceit wasn’t going to allow that to happen.

A hiss out in the hall had him reluctantly leaving his spot from Remus’s bed; away from the Dukes scent. To go and get his little pet that had returned. His snakes never did like to enter Remus’s room due to it being cold most of the time. Deceit blamed it on the Dukes delight in making the Snake side check on him personally.

“ _I don’t see the problem with sending it to check on you. It saves me the trouble of needing to leave my room.” Janus defended, bristling at seeing the Duke holding one of his many little snake by the neck, as it tried to wiggle free. He silently hoped Remus would not snap its neck, because then Janus would feel it. Those snakes were made by him and therefore a part of him. It took a lot of energy to create them to where they were smart enough to obey orders._

“ _The problem my sassy bitch is that you spend all your time cooped up in your room, forcing yourself to keep these sorry excuse for a dildo, solid. And not even for the fun reason either.” Remus said. “Besides, its my job to create not you.”_

_Hissing Janus let the snake in the Dukes hand fade away, the little golden yellow light that formed from it, returning to the tired Snake. “Happy?” He asked crossing his arms._

“ _Almost. I wanted a snake with me tonight while I worked and yet I found the wrong one.” Remus pouted._

_Janus rolled his eyes and huffed. “You said, you wanted company and I gave you one. You weren’t happy. I have work to do ,plus I am tired Remus. I don’t feel like tromping through any slimy covered forests today.” He went to shut his door, only the Duke, stopped it by grabbing ti with one hand._

“ _Just let the other snakes disappear too. Its not like the other sides are going to combust into flames, if you quit watching them for a few hours. Although that would be great to watch. Can you imagine their screams as they burned to a crips-”_

“ _Darling, please focus.” Janus reminded, ready to go lay down._

“ _Right, right. What I’m saying is that you don’t have to watch everyone all the time. Its not healthy, and uses too much energy.” Remus, said getting back on track._

“ _I wouldn’t have to create them if Thomas and the Light sides would listen to us.” The Snake side huffed, letting Remus push into his room and into his space._

“ _Virgey seems to be doing well. Why not us?” Remus countered._

“ _You know why? Sweetie, just let me rest. I’ll go on an adventure with you tomorrow.” Janus promise, leaning on the Duke, and absorbing the warmth coming form him._

“ _Get rid of the snakes.” Remus demanded, squeezing the Lying side close._

_Janus felt the Chaotic side’s creative power searching for the literal strings that connected the snakes to Janus. And instead of having someone else cut them, like creativity, Deceit submitted and immediately slumped into Remus’s arms as speckled tiny golden light floated into the Lying sides room and back to Janus, letting the Snake’s posture to relax now that he wasn’t concentrating on keeping the little creatures solid._

“ _And as punishment, you get to bask in my marvelous presence for the rest of the night, in the buff.”_

_Janus hummed, having expected that, as the Duke led him to bed and joining him. Snapping away their normal attire and The Dark Creative Side, left naked, and Janus in some nice fuzzy pajamas. “None of this is necessary Remus.” Janus yawned._

“ _I’m the one who creates around here. Its why making the little noodles exhaust you.” Remus said, rubbing his nose in the fluff of softness that was Janus’s hair._

“ _And this is why I do **not** love you.” Janus mumbled content. Because Remus wasn’t wrong, it wasn’t the Snake Sides job to create things. It was really accident that he found out that he was capable of making the little creatures. _

“ _You say the yuckiest things, Deedee.” Remus chuckled, wrapped around Janus._

Janus smiled as the memory and floated through his mind, as he took himself and his snake to the common area, sitting it on the coffee table. The snake sharing with him what it had seen, including the conversation the Romulus had with the mirror. “The twins are on borrowed time now.” He mumbled stunned slightly as he thought he would have more time. “Not the most ideal situation.” He hummed, twirling his finger around the tail of the little snake. “And you examined those mirrors like I asked you too?” He asked the little glowing creature.

The little snake bobbed its head up and down.

“Nothing? No one was trapped within?” He wanted to be sure.

The snakes head swayed from side to side in answer.

Deceit sighed, and rested his head in his his free hand. Well, there went the idea that Romulus had the twins trapped. “What should I do?” He asked it, not liking that Romulus seemed confident in his permanent stay.

The little snake preening at being petted merely hissed.

“My only option is to speed things up. I guess I have another errand for you my little pet.” Deceit finally decided. Giving the little reptilian its instruction and sending it on its way. Taking deep breaths to settle himself back into the role he was going to play. Standing up and dusting off his clothes and straightening his hat. He pulled the green sash out for a moment, just to rub it between his yellow gloved fingers.

“I am _fine._ ” He assured himself. “I will be _fine._ We’re going to be _fine._ ” He breathed. “You will be fine.” He continued, gripping the sash before putting it back into his pocket and sat, not on the couch like he wanted, but in the plush black chair that faced the door that Romulus would have to pass through to enter the Darksides home. Fixing his posture, so that he was sitting in the position Remus had always called his Villain’s-I-Demand-Your-Submission-Because-You’re-Already-Mine pose. After all, he had wanted to make a good impression for the King of Creativity. “I will do this for Remus.”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I’m back. I did promise not to be gone long. I hope you guys like the Pic. and the new chapter! I can’t wait to hear what you all think.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Picnic of Truths and Lies**

Romulus practically barged through the Darksides door, before reminding himself to knock as he opened the door. And Janus was waiting for him, sitting confidentially in a black chair that was facing the door. To Romulus that just meant the Janus had been eagerly waiting for him. Beckoning him closer and hugging him like he knew that Snake Side would. When he went to go in and give Janus a kiss, the Lying side, gently pushed him away with a soft chuckle.

“Moving kind of fast aren’t we?” Janus smirked. And Romulus had to remind himself he was a King and Kings were patient. He had to be patient with the skittish Snake.

“I have a wonderful evening planned for us.” Romulus smile.

“I hope that includes a nice picnic.” Janus asked, getting up with grace and into the kitchen, holding up a pitcher of luscious red punch.

Romulus place both his hands behind his back and for a few moments, willed a picnic basket to conjure. Holding it out for the Deceitful Side to see. “Anything for you.” He smiled.

Deceit hummed as he made his way over to the King. Taking in the attire Romulus usually wore. His cape changed to look more majestic than his normal one. The red and green cuff links that always shined against the dark fabric of his shirt. Why the King of Creativity had even dawned on his golden crown for Deceit. What an honor; Deceit inwardly resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He let Romulus wrap his arms around him, and pull him close. The King of Creativity waving his hand and summoning the door to the imagination.

So the King wanted to take Deceit to the Light side of the imagination. That was fine. Romulus could try and avoid the Darkside of it. Deceit could work with that.

“Come, my darling! I have a wonderful adventure for you.” Romulus urged, leading Janus through the door of the imagination.

“Oh, let’s. I may have a similar one for you as well.” Deceit said, with the sweetest smile he could pull. “I’m sure we will both have a wonderful time.”

“So do I. I can’t wait! Let’s go!” Romulus agreed, closing the door behind them.

(Light Sides Common Room)

Virgil was sitting on the couch, leaning against the arm of it, scrolling through Tumblr, as he listened to some music through his headphones, trying to make himself forget the pain and tightness in his chest. He hadn’t heard from Deceit since they had practically force the Snake Side to stop and rest, to let him know he wasn’t alone, and to remember that there were others that needed him. Virgil wasn’t sure if Deceit had received the message. After all, The Snake was proud and hated having his weaknesses pointed out. Much like Virgil didn’t care about being the center of attention. Yet they had both found someone within Thomas’s mind to help them overcome their flaws; Roman and Remus. Virgil sighed and slouched even more into himself, not really paying attention beside what was on his phone and the smell of bake good from the kitchen signaling Patton was probably stress backing again.

A shadow hovered over him, and for a moment he though it might be Logan, so Virgil had slipped his headphones so he would be able to hear the Logical Side. Only instead of Logan’s voice, there was a soft ‘ _Hiss_ ’ in his ear as something wrapped around his waist.

Virgil just moved his head enough to catch a glance of a giant snake staring at him. His eyes immediately was laser focused on the long fangs that accompanied “P-Pat-Patton…!” he called, as the giant reptilian whisking the Anxious Side up the stairs. **“** **Not again!”** He wailed, his tempest tongue slipping out.

Patton watched in shock and immediately ran to follow. He had to help his Dark Anxious Baby. “Logan!” He called as the serpent slithered past the Logical sides door, breaking through King Romulus’s door and again through the door to the imagination.

“What is going on?” Logan asked astounded. “Was that a giant serpentes. What was it doing here?”

“It took Virgil!” Patton cried, grabbing the Logical sides wrist as they followed after the creature and Virgil. Although the creature was soon out of their sight. “What do we do Lo” Patton asked,

“We follow the tracks.” Logan simply stated, taking the lead. Not letting his emotion keep him from keeping a leveled head on his shoulders. Panicking never did anyone any good, in situations like this. “Romulus should be here somewhere. I’m sure he will notice.”

(Romulus and Deceit)

Deceit stared blankly ahead as he let Romulus guide him through some fields. In the distance he caught a glimpse of one of Roman’s many fantasy villages. Usually the gates to these fantasy villages were open and welcoming. However, now the gates were closed. When he had inquired about this, observation, Romulus had shrugged it off saying that soon those villages would be replaced. That they were defective. However, judging by the sever strain that could be seen throughout the Kings body, Deceit knew immediately that that was a lie, and the venom within Romulus’s body was moving upward. Not even the weather was right. Where as Roman liked having the Light side of the imagination looking its best as if from a fantasy book, and that included the weather, It seemed that Romulus wasn’t skilled enough like Prince Roman in that area. Despite there being no snow it was still slightly chilly, but Deceit wasn’t going to complain. He had to stay in character.

“Darling, how much further?” He asked, casting a sideways glance in the direction of the Dark Forest. He wanted them to move that way.

“We’re here!” Romulus said, big smile on his face. Watching as Janus gazed out at the beautiful crystal clear lake in front of him.

While Deceit found the lake beautiful, because let’s be honest Roman wouldn’t make anything less. He was not going to let Romulus know. “Did you create this?” He asked.

“Of course!” Romulus boasted, hand immediately moving to rub at the arm that was burning with poison.

A lie then. This was Roman’s Lake. “Well, darling how about we settle on the other side of it. I see a nice patch of grass where we can set up and have our picnic.”

“I got this.” Romulus assured and snapped his fingers.

Deceit waited patiently when nothing happened the first time, the second time, and as they always say third times the charm. Romulus had snapped them to the other side where they were both sitting down on the picnic blanket and all the food, including Deceits punch spread out. “How efficient of you.” Deceit praise, with a small clap.

“A toast to us!” Romulus said, handing Deceit a cup of the punch.

“Yesss, to us and all your Royal glory.” Deceit hummed. Really the Creative side was just too immature. But still Deceit gave him a smile and toasted with him, locking eyes with the King of Creativity, the Snake side felt a slight panic seeing for himself, up close, that the Kings eyes were indeed turning brown. That wasn’t good. As soon as the liquid in the cups were emptied, Deceit mentally counted down in his head, before the King doubled over hands going to his throat and chest. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I add too much volka in it?” Deceit asked sweetly, still sipping on his punch.

“Vol-ka….” Romulus wheezed. Looking at Janus with wide eyes.

“Of course. It wouldn’t be a good punch if it didn’t kick.” Deceit said, refilling the Kings cup. “Did I put too much? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin everything.” Deceit pouted.

Romulus felt fire running through his chest, but he could bare it, so not to appear weak to Janus. Besides, he could handle a bit of alcohol if it meant in the long run Janus would be his. That he would once again rule the imagination. “N-no. Its delicious!” Romulus grunted, trying to smile through the pain.

Deceit noticed that the Kings eyes brighten in the colors of red and green and silently hoped this meant that he was somehow giving the twins a fighting chance, but first he wanted Romulus to drink more. Deceit wanted the venom to get close to the heart. The closer it got the more pain and influenced Romulus would be to give Deceit anything he wanted. “Then another toast. To just you and me.” He encouraged, filling Romulus’s cup to the brim.

He could see the reluctance clear in the Creative sides eyes, but such pride would not let Romulus deny Deceit this. His smile widen behind his glass as the King downed this one faster than before. However this time, The King of Creativity could not withhold the pain from the hellfire that was coursing through him.

Romulus dropped his cup grunting and doubling over. It wasn’t just fire in his veins, but the splitting pain in his spine, that always accompanied the twins fighting against him; trying to split again. It was suddenly very hard to breathe. Romulus clutched at his chest where the pain was starting to spread. “Oh, dear.” He heard Janus. The Snake side coming to stand in front of him, guiding him to lay flat on his back, Janus’s yellow gloved hand unbuttoning Romulus’s shirt revealing a multitude a yellow vein, just starting to encroach on his chest.

“Janus, its nothing!!” Romulus tried to reassure, not wanting to have to Snake running and locking himself away from him again.

“Of course, its nothing.” Janus scoffed, tracing one of the yellow vein. They were practically glowing with the extra boost, almost strong enough for Deceit to do what he wanted. “Can you still move? I know too much and it becomes difficult.” Janus asked, looking at Romulus with a serious expression.

Romulus shook his head. No, he didn’t feel like moving right now. There was literal fire in his veins.

At his silent answer Deceit positioned himself behind the King, lifting him in a sitting position and letting him lean against him. “I think we need a little more in you. Drink the rest of this.” He encouraged, tone a bit cold, bringing up his own cup to Romulus’s mouth.

Romulus clamped his mouth shut at the change of tone from Janus. Although that just prompted the Snake into pinching his nose close. Romulus lifted a shaking arm to try and swat Deceits hand away, but the pain, no the fire that was raging in his veins seemed to be restricting his movements.

Deceit ‘tsked’ at the Creative sides powerless refusal. Although, Deceit knew that, that wasn’t going to hold out for long. Especially when he would start speaking truths. Still he pinched the King’s noe closed, waiting for the Creative Side to open his mouth to breathe through it. Tossing the rest of the liquid down his throat, making sure that Romulus swallowed it all.

“There. Now that wasn’t so hard no was it.” Deceit smiled. Watching the Yellow veins deepen and spread, leaving a perfect circle around Romulus’s heart.

“What did you do?” Romulus accused, brow furrowing, as sweat trickled on his forehead. This was so much worse than when Janus bit him.

“A little encouragement.” Deceit, answered. “Now the more truthful you are the better you will get. The more you lie, the more you are mine to control. And Darling, if it reaches your heart, well, not even I know what might happen.” Deceit smirked, enjoying the little monologue for the moment. After all, he didn’t want to hurt Romulus permanently, he wasn’t sure if would carry over to the twins. “You see I never took it with Remus that far when we tested my venom. So,” He tilted Romulus’s head back so that he could look him in the eye. “Don’t lie.”

“Janus, I thought… I thought….” Romulus gulped for air, feeling the pain continue pulsing under his skin.

Deceit rolled his eyes and pressed a finger against the Kings lips. “Shhh, I am talking now. You just answer my questions. After all, I deserve answers, don’t you think?” Romulus pursed his lips. “But don’t worry their all questions about you, my love.” The Snake reassured.

Romulus suddenly caught on what was happening. Of course, Janus hadn’t spent enough time with him like the Light sides. So it made sense that he would do something to make sure Romulus wouldn’t lie to him. Being a Darkside, Janus probably had to stay on his toes a lot and this was the only way he would trust what King Romulus said as true. Well, if that was the case he could forgive his snake for this little incident, and then have a long discussion about never doing it again. So to appease the skittish Snake before him he nodded.

“Good.” Deceit praised, stroking Romulus’s hair. He still had a role to play, still had to get answers. To show the King of Creativity, that he had no pull in the imagination. That Deceit himself had better control here than the Neutral King of Creativity. “How has the imagination been treating you?” He asked.

Romulus bit his lip, but reminded himself he couldn’t lie to Janus. He wanted to win the Snake over and this was the way his Snake had given him. “Horrible. Its a struggle to get it to listen.” The yellow veins retreated some more.

“I see. Do you know why?” For Deceit this was a loaded question depending on how it was answered. He could see Romulus trying to decide on how to answer.

“Yes. Roman and Remus are fighting me, the Imagination is still theirs. But I will make it mine. I just have to be patient and soon I will be here to stay. And be with you and Virgil.” Romulus admitted, and wished Deceit was in a position where he could see him properly. He couldn’t gauge the Snake reaction with him behind him. But at least all the pain was fading with each honest answer he was giving.

“Hmm,” Deceit hummed. So there was still time. He watched the yellow veins move away from the Kings chest. “So you will manage both Darkside and Lightside of the imagination. Then? You will keep the monsters on Remus’s side cut down in numbers so Thomas will be able to sleep peacefully?”

“Oh, I have an even better plan!” Romulus answered, finally able to lift himself up, and turning so he could look and Janus, who had moved to stand up. “I’m going to get rid of the Darkside and all of its creations, including the Darksides, because once you and Virgil have me, you won’t have to worry about the bad part of your jobs, you will only need to focus on the good part.”

Deceit stared bewildered at that answer. “What?”

“Yup! Thomas doesn’t need horrible thoughts like. They do nothing for him, except make him scared and distracted.”

Deceit was silent for a moment as he watch Romulus button up his shirt. Seemingly proud of his answer, and it was a truthful answer of his intentions for the imagination. But that wasn’t how things worked. Taking a subtle deep breath to keep himself in character, Deceit continued on. He had to hurry up now. “How thoughtful,” He gushed, returning to the appeased lover, since Romulus had did as he had asked and was speaking truths to him. Gliding over to him and giving the Creative side a peck on the cheek and helping him fix a few buttons. “So, I have been a curious little snake, but do perhaps know how the twins were able to bring you back?”

Romulus chuckled at the cute tone that had slipped out at the question. Now was the perfect time to show how smart he was. “I had a good idea. You see, I knew something was happening to me and so I planted a bit of myself in something. Just in case I accidentally faded.”

Deceit tilted his head. “You did? How?” Because he didn’t know they could do that.

“Well, its no different than making a creation, only instead of the Imagination to help, its all me. A little bit of myself. I place the little bit of me in these.” He held up his arms and showed off the red and green cuff links that he always wore, although Deceit never paid much attention until now, they were proving to be important.

“So, the twins found them and you came back?” Deceit asked, mentally scratching his head. Were the twins trapped in them? If so how was he going to get them out. Break them like in Harry Potter? “So the twin are now your cuff links?” He asked, trying to continue to sound innocent.

“Nope, but by them finding them I was able to come back.”

“And the twins probably being made from you during the split presented the perfect body. You just had to piece yourself together.” Deceit mumbled, trying not to eye the cuff links for too long as another idea hit him. Had to remind himself to stay in character.

“Amazing! So do you remember everything from the twins, about the relationships with Virgil and myself?” Deceit asked, making himself sound very interested now.

“No.” Romulus waited a moment as the pain was now just in his arm again. “I just know you were important, and I must have you both.”

Deceit let his expression drop into that of a sneer. “What if I don’t want to share you?” He asked.

“But you will have to. I am attracted to Virgil as well.” Romulus insisted.

“Issss that ssso?” Deceit hissed, sending a glare toward the King.

Romulus, saw the shift in Janus’s eye. “It will be great! The three of us will get along great together.” He said, trying get the soft and loving Snake back. The pain shooting up is spine again.

Deceit pushed away from Romulus, dusting his clothes off. “Well, Darling, I just don’t like that idea.”

Romulus, not liking how Janus was acting now, straighten his stance. “Well there’s only one of me and two of you.” He pointed out.

“Right, right. But what if there wasn’t?” Deceit asked, with a snap of his fingers.

A large bright yellow snake came moving toward them splashing through the lake.”But how? How?! Only I can create.” Romulus sputtered, as it stopped before them and that was when Romulus spotted Virgil, held tightly in the snakes tail.

“ **Deceit?! Put me down!** ” Virgil shouted angrily.

“That’s true.” Deceit chuckled, petting the Snake as it dipped its head down. “But since that the imagnation is adjusting. I decided to take a few priviledges and use this time to take what is mine. Like I said my dear Romulus. I. Do. Not. Share.” Deceit said, with a smile that showed his fangs.

Romulus’s weapon appear at that. “Janus. Don’t make me fight you. Don’t make me choose.” He warned. Damn, and he thought things were going to well.

“Don’t worry.” Deceit said, stepping onto the giant snake. “You won’t.”

Romulus charged the giant snake, but with a sharp turn for the Dark Forest, the serpent was gone with a chuckling Deceit and a shouting Virgil. “Shit!” He cursed, giving chase.

(Deceit and Virgil)

“ **What the hell is wrong with you?!”** Virgil shouted, once Deceit’s giant snake carried them all the way to the Duke’s castle. Said, giant snake, once depositing both Deceit and Virgil on one of the balconies, had shrunk into it miniature size. **“How are you able to that anyway? Only creativity is able to create and conjure creatures.”**

“Oh, do calm down Virgil.” Deceit huffed, with a sigh. That Giant Snake had took a lo to control. He led Virgil into the room connect to the balcony, sitting himself down on the bed that furnished the room. “All I did was have it kidnap you. As for the snake, I have always been able to create them. Nothing to that of Creativity, but Romulus doesn’t need to know that.”

“ **Well,** **excuse me** , **f** or not being amused,” Virgil huffed, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. “So, whats the plan?”

“Simple. I have established myself a the villain you all know and hate. And hopefully, Romulus will continue to think that I plan on getting rid of you.” Deceit explained, pushing himself up and gesturing for Virgil to follow. “This will give us time to prepare. We’re going to get lure him to Remus dungeon and with you as bait, trick him into walking into one the traps that are down there.”

Virgil who was listening silently, lifted his hood. He hated going to Remus’s dungeons. “And how does this get Roman and Remus back?”

“I was getting to that.” Deceit, said, with a roll of his eyes. “Our dear King, pulled a Voldermort, in the time before his split. And the item that we are going to get off his person are the cuff links.”

“Seriously?” Virgil asked.

Deceit grabbed hold of the wall and took a breath. “Yes, but I think their just keeping them together. I have noticed that Romulus’s eyes are starting to turn brown and if they do then it will be too late to get Roman and Remus back.”

“If that’s all we have to do, then why didn’t you just grab them when you were snuggled up to him?” Virgil scoffed.

“Oh, wonderful idea Virgil! Do you really think he would have let me touch them, sense they are the things keeping him glued together?” Deceit hissed, with an arched eyebrow.

“Fair point. And your not really one for physical fighting.” Virgil relented, with a shrug. They finally arrived to the dungeon that Deceit wanted to use. “So, what are we going to do about his strength, because I don’t know about you, but I don’t think I am able to overpower someone who’s practiced in slaying creature of the dark.”

Deceit didn’t say anything.

Which had Virgil narrowing his eyes. “You didn’t think that far did you?” He accused.

“No. _Yes._ I will figure it out as we go.” Deceit said with a wave of his hand. “I had to speed things up once I learned that our Loves were on borrowed time.”

“But you always have a plan.” Virgil said, shocked.

“Well, let’s just say this is new territory for me.” Deceit snapped. Because this was. What if everything they were about to do was for nothing. He motioned Virgil into place, and taking a deep breath he waved his hand, toward the little snake in his hand making it grow to being eighteen foot long. And sending it to wrap around Virgil, who grunted, when its coils tighten a bit too much. “Ah, no, loosen.” Deceit scolded, and the snake obeyed.

Virgil stood in his spot the comforting weight of the snake more grounding than anything as he watch Deceit waver a bit in his spot. “Does making these snakes, take too much out of you? You know what happens if you use too much energy.” He warned.

“Don’t worry, I can hold out. Just wait for my signal, I want to scream like my pet here is going to eat you.” Deceit deflected.

“Oh, joy.” Virgil muttered. “And your going to what, have a battle of wills with Creativity here in the Imagination until we what both grab cuff link.”

“Hm, you know I wasn’t thinking that far, but not a bad idea Virgil.” Deceit applauded. “After all, its not like the Imagination listen to Romulus any more than it does me.”

“It doesn’t listen to you at all.” Virgil corrected.

“True, but I will have Romulus think differently. Didn’t you know? Remus has his castle fixed like a haunted house. I just have to push a few buttons and levers to make it believable. And hopefully, by the end of tonight, Thomas will wake up with both Creativities commanding their respect sides of the Imagination.

Virgil watched worriedly, as Deceit left to go check on how Romulus’s journey through the Dark side of the Imagination was going. Letting the weight of the large snake around him pull him to the ground so that he was sitting. Its yellow head butting against his face demanding to be petted. “He’s worrying me.” He said, petting its scaly head. “Let’s hope all this works.” He mumbled, letting himself relax under the creatures weight. Because Virgil feared that if it didn’t work, Deceit might end of doing something drastic and Virgil was afraid that he himself would probably end up doing something he regret. But they had to try. They could at least say they had tried.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, what do you think so far? Only a few more chapter left until the end.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Remus’s Castle**

Romulus didn’t know how things went so wrong. He thought Janus had changed, would love the idea that he wouldn’t have to be alone anymore. Not kidnap Virgil out of shear jealousy. At least, the Snake Side had told him how to stop the venom from spreading. He just had to not lie until it was all gone. The King of Creativity stopped momentarily in his track, taking a calming breath, already starting to feel better, now that he wasn’t battling the venom as well as the twins. He let his eyes roam over the dead trees of the Dark Forest. It was so ugly to look at, no life in the plant life, and the fog that hung on the ground looked like it would reach up and swallow you, as soon as it touched you.

“Romulus!” The sound of Patton’s voice had the King turning around to see the Moral and Logical Side running toward him, through the path that the giant snake had left.

“What are you two doing here?” He asked, although he could probably take a good guess.

“A giant Snake took Virgil from the Common Area!” Patton said, urgently, looking close to tears.

“That would be accurate.” Logan confirmed. “It escaped into the imagination. Have you seen it?”

Romulus gritted his teeth. “That creature belong to Deceit. He took Virgil with him, when I told him they would have to share me.

“What?!” Patton gasped.

Logan didn’t say anything, just quirking an eyebrow as he looked where the tracks were leading.

“You don’t think he’ll hurt Virgil do you?” Patton asked, gripping onto Logan’s arm.

“Not likely, Deceit knows how important Virgil is to Thomas and the rest of us.” Logan answered.

“You weren’t there Logan.” Romulus growled out, pushing his way through some branches in the Dark Forest starting his journey to go and get the Virgil away from Janus. “He said, he didn’t want to share me. That he was going to take what was his.”

“And you believe he meant you?” Logan asked, not really fazed by the situation anymore.

“Obviously he meant me!” Romulus snorted, offended, picking up his pace. “Now quit analyzing every little thing and start moving. Or go back home. Your choice.”

“Virgil’s going to be okay, right Lo?” Patton asked, still holding onto the Logical side, not wanting to get lost in the Dark Forest by himself, since it seemed King Romulus was charging way ahead of them.

“I believe I can safely say that Virgil will have nothing to fear from Deceit.” Logan reassured, with a sigh.

(Deceit)

Deceit watched from on top of the tallest tower of the Dukes castle. Here he was able to see everything in the Dark Imagination, including Prince Roman’s castle in the Light side of the imagination. Remus had dubbed this his watch tower, for whenever he wanted to just scan over the area of the Dark imagination through a telescope that could swivel three sixty degrees around. Deceit found himself using said telescope, his hand hover over a control panel that controlled everything from the castle gates to the interior of the castle; including doors, windows, even letting out the creature made to defend the castle for when Roman and Remus tried to siege each others Kingdoms. The control panel sat on a table that had a bunch of monitor on it that Remus had installed when he had played a haunted Halloween joke on Deceit, during their first few years of living with each other. You were able to see almost every nook and cranny in the castle including the dungeons.

Deceit swiveled the telescope and focused it on the three side the were Romulus, Logan, and Patton. They were nearing the area that he and Remus had had their last picnic. Not that Deceit knew that that was going to be their last out together. “But not for long.” He mumbled to himself. Letting out a tired sigh and rubbing at his face to try to keep focus.

“ _Oh woe is me, for I am trapped in such a wicked castle.” Janus drawled, sitting in his cage that was his perch until Remus came to his rescue. Somehow he had gotten roped in to playing the damsel in distress, stuck in a cage in the watch tower, which was the tallest tower._

“ _Oh, come on Deedee, its going to be fun!” Remus said, hands on his hip as he stood by the control panel that would help him start his ‘quest’ in rescuing the Snake side from his cage._ _Janus was pretty sure that Roman was doing the same thing, which was why Virgil was missing, and thus Remus had decided he and Janus should have a playdate as well. Janus might kill Roman when he got out, for the Snake side was working when Remus had whisked him away._

“ _Yes, its going to be so thrilling sitting in here doing nothing, while you entire castle attacks you.” Janus snarks._

“ _Thats the spirit!” Remus encourages. Slipping a few a book through the bars and a remote. “You can even help it keep me away.” The Duke said, pointing to the remote._

“ _The buttons aren’t labeled.” The Snake side said, giving the Duke are you serious glare._

“ _Of course. I don’t want you throwing the quest to me in a handbasket, just press a random button.” Remus nodded, seemingly proud of himself. “See what I did? I made you my damsel and the villain!!” He cackled._

_Janus sighed and looked at the book given to him. He favorite novel.”How long is this suppose to take?” He asked, a little nervous of the answer._

_Remus was stretching, preparing his muscles. “Um, no longer that four hours. At the least.”_

“ _Four hours!” Janus_ _practically jumped to his feet. “Your not keeping me locked up for four hours Remus!” He kicked at the bars._

“ _You suggesting I do a speed run? That could work. I have never timed myself before.” The Duke said, thoughtfully._

“ _Remus!” Janus warned._

“ _Alright! You convinced me! A speed run.” Remus cheered, waving his hand and making a large timer appear. “This way we both get what we need.”_

_Janus leveled him with an accusing stare. But Remus continued._

“ _You get some much needed down time, while also playing the villainy role that you like so much. You can even create maybe two snakes to be your little helpers while you play the victim. We don't want to wear you out after all, for when we celebrate my bloody victory at home! And I get to act out all these, twisted thought in my head, on the enemies in this castle that will try to keep me from you.” His Morningstar appeared in his hand, as his eyes and tone took on a manic appearance. “I can’t wait to smash their heads in making their eye sockets. Leak out their brain juice. And hang them out the window by their bowels...” He ramble._

“ _Dukey dear, I’m about to start the timer.” Janus huffed, not liking that Remus was able to appeal to his love of playing the puppeteer. “If you want to save me from myself. Then you must hurry.” He said, letting himself lean against the bars with a ‘come hither’ smirk and crook a finger at the Duke._

_The smile on Remus’s face grew so wide, Janus almost thought it was going to split his face. “Waayoo!” Remus shouted slamming his fist on a button before sinking out, possibly tot he draw bridge of the castle._

_Janus couldn’t help the playful roll he eyes did as he settled in his cage. Remus, really was a constant ball of energy in his dull life. The big slimy goof ball that was Dark Creativity kept Janus on his toes, and he was right. The watch tower was quiet, and Janus found that the sun shining down on him through the bars, felt rather nice today, and he wouldn’t mind settling down and reading his book. Humming and finding his bookmark Janus smiled as he pressed a random button on the remote, as he began reading. Yup, Remus was right. Janus needed this down time._

_He chuckled hearing the Duke’s battle cry signaling that the fight to reach the willingly trapped Snake in the tallest tower, who was awaiting rescue in the form of his Remus. The Duke of Creativity._

Deceit smiled at the memory fluttering around in his head. That had been a very fun time, and one the would react occasionally, and each time Deceit would pretend to be annoyed, but now wasn’t the time for memories. Wiping at escaped tears, Deceit looked through the telescope again, watching the three sides as they crossed the draw bridge to the castle. Once they had crossed he pressed on button to raise the bridge and another that would throw the double door at the entrance on the castle to open. He checked the camera to the dungeon Virgil was sitting patiently in, finding anxious side tracing patterns on the large snake curled around him. He glance at the feed from the camera at the entrance, only to find Logan staring back at him, with a blank expression.

Deceit expected Logan to figure out a lot of what was happening, but it still worried him, as the Logical side could ruin everything, especially if he decided to open his mouth and spill it all to Romulus. Maybe he would have to separate them. No longer needing the telescope, Deceit sat down, with sigh of relief; he didn’t think he could stand much longer, in the chair in front of the console and monitors, cracking his fingers as he prepared to make Remus’s castle come to life. He was going to show Romulus how much control he really had here. Deceit just had to pace himself.

(Romulus, Patton, and Logan)

Patton squeaked when the doors to the castle swung open for them, gripping Logan’s hand in a death grip. Logan paused to let the Moral side gather himself, while Romulus stepped all the way in, scoping out the corridor they were most likely going to have to travel down. It gave the Logical side enough time to spot several hidden camera, including the one in the doorway. Still believing none of them were in danger, Logan decided he would just let Romulus do as he wanted, since he didn’t seem to want to listen to the Logical side in the first place. “Are you ready Patton?” he asked.

The Moral Side nodded slightly. “I think so. Its just its scarier than Romans.”

“Can we hurry up, please.” Romulus rushed, sounding irritate. “The quicker with get to Virgil and Deceit, the faster we can get out of this horrible place.” He growled out, looking over his shoulder as Logan pulled Patton along.

Romulus didn’t want to stay in this place any longer than he had to. The Darkside of the Imagination and the castle the resided in it was horrible. If one could call this disaster a castle that it. More like a decrepit building that was rejected from Disney. A loud slam behind him and a frighten squeak from Patton hod the King whirling around , weapon ready, only to find the Moral Side desperately pulling at the now closed double doors that were not budging.

“They close on their own.” Logan informed, seeing Romulus’s questioning look.

Romulus relaxed his stance. “Patton try to calm yourself.” He grunted, before walking forward.

“But this place is scary.” The Dad side said, hugging close to Logan, letting the Logical side be his shield.

“Nonsense Patton. Inanimate objects such as this place is hardly what I would call scary.” Logan disagreed.

A door open b itself when Romulus went to touch it, then slammed shut right in his face, successfully hitting him in the face and causing him to back up from the force of it. “Ow! Shit, shit!” He cursed, hand gripping where the door and hit.

“What if its ghost, Lo?” Patton asked, looking horrified that the castle was already starting to prove the Logical side wrong.

“Really Patton?” Logan asked, looking at the Moral Sides frighten eyes, before huffing. “Fine, just stay close and nothing should bother you.” The Logical side let his eyes drift over to the nearest hidden camera as the continued to follow the King of Creativity down the creepy looking corridors. “We would want anything to happen to Thomas’s heart after all.” He said, sending a knowing look to the one watching them. Although Patton and Romulus didn’t seem to notice.

“That’s right Pat, just stay close and I can protect you.” Romulus agreed, just as a picture on the wall flew of and straight at the King, who had to side step to avoid it. “You want to know what I don’t understand. Is how everything in this place is moving when I’m not the one doing it?” Romulus growled annoyed, because everything in the Imagination suppose to listen to him, and right now he was demanding that everything in this despicable place would stay still. Yet every time he attempted, he would receive sharp pains in his spine.

“Well, what are you suggesting then, and please do not say ghost.” Logan asked.

“Before he took Virgil, Deceit said he was going to be taking a few privileged. I think he meant that while the Imagination is still adjusting to me, he’s able to create with it.” Romulus said, getting angry at the thought. So mad that he kicked at a suit of armor that was dusting away in a corner.

After said, kick the empty suit of armor began moving, swinging its sword at the King of Creativity. Patton, squeezed close to Logan’s back, when its helmet was knock off, revealing that the armor was indeed empty and moving on its own. “I don’t like this!!” The Moral side, whined.

Logan took a minute to process that bit of info, and then out of curiosity, snapped his finger in much the same way as he had seen Romulus do, but nothing happened. Then he did a small motion with his hand in much the same way he had observed Roman and Remus do, and still nothing. Of course, none of this was seen by Romulus as he was squaring off with the headless suit of armor.

A tugging at his pants leg, had the Logical side looking down to find a little yellow snake curling its tail around his ankle tugging toward the closet room, where the door opened by itself. Humming intrigued, Logan wordlessly tugged Patton along, following the little snake into the room. The door to said, room closing a bit more gently than the other times, that Patton didn’t even notice with his face hidden in the back of the Logical Sides shirt, blindingly following wherever Logan was taking him.

Logan watched as the little snake wiggled itself behind a bookshelf and after running his fingers along the edge of the bookshelf. “Logan…..” Patton whispered, staring over the Logical’s side shoulder with wide eyes. “The ghosts just moved the shelf!!”

“Yes, it appears so.” Logan nodded, while rolling his eyes. Really feelings, they hinder all rational thinking at times. “Come along.” He said, pulling the scared Side with him as he made to follow the little snake that had disappeared in the secret passage. Patton gave a whimper, causing Logan to look back at him. “I promise nothing scary is going to get us. It might just lead us to Virgil. Isn’t that why we came here in the first place.?” He said.

This made Patton rub at his face before straightening and with the most bravest Dad face he could put on nodded. “You’re right Lo. But what about Romulus?”

“I believe he is still fighting the ghosts in the hall. It is best to let him handle that himself. I will place a book here.” He said, doing the action as he spoke. “So to jam the shelf and it stay open. That way Romulus will be able to follow.”

“Good idea Lo!” Patton said, still not letting go of the Logical side as they went down the secret passage.

Once they had cleared the room. Another little snake revealed itself melting through the book that had been used as a door stop. With a flick of its tail and a nudge from its nose, the little glowing creature moved the book, allowing the bookshelf to swing back into place; Successfully, hiding the secret passage.

“Patton! Logan!” Romulus shouted kicking down the door. He had vanquished the suit of armor, and had realized that the Logical and Moral Sides were gone. Panicking slightly the King wasted no time in breaking the door down, after hearing their voices coming from the room. However, the room was empty. His eyes caught sight of something glowing slithering under one of the chairs, and rushed to go see what it was. Trapping the little creature in his hands. A tiny little snake thrashed in his grip as it hissed and showed off its tiny fangs.

So, Janus was able to create more of these creatures. Romulus couldn’t help but angry over the idea that the Lying side was able to control a castle and when Romulus himself was unable to. It confounded him so. It was also slowing his progress to find the Deceitful and Anxious Sides, before he lost one of them. But still he should be able to make to imagination obey. He should be the one controlling the castle. It was like the Imagination was choosing Janus as the new Creativity, instead the Original Creativity. And Romulus couldn’t let that happen. Glaring at the offending creature in his hands. Romulus the head of the little snake under his boot and applied pressure, hearing a satisfying; _**Crunch!**_ The little snake disintegrating into tiny little golden lights that slowly faded away.

“Looks like I am going to have to teach my Snaky boi, that I am the only Creative one here.” Romulus growled out. “I’m serious Janus the kid gloves are coming off if you want a to play this game, then we will!” He shouted so that wherever the Snake side was hiding he would hear him. There was just going to be one Creativity in this mind. If he had to break the Snake before he could have then he was willing to do it.

(Watch Tower)

Deceit gasped in pain as he grabbed his head, almost falling out of his seat as tears watering at his eyes. It felt like someone had driven a knife in his head. This type of pain was something he felt when someone accidentally damaged one of his little snakes. Pulling himself together he looked into the monitor to find out why. His eyes finding Romulus leaving the room Logan and Patton had use the secret passage that he had opened for them. He had been so focus watching their progress through the maze of passage ways, closing the door and exits they did not need to go through. He hadn’t meant to lose focus, but at least it wasn’t the big one that had gotten hurt. The little snakes only caused a headache that would soon pass. But the big one, well, he never created one so big before, and he wasn’t in a hurry to find out.

“I’m serious Janus the kid gloves are coming off if you want a to play this game, then we will!” Romulus had shouted.

“Is that what you been doing? Playing with me with kid gloves on?” Janus huffed, straightening his hat, wincing at the headache that was the result of a deliberate murder of one his little pets. He looked for Remus’s favorite button. A big red button that read ‘Push me for FUN>)’ on it. Standing up, but keeping hold on the chair, Deceit pressed the button and simultaneously the castle shook, as the button activated all of its functions that Remus had deck the castle with. “Then allow me to take mine off as well.”

Huffing he finished putting a few direction into the console and left the watch tower, not needing to watch as the castle played with the King of Creativity. It was time to set his bait properly, and to make sure Logic and Morality stayed out of this.

(Dungeons)

Virgil’s head shot up he felt the whole place shake, the large snake wrapped around him hissing as it was slightly disturbed from the Anxious sides lap. Virgil hugged it comforting himself and the snake in one go. He only knew of the castle shaking like this once before and that was when Remus had wanted to test everything at once. Talk about a terrifying experienced when you weren’t a creative side. His head whipped around when the suits of armor began clanking around and moving around out side the open dungeon door. Eyes never leaving the doorway, not trusting one to deviate from the others and come in there to him. He hoped Deceit remembered that they didn’t want to kill the King, just split him.

A few minute later, Deceit came in, motioning for Virgil to stand. The large snake moving to allow the emo to follow its masters orders. The Snake side leading him deeper into the dungeon and pointed to the set of chains that were attached to the pulley on ceiling and stone floor. They were connected to a set of pulleys that were fixed at different ends of the room, their purpose once connected to a person to stretch their limbs out in taunt spreadeagled position, sometimes until said limbs pooped form the joints and ripped in half. There was even a chain with a large enough cuff on it to go around someones neck, to firmly hold them in place.

Deceit walked Virgil with the large snake following to stand where the victim of such torture would stand, and picked up one of the iron cuffs. “Your going to need to be on your knees and put your hands behind your back.” He instructed, motioning for Virgil to move to the side of the room that Deceit was occupying at the moment.

Virgil back up when Deceit moved toward him and the Snake side stopped his movement giving Virgil a questioning look. Wobbling a bit the large snake pushed its head against Deceits back to steady him. “Your not tying me up.” Virgil said, shaking his head, because he did not agree to that.

“Of course not. You just need to look like it.” Deceit huffed, with a roll of his eyes. “You’ll be holding this and when he comes to free you, you slap this on his wrist and then run to the other side of the room. Hopefully, he will chase after you and give us an opportunity to cuff his other wrist.”

“And why would he chase me?” Virgil asked.

“Because you are also going to show him the key that will help him to escape the cuff.” Deceit said, handing said key to the emo.

“And then what? We pull?” Virgil asked arching an eyebrow, but did as Deceit instruct and kneeled, putting the key in the pocket of his hoodie and folded his hands behind his back, while holding the open cuff.

“We shouldn’t have to at the point.” Deceit said. “There long enough to restrict his movements. We will just have to go for the red and green cuff links.”

“And if that doesn’t work?” Virgil asked.

“Then I guess we will have to wing it from there, Virgil.” Deceit sighed, frustrated by all the questions. “Now you won’t have to move until you get that on him. This guy will make sure nothing bothers you.”

Virgil let himself lean back against the wall keeping his hand folded behind his back. “You’re not staying? What about Patton and Logan?” He asked, the large snake once again sliding into his lap.

“Their safe in the secret passage ways. And I’m only going to make sure that his _Highness_ finds you. And I will repeat this for your benefit since I know how you are. My snake will not anything hurt you, and if the others find you; which I highly doubt, but it will protect them too.” Deceit answered, letting himself disappear in the dark shadows in the corner and sinking out.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “And everyone says Roman and Remus like being dramatic.” He huffed getting a comfortable.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I meant to post this yesterday morning but I had a close friend of mine who is also reading this tell that I shouldn’t keep Remus and Deceit together because she thought Remus is abusive in the flashbacks. That I made their relationship backwards and that's not how it works. To put it short. I took that comment a bit too personal (considering who said it). She really had me considering taking it down, but I didn’t want to disappoint all of you, because I'm writing this for me and you guys. Not just once person. (Sorry for ranting I know you didn’t come here for that).
> 
> Anyway on a happier note I decided to draw Remus i hope you like him and I hope you all like the chapter. I can’t wait to hear what you all think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Trapping the King**

Romulus didn’t know what was going on or even how Deceit was doing this, but he was having a hell of a time even walking through the castle. And making Patton and Logan disappear?! Why was Janus able to control the Imagination like that, he wasn’t a creative side. Janus was all about lying and manipulation. It shouldn’t even be possible. Letting out an angry shout as he let fly one of the many attacking suits of armor, out the window. It has been a long time since he had been in a battle much like this. With everything attacking him it was hard to find some breathing room.

“Tired already, King?” Janus’s voice asked seemingly to echo around the hall.

“Deceit, come out. We can talk about this.” Romulus reasoned, keeping a sharp eye out for anything that was going to attack him.

“Oh, so, its Deceit now. What happened to Janus, hmm?” Janus’s voice asked, between sounding amused and sad.

“Come out, and stop acting like a villain and I might consider calling you that again.” Romulus hoping that would work.

“No. I don’t think I will. After all, this what I am. Did you think I would change my ways just for you. I’m not Virgil you know.” Deceit’s voice huffed. “Speaking of the little shadowling, come out, come out Virgil.” Deceit taunted.

Romulus looked around hyper alert now, had Virgil gotten away. He had to find him. To his left a flash of black and purple burred past, running without stopping down a flight of stairs. “Virgil! Wait!” He called after running to catch the Anxious Side. Poor guy had to be scared out o his mind.

“There he goes! Get the little traitor!” Deceits voice demanded and once again echoing all around. At his command it seemed even more suits of armor were summoned.

Romulus rounded a corner and somehow lost track of Virgil. He never knew the emo was so fast. Entering the door that was standing wide open, looking like it was leading into an even dark looking corridor, after hearing Virgil’s shout of panic and Deceit chilling chuckle. “Don’t panic Virgil! I’m coming!” He shouted. Dodging every so often as a picture on the walls threw themselves at him. The torches the lit the way seeming to be launching at him like one would expect an arrow. He was so busy deflecting and dodging that he didn’t even notice that when he passed by on giant portrait of the Duke, that the picture did not attack him.

Once the corridor was silent the giant picture moved revealing it a door that was hiding a secret room. Deceit peeked out before quietly stepping out and putting the giant picture the manic and smiling Duke back in place, as he was midway switching out of his Virgil appearance and clearing his throat, so to get his voice back to normal. His chest heaving, as he tried to catch his breath, leaning against the wall. Even after all that fighting with the castle and everything it was throwing at him the King was still moving as if it barely fazed him. “Well. He is the embodiment of a child’s imagination.” He mumbled to himself, so it made since that he would have the energy of one.

“Indeed.” Logan’s voice ripped a startled hiss from the Deceitful side, who spun around to face off with the Moral and Logical Sides. “By him being the Creativity that ruled Thomas’s mind as a child, it would make sense that he act like one. Although I must admit that you are acting a bit too extra yourself, more than normal.”

“Yeah! What he said.” Patton said, half hidden behind Logan. “You didn’t have to take Virgil just because you didn’t like what Romulus said.”

Deceit crossed his arms and arched a brow at the Moral side. “I didn’t take him because of Romulus- Well, maybe I did.” He admitted after thinking about it. “Will it at least make you feel better to know that Virgil is unharmed and free to leave whenever he wishes?” He asked.

“Yes.” Patton nodded edging out from behind Logan slightly. “Yes it would.”

“Good. Now if you don’t mind, I will leave you and check up on our little Virgey.” He said, turning to leave the two sides.

“Your not curious as to how we came to be here?” Logan asked, fitting Deceit with a knowing look.

“I already know.” Deceit said, looking down at the little snake that had been the two Sides guide. The little creature slither up to the Lying side. “Go where Virgil is.” He directed and the little snake melted into the wall to go to the dungeons faster. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” Deceit excused himself so to get there in time to help Virgil.

“Actually, Deceit I would like to ask why, are you are only acting now.” Logan asked. “I mean you know your function I don’t really understand why it took you so long to respond. Given with how long Thomas has been struggling with ideas, and keeping his schedule, and getting proper sleep. Shouldn’t you have acted sooner?”

“I know, how about we all go grab Virgil and Romulus and talk somewhere like the Common Area, on the couch. Eating cookies?” Patton suggested, just wanting to leave the scary castle. “We can try and work things out.”

Logan and Deceit both looked at the Heart, before returning to their own conversation. “I have a great idea. You two wait in this little room.” He gesture to the hidden room behind the picture. “And I will go to Virgil and Romulus. Like you said, Logan, ‘We wouldn’t want anything happening to Thomas’s heart.’ nor his logic.”

He and Logan stared at each other silently for a few quick moments. Patton shifting uncomfortable. “Fine. You have ten minutes, then we are coming and everyone will go to the Light Sides Common Area.” Logan relented, straightening his glasses. “Come along Patton.” He said, holding the picture open for the Moral side to walk in first.

Patton glanced at Deceit with a frown. “Can I give you hug?” He asked. He knew Deceit and Logan had a better grasp on what was going on. And while Romulus had pointed Deceit as the antagonist and the Snake side seemed to act like it. But things were not adding up right. Patton wasn’t smart like Logan, but he knew from how Thomas had been feeling lately, that things were not alright. And Patton didn’t want to admit it but it all started after his their old friend came back. Whatever Deceit wanted to do, with Romulus and Virgil, Logan seemed okay with it for now, so he would trust Logan’s judgment here. However looking at the Snake side, it hurt Patton to see him looking so drained. Whatever, was really happening was hurting not just Thomas, but Virgil and Deceit the worst. “Janus?” He asked again when the Snake side didn’t answer. Looking the Side in the eyes, his light brown eyes flashing baby blue and staying that way as he approached slowly.

He just wanted to help. It wasn’t just grief that was eating Deceit. Patton knew feelings, and he didn’t like what he was seeing, not from Thomas, not from Virgil, and not from Deceit. But Deceit for some reason scared him more than Virgil or Thomas. He looked like he really need a hug now. Patton opened his arms the closer he got to Deceit who still hadn’t answered. He wanted to help just a little.

“Pat...” Logan cautioned, obviously knowing what the Moral side was trying to offer. There was a reason Patton like hugging, especially if he knew another Side was hurting. For Patton hugs were his way of reducing the stress, to offer comfort and although Logan will never admit it to the Moral side unless needed, he had read somewhere that hugs were indeed beneficial in health. From helping to lowering blood pressure, staving off depression, relieving stress, to boosting the levels of dopamine and serotonin which can lift someones mood.

Patton wrapped his arms around the Deceitful side, who seemed to immediately leaned into the hug. Deceit, suddenly felt overwhelmed, but as soon as the Moral Side hugged him, he felt calm. Not like the before when he had hugged in him the Light Side’s Common Area. No Patton was offering much more to Deceit right now. Deceit felt all his stress leave him, all his sadness not gone but numb. He felt a bit more energized with all that weight muted. He never knew Patton would give him this type of hug. Not really knowing what he was doing he hugged the Dad side back, gripping the cardigan that always hung around the Dad’s neck, blinking as his vision blurred slightly. It felt so good.

Patton smiled when he felt off the tension leave Deceit, and pulled back. The Dad Sides eyes turning back to brown. He couldn’t take the hurt away, but he hoped this would help the Snake side to continue without so much weight on his chest.

Deceit let go of his death grip on the cardigan and back away too, looking a little shock, but quickly schooled his features, despite the tears that were leaking from his eyes. His heart felt numb, he didn’t feel so exhausted anymore. Was this what the Moral Sides hugs were really like. He still felt but he also didn’t. His mind felt slightly more clearer. Without saying another word to Moral and Logical side, he turned to follow in the direction he had sent Romulus.

Once they were safely in the little hidden room, Logan watched as Patton gripped at his own chest, sniffling. “I couldn’t make it go away.” The Dad side mumbled.

“Make what go away Patton?” Logan asked, always fascinated in learning more about the functions and abilities that they all had.

“The hurt.” Patton said, “I tried, but all I could do was numb it. I couldn’t heal his heart, Lo. And its already so, so cracked. His emotions, and energy are in turmoil that I couldn’t get through and take it all away.”

Logan hummed, thinking on everything they knew about Deceit. Other than his functions and his real name. None of them knew much on how the Snake side lived, felt, or needed. The one side that did was now apart of Romulus. And Logan knew that was probably part of the problem. “One part of his job is self- preservation Pat, the chaos that has been happening lately is probably putting a strain on him. Perhaps whatever he, Virgil, Romulus needs to do, will help put everything back into balance including himself.”

Patton shook his head, but then took a deep breath, before looking at the Logical Side with a small smile. “Your right Lo. He’s probably just overwhelmed.” A moment of silence past between them. “We’re not really going to stay in here for ten minute, right?” He asked, already not wanting to stay in the room. Too worried now.

“I had planned on it, but if it will make you feel better we only staying here for five minutes.” Logan said, checking his watch.

Patton nodded. “Five sounds good.”

(Dungeon)

As soon as Virgil seen the miniature glowing snake melt through the wall, and over to him and the large snake in his lap, merging with it. The large snake then removed itself from his lap and rose its head leveled with Virgil's hissing and not looking like the docile snake that had been relaxing in Virgil lap moments ago, as it opened its mouth wide showing off long fangs and a forked tongue, moving its head like it was about to strike at Virgil’s face, but stopping inches before and snapping its jaws closed, repeating the action. The first couple of times the action made Virgil flinch and let out a successful and real shout of fright with is tempest tongue. It took everything in him not to unfold his hands from behind his back to protect his face. He knew what Deceit said, but it was still and animal snapping sharp fangs at his face.

“Virgil!” Romulus’s voice shouted, sounding very close.

Striking, a little too closely for Virgil, the large snake hissed menacingly as it pulled another frighten shout from the Anxious side, it slither ed away and melted into the wall, just as Romulus skidded into the room. Breaths coming out frantically from the slight scare from the snake Virgil had to remind himself to shake the chains that were attached to the shackle cuff hidden behind his back. Deceit said to make it look like he was trapped. “King….” He gasped, eyes racking over Romulus.

The Side looked like he just ran straight through a war. Though Virgil guessed that he wasn’t far off. Romulus’s clothes were ripped in several places, some burn marks, littered one side of his face and his sleeves. even his cape hadn’t been spared. Deceit had most likely been trying to tire that King of Creativity out. Although it looked like the Snake’s side wasn’t so successful Romulus only looked slightly out of breath. “Everything's going to be okay, Virge.” Romulus assured looking around the room, his double bladed spear at the ready. “Where’s Deceit?” He asked.

“He left something about Patton and Logan being in the castle.” Virgil said, figuring it would be safer to play off the information he knew rather than make something up.

“We’ll go get them next.” Romulus assured, kneeling in front of the trapped Side. Letting the Double bladed spear disappear for the moment. “Turn around so I can see what I’m working with.”

Thinking quick, Virgil let out a choked sob. **“I was so scared!”** He cried letting his tempest tongue out. Leaning forward only slightly to place his head on Romulus’s chest being sure to angle his body where his hands stayed hidden.

Romulus cupped Virgil’s Face and brought it close. “My Dark and Stormy Knight. I am here now. Deceit will pay for this transgression.”

Virgil let a small smile grace his lips as he seen Deceit enter the room, silently and into the shadows where the other shackle cuff was. Now or never. “King...” He started pushing himself up a little straighter on his knees so their foreheads touched. Romulus’s hand never left his face. “That won’t be necessary.” He said, quickly slapping the shackle around the Kings wrist and jumping to his feet running away from him.

“HUH?! Wait, VIRGIL?!” King Romulus shouted in surprise.

Virgil stopped after short distance; enough that if Romulus tried he could still reach him. “Sorry, but not really.” Virgil said, eyes sparking purple making the shadows in the room darken to try and help hide Deceit a better now that Romulus was facing in the Snake direction. “I just always wondered what you would look like in chains.” He smirked, holding up the key for the King to see.

“You! You planned this?!” Romulus accused.

Virgil didn’t answer him. “What’s wrong my King. Do you not like you new jewelry?”

Romulus growled getting to his feet and the double bladed spear back in his hand. “Give me the key Virgil and I won’t hurt you.” He growled out voice deepening, leveling Virgil with a read and faded green eye. The Anxious side now seeing why Deceit had sped things up. The green eyes was fading faster. But the question was why?

A shiver of went down Virgil’s spine at the threat. If King did charge him, there was always the option that he would stab Virgil with the spear. And Virgil rather liked not getting hurt. Letting his shoulders drop in a way they did whenever Patton would scold him, he held the keys out like a child would to a parents. “Fine. It was a stupid idea anyway.” He huffed. Romulus still looked pissed as he calmly walked over to Virgil, the hand not trapped in a shackle reaching out as the spear once again vanished.

Just as the hand off could happen Deceit jumped from the shadows that were hiding him, and grabbed hold of the arm of the outreached hand Virgil dropping the key and getting a death grip on the Kings hand, to try and help hold him still so Deceit could trap it. They weren't fast enough however, for King was stronger and was able not only to shake Virgil off. But landed a rough kick into the Snake Side’s midsection, causing Deceit to skid across the room. With the spear being summoned back Virgil, immediately ran further back, near where Deceit had landed. “Shit! Shit!” He cursed.

Deceit felt like the life had just been kicked from him. This wasn’t how things were suppose to go.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey all, so looks like Deceits plan didn't go so well. I hope you like the Chapter, and I can’t wait to hear what you all thought.
> 
> PS: I know a few of you responded to what my friend said. She even seen a few of your responses, I had to show her to prove a point on Remus’s character and how he is suppose to act. So, thank you there. I really wasn’t explaining him well to her. And we have been talking and came to the decision she wasn’t going to continue reading this story, since I wasn’t writing content she liked in this one. (She’s usually my beta, but really she just likes reading, so I can understand her point of view since she doesn’t watch Sanders Sides, I’m about to change that and introduce her to the videos)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Like a Tyrant**

Deceit groaned, sure that that kick had broken something, it hurt to air back in his lungs. At least they had one arm of the King restrained. Virgil was panicking beside the Lying Side, as Romulus had the blasted spear out and at the ready. He pulled himself to his feet using Virgil as support. Steadying himself as he searched Virgil’s hands for the key. Not seeing it, his eyes zoomed in on where the King Romulus stood pulling at the chains that were keeping him from charging the two sides, The Snake Sides eyes spotting the key at the Kings feet where Virgil had dropped it. He had to get that key before Romulus noticed it.

“You two are some much trouble when I get free!” Romulus growl. “You have one chance to release me! NOW!” He ordered, stomping his foot on the ground.

Deceit and Virgil both hissed agitated with the order. Roman and Remus never tried to order them around like that. Deceit grabbed hold of the Anxious side you had turned red with anger, noticing how Virgil’s eyes blazed purple signaling that he was ready to go in fight mode. Thanks to Patton Deceit felt delightfully disconnected to his emotions.

“I rather like you in chains.” Deceit said, acting like that kick hadn’t just caused great pains.

“Virgil, I don’t know what he said to you to make you act this way-” Romulus started.

“He did have to say anything. I want **my Roman back!** ” Virgil shouted cutting him off, tempest tongue slipping out again. The shadow coming to wrap around the Anxious side like an armor made of darkness.

“And I demand you give Remus back to me as well.” Deceit said, stating his own order to the King. He didn’t like how close to brown the green eye was. Didn’t like how the red eye was starting to fade out too.

Romulus fumed at that. Yanking at the chains and stomping his foot in anger when it still kept him firmly attach the wall. “Well, your not getting them back. I am here to stay! And if you want to live happily during my reign you will do as I say. You Villains!” He demanded pointing his spear at them. Gritting his teeth, when his arm started burning where his veins were still yellow.

Deceit gave a small wave of his hand calling forth the large snake that had guarded Virgil, the serpent shooting from the stone wall silently and quickly slithered under Romulus’s feet, tripping him as it grab the key in its mouth. Disappearing just as fast before Romulus could spot, by melting back into the wall.

“What the hell was that?” Romulus growled, picking himself up.

Deceit put on his best villainous smiled. After all, he was trying to take out that pride and confidence that seemed to radiate from the King of Creativity. “I thought it would fit you best to grovel on the ground at the new ruler of the Imagination.” He chuckled. Virgil, joining in adding in a nice effect of a plan coming together. Even though it wasn’t.

“WHAT?! YOUR NOT CREATIVITY!!” Romulus argued. Tossing his spear right at Deceit and Virgil.

The two leaned back as the bladed weapon whooshed past their heads, embedding itself in the stony wall of the dungeon behind them. “Temper, temper, my dear Romulus.” Deceit tsked, shaking a finger, like a parent would do a child. “You seem to forget that, you are a childs imagination. What use would Thomas need with such an immature side as his creatitiy now as an adult. Of course I would be the better fit.”

“ **Hmm,** **t** **he Imagination seems to treat him like the new Ruler** **too** **.** ” Virgil added, picking up on the act, eyeshadows deepening the longer his eyes stayed purple.

Romulus let out a shout of frustration as he stood back up. “You want to see power?!” He growled, the whites of his eyes turning black. “I will show you!”

Smiling Deceit, backed up pushing Virgil with him, and reached up to pull a lever on the wall, that jerked King Romulus back as his chains shorten, dragging the Kings trapped arm up in the air, pulling him to his tip toes.

“Argh! You snake!” Romulus growled, fixing his eyes on the Lying side, his free hand waving as he summoned back his weapon, that as soon as it touched his hand blazed in a crackle of power.

“Ooo I’m shaking in my skin.” Deceit said, adding a little shimmy. Virgil snickering, as his shadows spreading throughout the room and grabbed at the Romulus’s ankles anchoring them down. “However, dear Virgil here has a point the imagination allows me to move its creations. Why. I even had you running around this castle chasing your tail.” Deceit gloated, he and Virgil splitting up and circling the trapped King, both edging closer and closer subtly. They just needed to grab the free arm. They just had to grab the cuff links.

Romulus felt like a trapped animal, and the two who he had been trying win over, had just demanded he split and give them Roman and Remus back. Thomas didn’t need those twins. Romulus was doing just great as the sole ruler of the Imagination. So, what if the mind still need to accept him. He could be patient. But Anxiety and Deceit were proving to be too much to handle, which meant they would not be good for Thomas. Or Romulus’s plans for the improvement of the mind when his eyes returned to normal.

The Darksides had him dangling by his arm like a worm on a hook, while they circled his like sharks. Anxiety’s shadows solidifying around his ankles and keeping him anchored in one spot and not able to have hardly any movement to struggle. He felt like a fool thinking he could love them. Couldn’t believe the twins had been fooled into loving them; Especially Roman. He didn’t try to keep track of both of the Darksides as they circled him. No, he kept his eyes on Deceit, while he kept his weapon pointed at Virgil. All he had was one arm free but that was all he needed. Deceit wanted to battle over the imagination then he guessed that was what they were going to do. It was probably best Logan and Patton weren’t here to see what was about to happen. They most likely would not approve. But he could not allow Deceit to claim to be the new Creativity. He focused on everything thing within in to prepare for the fight he was about to ensue. Letting his vision tunnel solely on the one that need to go first.

Virgil struck first aiming a cloud of shadows at Romulus’s eyes, causing the King to shout enraged, swinging the spear trying to hit something now that his vision was gone. Mean, while Deceit charged for the hand holding the spear. Grabbing hold of the weapon trying to wrestle it out of the grip Romulus, who was refusing to let go. “Grab it Virgil!” Deceit grunted, as Romulus practically lifted him off his feet trying to get rid of the weight that was on the spear.

Virgil purple eyes wide and blown for being in fight mode, was snarling as he went for the chained wrist, and pulled at the red cuff link. For some reason the little thing did not want to give. And he had to put a little more effort than what he should have to rip it free from the Kings sleeve, ripping most of the sleeve away reveling the still yellowed vein from Deceits bite. The burst of energy the came from its removal had Virgil flying backwards, needing to dig his heels to try and keep himself upright. The red gem in the cuff link fading away in color. During his shock of surprise of the removal the cuff link had required, the emo’s eyes had stopped glowing purple and the shadows returning normal as he watched to see if the removal had any changing effects on Romulus.

Deceit seen the moment King Romulus realized that one cuff link was removed. But instead of weakening the Creative Side, swung the spear the Snake side was clinging to driving Deceit into the wall nearest him. Deceit felt the air leave his lungs as his back made contact with the stone wall, his head getting cushioned as his large snake melted through the wall again. Deceit grabbed hold of his pet as it whisked him out of the way of the blade of the spear that would have no doubt left a very sever injury on the Lying Sides chest.

“Well, someone’sss full of sssurprisesss.” Deceit hissed, when his pet snake had set him near Virgil. He had hoped that maybe removing one would have at least did something. But then again, Romulus’s eyes were more brown than red or green. And the white of his eyes were still black.

“Now, I’m pissed.” Romulus growled, and with one powerful swing, brought the blade of the spear hard against the chain keeping him attached to the wall.

Deceit saw Virgil take a cautionary step back, now that Romulus was free. “ **What do we do now?** ” He asked, no longer in fight mode.

“I would normally say beg for your life.” Romulus answered before Deceit could. “But I think we are past that.” The King waved his hand summon several more spears directed at Virgil.

“VIRGIL RUN!!” Deceit shouted. The Anxious side would be able to get away, if he ran for the door.

The spears flew toward Virgil, who was already running, but not fast enough as one spear made contact, hitting him the head knocking him down as it bounced of the stone wall, along with the other flying weapons.

Deceit stared wide eyed at the Anxious side as blood pooled around his head. Virgil did not get back up.

“You’re next.” Romulus promised, stalking to Deceit. “Let’s see which of us is stronger, you lying snake.”

“Kiddo!” Patton’s voice shouted, Deceit whipping his head in surprise to see the Logical and Moral Side standing in the doorway just a few feet from where Virgil was laying.

“Oh, my. Its worst than what I had assumed.” Logan muttered, hand on Patton’s shoulder holding the Dad side back.

“My baby!” Patton whined, pulling against Logan’s hold.

“Get him out of here!” Deceit instructed. “Romulus has gone nuts.”

“You two are with them?!” Romulus demanded, as Patton shook out of Logan hold and over to the fallen Virgil

“How could you hurt Virgil?” The Dad side asked. “Your better than this, Romulus.” He scolded, as he puller Virgil upper half into his lap.

“Apparently I am the only side that knows whats best for Thomas!” Romulus snapped.

“Falsehood.” Logan interjected. “You are what is wrong with Thomas. He has no need for a neutral Creativity. You reign around the time when we were naive and blind to what was really beneficial to Thomas. As an adult he requires all of us to function, including Roman and Remus. You am afraid, set us back.”

“And your suppose to be the smart one!” Romulus scoffed, left hand coming up and snapping his fingers, but let out a cry of pain, as the red eye and green eye both seemed to come back slightly.

“Roman! Remus! Fight back!” Deceit encouraged seeing this.

“You shut up!” Romulus roared. His eyes looking wild as they landed on the two most vulnerable sides in the room. Patton and an unconscious Virgil. And snapped his fingers again, as a big ton block appeared over the two.

“Patton move!” Logan warned.

“Go!” Deceit ordered to the large snake sending to the two side.

The serpent moved with the speed of lightening coiling around the two quickly and pulling them away before they could be crushed. “Are you out of you mind?” Logan asked, as the snake dropped the two behind the Logical side. “How do you expect Thomas to function without his heart?”

“Simple I would take on his role.” Romulus sneered.

“That doesn’t even make ssssense.” Deceit hissed.

“Thomas doesn’t need them any more. You’ve obviously corrupted them all. And it no different from me fusing from Roman and Remus.” Romulus insisted. “I will be his logic, morality, his fight or flight, and his Reigning Creativity!” He declared.

“And what about me?” Deceit asked, motioning for Logan to get Patton and Virgil out of view.

“You? Ha! I tried being nice! I tried coddling you. But your nothing but a snake. And Thomas doesn’t need you.” Romulus snarled. “He don’t need a poisoning snake like you running around in his head!”

Deceit noticed the yellow veins from his bite on the Kings arm deepening, which meant they were growing. If he could get a good bite on Romulus and pump in even more venom, maybe it would aide the twins in splitting, after all Romulus wasn’t Creativity. King Romulus himself was a lie. He ducked when Romulus weapon came flying for his face and rolled away. He didn’t come out of that roll cleanly, whatever Patton had done before was wearing off and he was feeling extra tired. And Romulus seemed to be getting faster the angrier he got. He had to get that other cuff link. He had to keep Romulus focused on him and not the other sides.

Romulus was dangerous to them all. He was bad for Thomas. Deceit wanted Remus back, but he also had to protect the other. Had to protect Thomas. He was one of Thomas’s defenses against things like this. He couldn’t fail in the one good part of his job. Taking a deep breath, Deceit took his hat and yellow gloves off letting them drop to the floor as he stood, not letting himself wobble, He could see the glow of his own scales as they started spread. Just a little longer. “You sound like a complete and utter moron. Like delusional Tyrant really. And I can’t let you stay here any longer.” He said, holding his hands out ready to put a final end to this ridiculous venture. For it had been going on long enough.

Just one more cuff link. And then he would bite him again.

**TBC**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi all. We're almost there!! I'm kind of happy and kind of sad. I enjoy writing this story. And reading all of you comment. I can't wait to hear what you all thought!! I hope enjoyed the chapter. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:Too Late?**

Deceit was trying to hold it together. This was his one shot, his final shot to turn everything back to normal, and he wasn’t going to mess it up over some man baby that was having a selfish tantrum. Romulus was not only hurting Thomas, hadn’t only took the twins away, but he had hurt Virgil and had attempted to take out Patton. With all the focus and energy he had left, Deceit flared out his fingers and created a swarm of snakes that were just as big as the one that was making sure he didn’t fall over. Sending them all toward Romulus. Some he made bigger than the rest. He had to pin the Creative side down. Had to get that last cuff link. The more snakes he created the faster the scales on the half of his body began to spread faster.

“Is that all you got, you two faced freak!” Romulus taunted. Moving his way through the swarm of serpents. Chopping off heads, cutting them in half, even conjuring extra weapons to impale the creatures with. Edging closer and closer to the Snake side. He was going to chop off the Lying sides tongue. Skin the scales off of him, and then impale his head on stick for all the trouble he was causing.

Every strike Deceit felt. Every snake created, Deceit could feel himself get weaker, but he wasn’t going to stop. Fitting the creature with his venom and having them bite at the King whenever he got close. “Freak am I? I’m not the one who glued himself back together!” He hissed out.

“I am one whole!” Romulus gritted out.

And Deceit could practically feel the venom in the Kings vein spread. His heart. He had to get it to his heart faster. “Got to Logan, take this.” Deceit ordered the snake that was supporting his weight, summoning and handing it a syringe, backing himself into a corner as the large snake obeyed. Not once stopping as he made snake after snake.

“You’re not going to be able to hold me back for long, Deceit. I will have your head. And free Thomas from your influence.” Romulus declared.

The many snakes working hard to obey their purpose. Biting, tripping, and coiling themselves around their masters enemy. Sacrificing themselves for him. They had to drive him away. “Damn pests!” The King of Creativity cursed, taking out about hand full that try to hinder his approach to Deceit, who was more or less propped against the wall, intently focus on creating the little creature that were also a part of him, who’s deaths he felt no matter how big or small.

(Out in the corridor)

“He’s not waking up! Lo, he’s not waking up!! What do we do?! Lo?!” Patton cried, in a panic and he hugged Virgil tightly, on the floor, his eyes baby blue, as he tried to make it all better.

Logan had helped moved them further from the door to the dungeon that Deceit and Romulus were still in. Were still fighting. “Patton, you must calm down.” Logan said, calmly, having had already checked Virgil head wound. “He will wake up.” He assured.

“Romulus he...Why would he….? Virgil’s not breathing!!!” Patton couldn’t get a clear sentence out, getting to hysterical, so just blurted the most important thing on his mind.

Logan cleared his throat, reminding himself to stay calm, since Patton was panicked enough for the both of them. “Patton, if you would loosen your arms, I am a hundred percent positive, Virgil will start back breathing.” He stated, noting how tight the Moral Side was clinging to the unconscious emo.

Sniffling, Patton did as Logan instructed and Virgil took in a deep inhale of air, however he did not wake up. “Oh….” Patton breathe, stroking Virgil’s hair in comfort.

“He should be fine with rest.” Logan said, fixing his glasses, noting that Virgil would probably awaken soon now that Patton wasn’t constricting his breathing. Off to the side his attention turned to the large snake slithering from the wall. “Fascinating.” He mumbled when it lifted itself to his height, deposition the syringe in its mouth to the Logical Side. The large snake then open its mouth wide presenting its fangs. It took Logan only a few moment to deduce what was being asked of him. “Hmm, I didn’t know Deceit could create creatures, I am going to have to have a long chat with Deceit after this. His abilities are quite fascinating.” He murmured, as he started in on his task.

(Dungeon)

Romulus was slowing, which was good. What wasn’t good, was that Deceit couldn’t move. He was so tired. He hurt everywhere. The snakes that were being killed were not as long as the one he had sent to Logan, but they were still big, and he felt it each and every time Romulus killed one. The creatures were performing their best in trying restrain Romulus weighing down his arms, legs and torso. It was taking everything in Deceit to create his snakes with venom, for the bigger and detailed the snake the more it tired him. He was going to sleep for week after this. He shook his head slightly to focus, had to stay in character, had to play his part. Had to act like everything was fine. Because things were definitely _fine._ He was Deceit. This was his job. Forcing himself to keep himself appearing unfazed, only using the wall as support by leaning against it is a casual manner. _Nothing_ was affecting him. He couldn’t let Romulus know how tired he was.

“Moving a little slow there you Highness,” He snarked putting on his best sneer. “Are my little pets too much for such a useless Side like you?” He asked. Glancing slightly at his hand where his scales were already covering, even on the side that was more human. “I must say I am feeling as _energized_ as ever.”

“Come fight me like a man, and we will see if you say that once I tear you apart.” Romulus threatened.

“Me? Lower myself to such tactics. The nerve of such a suggestion.” Deceit gasped, making himself sound offended. He wasn’t a fighter anyway. “Its much more fun see others do all the hard labor.” He said in a dismissive tone. No way was he going to pit himself in a fair fight with Romulus, he would make it three second and then Thomas and the others would be stuck with a Neutral Creativity. No, he was going to continue to swarm the King with snakes and have them help spread the venom.

“Keep talking snake. It will make ripping that tongue out that much more pleasurable.” Romulus growled, although every now and then he would notice the signs of Roman and Remus trying to split.

“I can’t wait to wear that crown.” Deceit replied, smiling at how much angrier Romulus was getting. Yup, he was going to sleep for a long time after this.

His large snake soon returned the syringe full of the venom he had create it with; his own venom. The large serpent slither giving the needle to Deceit, who place it in one of his pockets. “Make him kneel.” He cooed, as he petted its head, ceasing in the making anymore snakes. He could feel the scales all over his body now and Romulus’s eyes were getting ever closer to brown, but as long as he could see red and green in them, he still had a chance of getting the twins back. But time was not on his side.

The large snake with its speed, slithered around while the rest of its brethren continued to coil around the King, keeping his focus as he cut them down. With a whip of its tail it hit Romulus behind the knees and the King hit the stone floor hard with a shout of pain. Swinging his staff, movement slower with his arm heavy with the extra weight of the snake coiled there, but the blade still hit home. Burying deep in the side of the snake. The creature let out a pained hiss just as Deceit did, for this snake was the one that he had put a lot of effort into making. He had put a lot of himself in that large snake. The creature withered in pain, before steadying itself and twirling its tail around the weapon and yanking it away from the King, disarming its Masters enemies.

Deceit’s hands immediately went to his side where he had felt the weapon dig into the large snake, but refused to show anything else. The large serpent coming back to him and circling him so that he could use it as a perch. “Good boy.” He said, as he seated himself on the creature, like one would a chair and crosses his legs. “That wasn’t very nice King Romulus. Should I behead you for such a transgression in my new domain?” He teased, although he really wanted to go through with it. If only his Remus and Roman weren’t trapped in that body.

The Snake started moving, with Deceit still sitting, its motions fluid and graceful so the Side was not disturbed from his perch.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Romulus spat, struggling to get up, but the snake left alive were like anchored weights.

Deceit gave his best toothy grin, as he was brought before Romulus, enjoying the view of the King on his knees before him. Ecstatic to see the his eyes were still red and green. “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

Romulus was furious. The Snake had cheated. Hadn’t even broken a sweat trying to fight him. Instead creating a hoard of serpents to attack for him. And now he was being humiliated by being made to kneel before a Darkside. Deceit had changed through the time it took the snakes to finally bring him down. No longer half snake. But full on scales, covering a human for. He glared hatefully into the serpentine eyes, no longer did the human brown eye exist on the creature in front of him. He flinch as Deceit placed both hands on the sides of his face, staring deeply at his eyes. His face coming closer as he examine Romulus’s face, and Romulus getting very uncomfortable with the unnatural serpentine eyes boring into him growled and went to head but the snake in the nose.

Deceit moved away in time when Romulus tried for a last attack. Moving instead for the last remaining green cuff link. He had wanted to check first. To ensure himself the right eye still had green in it. That Remus was still there. That all this wasn’t for nothing. Because he wouldn’t be able to go on if it was all for nothing. That he jeopardized everything for nothing. Like with Virgil he found some resistance, but managed to pull it free from the Kings sleeve, despite the pathetic attempt at useless threats and the struggle he had try to put up. The burst of energy released would have thrown him back if his large pet were not there to brace him, keeping him standing tall. The creature wasn’t going to live much longer with the injury Romulus had dealt it, Deceit was mainly the one keeping all the snakes left alive and solid. But he was loosing his grip on them slowly.

However, the removal of the cuff link did nothing. Romulus was still there, and if Deceit was reading the Kings expression right even he himself was surprised that he had not split. “Hah!” he laughed. “You lose.” Romulus cheered.

Deceit could see the other three sides inch into the room, no doubt hearing that things had gone silent. However he didn’t acknowledge them, for he was too busy thinking. Trying to find where his plan had failed. He couldn’t have been too late! His eyes still were red and green! But Romulus was still here, laughing at him. His eyes were burning, for he wanted to cry but refused to show his enemy weakness, He hurt everywhere from the tortuous murder of his snakes; the pieces of himself, that had battle Romulus and yet had met an end with the blade. And he was so tired. So damn tired. Deceit gritted his teeth, as his emotion threaten to explode out of him. And all he wanted was to cuddle with Remus, who would make it all better with his ramblings and ridiculously horrible attempts at gift and adventures. He wanted everything back in balance again!

A primal shout of rage left him as he pulled back his had and slapped Romulus’s stupid laughing face. Wanting him st shut up. And h e did it again, when the bastard just kept laughing. And again. And again. “Remus you bastard!” He shouted, over the Kings manic laughter, as he kept hitting him, balling his hands into fists, as the large snake started fading. “You promise!” He shouted, no longer worried about holding everything in. “You promised you’d come back to me!”

Virgil who was leaning heavily on Patton had never seen Deceit so distraught, so broken down before. Had never known the Lying Sides scales could glow and spread, making Deceit look like a Reptilian humanoid from a sci-fi show. It scared him. It made him want to go join him too though, because if Janus was breaking then, that meant Roman wasn’t coming back; for real this time.

“You bastard! Give him back!” Deceit demanded.

Patton sat Virgil down, not wanting to leave his precious dark angel but Deceit’s emotions were pulling at him. The snake’s emotions were painful to see.

Deceit was only vaguely aware when a hand touched his shoulder. But it had to be Patton, for only the Heart seemed to have a calming effect when it come to emotions and slowly the Snake side stopped beating in the Kings laughing face. Bastard acted like he hadn’t even felt the hits. “Calm down, Janus.” Patton mumbled. And Deceit just stopped and stared. Too late. He was too late.

Romulus used the reprieve to catch his breath. His face hurt, where his veins were yellow hurt, and without the cuff links to keep Roman and Remus in check, his spine slightly hurt, which meant he was almost whole. “I told you. I am whats best for Thomas.” He reminded with a winning smile.

No, he had to do something. But what if he did something wrong? Deceit was breathing heavily now as he tried to control himself to put himself back together. He couldn’t have failed both twins. Patton was pulling him away from the grinning King who was still on his knees. Deceit refused to let the bastard up. He refused to let go of the snakes anchoring him down. Consequences be damned he was going to get the twins back.

Virgil who was trying to keep it together because Deceit was breaking down for the both of them. Was biting his thumb in thought. The Kings eyes weren’t fully brown yet. He could see the red from where Patton had him sitting. But he could barely see any green. Maybe Roman was still there. Was still strong, since Romulus had cared for his side of the imagination.

“Roman!” He called though gritted teeth trying not to get his own hopes up. And flinched when the Kings head turned in his direction. But he would swear the red in the left eye brightened. “If you don’t come back. I am burning everything Disney and will never let Thomas live out all his hopes in dreams!” He shouted.

“ _ **What!!**_ ” Romulus screamed, but his voice had doubled, and Virgil could hear…. _**“How could you threaten Disney and Thomas like that Hot Topic?!”**_ Romulus let out pained sound, after the words were spoken. As the red eye flared back to life.

Virgil let his head lean back against the wall. Roman was still in there. His Roman was still there. “You are in so much trouble Princey.” He mumbled letting his eyes close, in relief. Especially, when he caught sight of Janus’s spark with surprise then determination.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh boy! I am so excited!! Next Chapter might take a few days, since i am still fleshing out the ending. and maybe an epilogue (depends on how i decide to end it.) But i can't want to hear what you all thought! :) 
> 
> Also, if you all want to see more picture i had drawn while i was writing this story (that are based off it) Please let me know.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: A Prince. A Duke. And A….**

Roman’s voice had just came out of the Kings mouth. Sure it was overlapped, but Roman was still in there, so maybe Remus was too. Deceit, pushed Patton’s hands off him and stride over behind the King. Maybe he wasn’t too late. Maybe there was still a chance. He let his hands slide onto Romulus’s shoulders, being gentle for the twins. What he was going to do was probably going to hurt. No, that was wrong, it was going to hurt. He had thought he had been too late, but hearing Roman come through. Seeing that red eye brighten and no longer brown; Deceits plan was back into motion. Taking the venom filled syringe from his pocket, he stabbed the needle right where Romulus’s heart would be, injecting the poison.

“Deceit!”

“Janus, no!” Patton and Logan both yelled in shock.

“ _ **Arg! What in the name of Mount Olympus was that?! That hurt!!”**_ Romulus’s and Roman’s overlapped voices cried out in pain.

“Shut up you fool and fade away. You’re not needed anymore!” Romulus gritted out, shaking his head and doubling over as the words left his mouth, clearly in pain.

“Spare me the arguments and grab an arm.” Deceit hissed. Taking that Roman was active enough to be heard as a good sign.

Virgil being the quickest despite being hurt, made his way over, and grabbed hold of an arm as the serpents all but faded. Patton and Logan following the Anxious sides lead and both pulling at the remaining arm. Deceit wrapped his arms around the struggling kings neck; now that he wasn’t being restrained by the snake anymore, and squeezed, blocking off his oxygen. “Tell me!” He hissed. “Who is Creativity?!” He asked, knowing that now that his venom was in the heart, any amount of untruths would be hard to say, so King Romulus if he wasn’t suppose to be here, would not be able to point himself to be Creativity; because he wasn’t.

Romulus felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. It was beating so fast. He could feel the pull in his spine, adding into it that the others were also trying to rip him apart. He couldn’t let that happen. He had to struggle. But the Snake was choking the life out of him. Had dared to ask ‘Who was Creativity?” As if he was going to answer. He didn’t know what the Snake had done, but he wasn’t about to say Roman and Remus. He bit his tongue so he would not be compelled to answer. He fought against the Prince the was fighting to reach out and speak. He wasn’t going to lose. He wasn’t going to let the twins split him. He wasn’t going to give up his spot as the reigning King f Creativity.

Virgil, Patton, and Logan were pulling with all their might. “Is this you winging it?” Virgil grunted as he pulled. He never thought they would have actually resulted in pulling the King apart, but what the hell. He wanted his Roman back.

“Shut it Virgil and just pull!” Deceit snapped, fangs elongating as he bit into Romulus’s neck. The King was starting to glow in the colors of red and green. For what seemed like an eternity they pulled, but Romulus was still whole. From the way Deceits head was angled he was able to have a good view of the right eye that showed the green coming back rapidly and almost glowing like the red. But all Romulus was still fighting the split. He could tell by how hard the Kings face was concentrating. Pulling him wasn’t going to be enough. Releasing the neck from his bite Deceit back up a few paces. King Romulus was talking but more than one voice was being spoken in a garble that it was hard to decipher what was being said. But he could hear the rain in the voices, could hear the twins fighting back. Could hear his Remus.

Breathing hard, he felt his form shifting on him. Not yet though. He couldn’t rest yet. He could look like a creature off of Alien for the rest of Thomas’s life, if it meant him maintaining his human form long enough to perform one last ditch effort to split the King. “Keep pulling, no matter what!” He hissed. The three other sides looked at him, watching him as his shape wavered. If he could make his snakes melt through walls and he himself had the ability as a side to pop in and sink out whenever he wanted. And if Romulus could forced Roman and Remus to stay fused. Then Deceit jumping in should be no different. He should be able to fuse as well.“Hope this works.” He mumbled, and lunged forward. “Just like in Steven Universe.” He said, trying to reassure himself. Shifting into a snake midway as he melted into the Kings back.

“Deceit no!” Logan warned; too late.

“AH! NO! Get out of me!!” Romulus shouted, the whites of his eyes that were black still, now turning yellow. He could feel the scales popping up on the side of his face, ruining his beautiful face! That creature was inside him! He could feel him slithering through him. The slimy snake was going to destroy him from the inside. Between the three sides in him now he was going to be clawed through! “Patton, please!” He begged hoping he could pull at the Heart’s string and get him to help him. “Don’t let him destroy me!”

“Oh, not good. Not good!” Patton was chanting, but did not stop pulling him.

“What now!” Virgil asked, looking to Logan who had stopped pulling.

The Logical side observed the amount of energy coming off the King now. Building up like the pressure in a shaken soda bottle. The red and green lights emitting from Romulus growing brighter, with a tint of yellow outlining them. “We have to get out of this room.” Logan said, between being fascinated to horrified. “We must go now!” He urged as the King start screaming and wailing, shaking out of their grip. Logan grabbed both Patton and Virgil and bolted for the exit.

Just as they took cover, a horrifying wail was heard, accompanied by a blinding bright light, that last for one whole minute, before Logan even considered peeking back into the dungeon. The three sides held their breath as one by one the peeked inside. And couldn’t help but gasp at what they saw. The room look like it got scorched by fire, but getting to their feet slowly were Roman and Remus.

“What in the name of everything Disney!! My head!” Roman said, rubbing at the back of his head.

Remus was patting at himself, before glancing at his twin. “We’re back.” He grinned. “In one piece sadly, but we’re back”

“Did you have to be so pushy in the end?” Roman asked. “I thought we were going to work together to escape him.”

“I didn't shove you, you shoved me! I kept our treaty.” Remus pouted. “For once.” He added.

“You bit me just before we finely split.” Roman accused.

“No you bit me! Which is quite incest-y of you brother dear. I didn’t know you swung that way.” Remus grinned.

Roman made a face.

“Roman!!” Patton cheered running in, interrupting the brothers. “You’re back!” The moral side, grabbed the Creative side by the face turning it this way and that, as parent would to check a child. Tears pooling around his eyes.

“Yes! I apologize for all that has happen. It was not our intention to fuse, but- **Slap!** ” Virgil interrupter Roman by slapping him across the face, holding onto Patton as support, since he was still hurt. “Virgil….” Roman said, looking shocked and worried. “I’m sorry. I would never-”

“Can it, Princey!” Virgil growled. “You- you Idiot **! I was scared!”** He said, breathing getting rapid.

“Perhaps we should vacate this part of the mind and go back to the Common Area in the Light side.” Logan suggested starting to see that both Patton and Virgil were about to get emotional. “It should be close time for Thomas to awaken, and we should probably check on him.”

Remus wasn’t paying the sides invading his castle any mind, he was too busy looking around. Shoving Patton and Virgil out of his way as he check the corridor outside, causing the Moral side to grab hold of Logan so to stop himself from falling over. “Where’s Double Dee?” He asked, when he couldn’t find his Lord of Lies.

“Raagh! Its not fair!” Everyone's head whipped around at the sound, finding a child wearing a beat up paper crown painted gold and wearing a kings costume one would find in a Halloween store. He was stomping his foot in the mists of a tantrum, further from the group. Or at least that was what everyone thought until they noticed the yellow snake that was getting trample on under the kids feet, hissing and trying to get away, but not making much progress.

“DeeDee!” Remus let out screech grabbing at his hair and ripping a few strand out in horror, before immediately switching to growling and charging the little boy, Morningstar summoning into his hand. “You little shit!” He growled, eyes turning green in anger.

Roman beat him to the kid however, picking the child up roughly by the back of his shirt, just as the Morningstar smashed into the wall that was behind the kid. “Well, hello there little King.” Roman smiled, although it wasn’t exactly friendly. Remus growled at his twins interference.

“I’ll show you a little King!” The kid growled, kicking at air, as he dangled.

“Romulus?” Patton asked not getting close, even though he didn’t approve of how Roman was holding him. It was a lot better than watching Remus smash his head in.

“I will make you all bow to me! I am still King Creativity!” The kid bellowed.

“Your character is anything but royalty, I’m afraid.” Roman huffed, holding the kid like he was a mangy cat from an alleyway.

“That’s right young man! You deserve a time out.” Patton scolded,

“Oh, save me your bleeding heart, you imbecile.” Kid Romulus spat.

“Let just kill him and get it over with.” Remus growled, hefting his Morningstar like he was about to hit a pinata. “I got a score to settle.” Roman found himself silently agreeing with his twin when his eyes landed on the head wound on Virgil.

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” Logan interjected. “With you two split and nothing holding him here. He should fade in three, two...one.” And the King of Creativity broke apart in to a dozen tiny rainbow colored lights that died out as soon as they hit the floor.

Remus, blinked as his thoughts zeroed back on what was most important. “Dee!” He looked down where the yellow cobra like snake had been, to find it gone. “AH!!” He screeched, dropping the Morningstar on Romans foot, dragging a curse from the Prince.

“Mickey and Goofy!” Roman howled, hopping as he grabbed said foot, causing a fuming Virgil to crack a smirk. “Watch it Remus, that could have broke something!”

“Too bad. It would have been funny.”Remus commented, distracted as his eyes raked over the dark corners of the dungeon. His eyes stopping when they landed on Deceit’s abandon hat and gloves. The Duke wasted no time in going over ans piking the items up, hoping Janus had slither under them to get away from the homicidal kid that was once King Creativity. But Janus wasn’t there. “Hey, any of you farts for brains seen where Dee went?” He demand.

The Light side’s all looked at each other, before returning their gaze to the Duke. Remus practically flew from the room and down the corridor screeching Deceits name, he wanted to see his Snakey Fiend and crush him in a big hug and never let him go. Wanted to rub at the sore spot where the King had trampled him and try; even if impossible to help make him feel better.

The Light sides watching him go. Before Roman made a move to draped an arm around Virgil. The Emo leaned into the warmth that was Roman, with a content sigh. “I’m not talking to you.” Virgil huffed, burying his face into the crook of the Prince’s neck. “Now pick me up. I think I’m about to pass out again.” Roman let out a nervous chuckle with an apologetic smile as he followed Virgil’s demand.

“Where _did_ Deceit go?” Patton asked, looking to Logan for answers.

“He shouldn’t be able to sink out as a snake.” Virgil mumbled, eyes closed so to try an ease the pain that was banging around in his head, that was no doubt concussed.

Logan hummed. “Patton, what did you feel from Deceit when you last touched him. I mean when we last saw him he was covered in scales, not just half of him. I suspect that that was him trying to hold off turning into a snake.” The Logical side was looking to Virgil for any clues, but the Anxious side shrugged his shoulders signaling that he wasn’t sure himself.

“Its hard to explain Lo.” Patton said, hunching in on himself slightly remembering what he felt from Deceit. “He just felt so broken and drained. Everything felt so fragile.”

“Ah. I see. “Logan said,

The others stared at him when he did not continue. Wanting him to continue.

“What is that suppose to mean?!” Remus screeched, popping into the room and grabbing the Logical side by his tie. “Spill it dork!”

“We are all sides of Thomas, and therefore run on a specific amount of energy, especially with using our abilities. Now while he had tricked Romulus into thinking he could create stuff in the imagination-”

Remus growled and with a flick of his hand had Logan’s tongue falling out. “Blah, blah, blah! I was there in the Darklord with Singalots and saw everything. Those snake are a part of Dee. He puts himself in them. Yes, that takes a lot out of him. Now hurry it up, Whale penis!”

Logan wiped a hand over his mouth as his tongue was back where it was suppose to be, looking annoyed. “If you insist. I believe he overdid it. And while we have yet to see what would happened when we give everything. I hypothesize that….” The logical side stopped, when Patton touched his arm. Seeing the Dad side staring worriedly at the Duke. Logan took a moment to access the Duke. Who if possible had gone pale.

“Shit on an ice cream cone!” Remus screeched. “My Double Dee!” And before anyone could stop him the Duke was gone.

Patton grabbed at Logan’s hand pleadingly. “A side can’t die right?” He asked.

Logan noticed everyone staring at him for the answers. “Sadly, I am unsure it is possible.”

“I almost forgot!” Remus said, pooping back in and taking a tight hold on Logan’s tie again practically choking the logical side. “Your coming with.” He said, popping both of them out with a snap of his fingers.

“Remus!” Roman bellow. “Hold onto me Patton. I can follow him.” He said, keeping a tight grip on Virgil who was no longer responding to anything around him.

(Darkside Common Area)

Deceit dragged himself on the floor, not know how he was able to pop back home. He had honestly wanted to stay and hug Remus. He know it had work. He felt the shift of the mind righting itself deep in his bones as soon as he pushed the twin apart. He also felt the moment a regressed King Creativity stomped on his head and back and was only vaguely aware when the stomping had stopped. After that it was like he was moving in a trance. He felt pulled to his room and he couldn’t fight it. Not even for Remus. He was only able to stop for a moment to grab the Octopus plushy from the couch with his tail as he slithered his way up the stairs; Carefully, as his back was and ribs were hurting him so bad. He was cold, he was tired. And when he saw his room come into view, he let out a tired but satisfied hiss to see that somehow, the mind had fixed his door. He didn’t know the mindscape could do that.

Blinking sleepily, Deceit slithered into his room, noting that it was unusually cold there too, but maybe he could get warm in the mountain of blankets he slept in on the bed. His bed, that was somehow closer to the floor. In fact, everything seemed closer to the floor. Looking back, he found his door gone, having not even heard the door close. Oh, well. He hissed, slowly moving himself and the chosen plushy into the small bed that sat underneath a heat lamp that did not turn on once Deceit was under it. That was strange he noted again. He sighed, as he coiled around the plushy contently. He would deal with that once he had gotten some much needed sleep. He deserved some rest.

Then he was going to go a strangle, kiss, and never let go of Remus. He was going to tell him not to touch anything that he and Roman had not created. He was going to scold both twins for acting without thinking. They could have severely hurt Thomas if Deceit hadn’t been able to help them split back apart. He wouldn’t be surprise if he woke up and found the Duke wrapped around him.

Peeking one last time where his door was, or should have been. The Snake side, didn’t even realize the dilemma in his thinking. For there was no door. No closet. The room was losing its shade of yellow around the serpent as he went to sleep, dreaming happily of him waking and Remus there to finally greet him. The adventures the Duke was going to take him on. The movie nights. The snake hissed contently, the room around him growing smaller and smaller around him. He was sure Remus would find someway to get in. The yellow snake snuggled its head into the plushy octopus.

**TBC**

.

**A/N: Okay I have the ending figured out, Next chapter will be the last chapter and i’m still debating on the epilogue. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. I love hearing what you all have to say. Seriously your comments are the drive for this story right now.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Sleep Tight**

Remus popped into the Dark Common Area with a choking Logan following behind him as he pulled him behind him like a dog on a leash. A quick look around and seeing how dusty and neglected the common area was; something Janus never would allow, had the Duke running up the stairs the poor Logical side barely keeping up “Double Dee!” He called, skidding to a stop when he noticed that the place where the yellow door to the Snake Sides room was no longer a door but a painted yellow rectangle. Letting go of Logan’s tie, Remus ran his hands over the yellow wall, trying to will the door to return to three-d so he could see his Janus. Janus who had worked really hard to bring he and Roman back. He missed the Snake Side so much. Only Janus was able to ground him. To help him found a better outlet for all the thoughts that ran through his head.

“Please, come out Dee!” He pleaded, frantically. “I have so many adventures planned for us. We have to finish our picnic in the swamp! You have to come out and see my creation! You have to keep my in line so I don’t overwhelm Thomas!” He begged between rambling as he clawed at the wall, the yellow paint getting scratched off the interior. “You must! Your our balance! You manage the Darkside! Me! Come out!”

Logan who was loosing his tie slightly, watched as The Duke was practically clawing the wall at the yellow rectangle spot like some rabid wailing cat. “He’s not going to be able to come.” Logan said, looking over his shoulder as Patton and Roman who was still carrying a sleeping Virgil ran up the stairs. The Logical side held a hand out signaling the other sides to stay where they were. “He’s depleted and exhausted himself. I wouldn’t be surprised if ever saw him again.”

Remus paused in his attempt to claw through the wall, giving a murderous look at the Logical side. “I brought you for ideas. _**Not to tell me he’s gone!!**_ ” Remus snarled, Morningstar being summoned in his hand as he hefted it. “I’ll just make him a new door.” He growled, the Morningstar slamming into the wall leaving deep cracks in the structure.

Logan let the chaotic side do this a few more times before deciding to speak. After all, he himself had never seen what would happen if they used up everything that they were. Which was a part of Thomas. “Ah ha!” He said, as an idea hit him. “Thomas!”

“Thomas?!” Remus was in front of Logan, looking closely in the eyes. “ _ **What about Thomas?!**_ ”

“We are a part of Thomas.” Logan said, matter of not fazed by the Dukes face suddenly close to his.

“ _ **GRRRRRrrrrrr!!”**_ Remus growled, when Logan did not continue.

Logan sighed and crossed his arms at the display of teeth being bared at him. “We only formed because Thomas wanted us to.” He stated. “We are him. And he is us. We are six of a whole. Thomas being the one in control.”

Remus felt his eyes twitched as he listen to the Logical. This was why he hanged out with Janus. Janus talked where the Duke could understand him. The other Sides just made Remus want to pull out their vocal cords and replace them with funny sounding toy voice boxes so they would at least give him a laugh.

“So Thomas might be able to enter?” Patton asked, trying his hardest to keep up with Logan’s thinking.

“That’s what I said.” Logan nodded.

“Look!” Roman said, staring at the yellow rectangle paint on the wall, that was starting to fade.

“Uh oh….” Patton gasped.

“No!” Remus screeched, placing his hand on the yellow and willing it to brighten. Trying to get it the door to come back. However, he only succeeded in dulling it faster. He yanked his hands away.

“Your bad creativity, remember.” Logan reminded, as he helped Roman set Virgil down, who was slowly waking back up. Roman putting up some resistance not wanting to let go of Virgil, but let it happened when Patton hugged up to the Anxious side. “It is almost impossible for you to brighten something.” The Logical side and Moral Side both gave the Prince of Creativity an expecting kind of look.

“Fine. I’ll hold the door.” He huffed as he place his hands on the yellow painted wall and tried to coax the color back. Sweat immediately coating his brow as he concentrated.

“Hang in there Dee!!” He yelled at the wall. “I’ll bring Thomas to you!!” He promised, sinking out.

The Light Sides looking at each other before Patton spoke. “Shouldn’t one of us go with him?”

“Yeah I don’t know how Thomas is going to react to my brother just popping in.” Roman said, he and Patton looking to Logan.

“Nonsense. I do believe that for once, Remus is taking this very seriously.”

(Thomas’s Room)

Thomas was sat up quickly in his bed patting himself down, making sure he was still all there. He had been chased by something in his dream that in the end had caught him, following the cycle that his nightmares had seemed to have taken over the past few weeks. Just as he was settling himself down, he practically jumped out of the bed, seeing an angry looking Remus barging from his closet. “Remus? Your back? Where’s Roman? What happen to King?”

“Fuck ‘em! Literally. Which would just be you fucking you so-”

“Ugh! Why?!” Thomas grunted, and giving the Duke a look.

Remus stop mid beginning of one of his rambles and shook his head slightly. “I need you to come with me!” He said, quickly before his mind could to another detour. “So make with daydreaming and lets go to mindscape.”

“Why? What wrong? This isn’t a trick is it?” Thomas asked, not really trusting the Duke, due to him being a little silly and unpredictable at times.

“If I wanted to torture you I would wait for you to sleep or in a very important situation that needed your attention where I would rip your concentration away with the many, many disturbing thoughts that lurk in your head.”

Thomas thought about it for a minute. “Fair point.” He conceded and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he and Remus were in the dream-palace that Roman had created for Thomas, the one that liked to echo.

“Ew!! Star thingies?! What is this?!” Remus gagged.

“You said daydream.” Thomas defended.

Remus looked around disgusted. Where was the gore? Where was the place the porn? Of course Roman would make something so boring? And that stupid echo was giving him a headache. “Living-room. The Darkside if you wouldn’t mind. I’m in a hurry.” He gritted out covering his eyes.

“I don’t think I know how to get to the Darkside of my mind.” Thomas admitted as the room snapped into his living-room.

“I’ll help. Close your eyes!” Remus rushed, flicking his hand at him when he was obeyed.

Thomas immediately opened his eyes with a shout, when the images of him pushing one of his friends off a cliff flashed behind his eyes. “Why?!” He asked horrified. Looking around him and finding he and Remus no longer in the living-room, but in a room that had all the aesthetic of a dungeon. “Whoa!”

“No time! Out in the hall!” Remus demanded. Shoving Thomas out the door and had him Barreling into Patton who was had Virgil up on his feet. “Move it Heartstrings, before I pull your heartstrings!!” He ordered, not giving Thomas enough time to find his footing.

“Remus, no need to be rough!” Logan huffed.

“Yeah, Thomas will help, right Thomas?” Patton said, nodding.

“If he can.” Virgil mumbled, all the thoughts of what could go wrong in his head already.

“Yeah, with what?” Thomas asked, sending a worried look at Princey who look like he was pushing against a faded yellow spot on the wall. “What’s going on?” He asked. “Where King?” He was happy to have Roman and Remus back, but everyone looked like they had went though a stroll through hell. And Virgil had a blood dripping down the side of his head. Had he missed something while he was asleep?

“King has split, with the help of Deceit.” Logan explained.

Much to slow for Remus. “Bastard King was evil. Deedee defeated him. We are back. _**Now help Dee!!**_ ” He snarled. “If you ever want the nightmares to stop. I can make them worse if I have to.” He threatened, eyes flashing green.

“Okay, okay. Of course I’ll help. But um where’s his room?” Thomas followed everyone's gaze that were all zeroing in on where Roman’s hands were placed. The yellow paint on the door still there, and fading a lot slower with Roman, trying to coax the colors to stays. “Um, how do I enter?” He asked.

“Thomas this your mind. If you want in a room, you will get in that room. I would think all you have to do try.” Logan explained.

Remus was practically vibrating with impatient energy, just wanting to rip Logan’s head form his body and use it as a soccer ball. While he shoved Thomas into the yellow painted spot on the wall until Janus’s door reappeared. “Just open the door already!!” He half screeched, half begged.

“I don’t usually agree with my brother, but we may hurry. I don’t think I can keep it from fading out much longer” Roman said, watching as the yellow paint under his hand start to lose its brightness, like the rest of the wall.

Thomas went and took Roman’s place in front of the yellow spot on the wall, and with a deep breath reached like he was going to grab for a door handle. Nothing happened. He heard Remus make noise of distress behind him. So he closed his eyes and tried to visualize what Deceits door would look like, what shape the handle would be. And like magic he felt his hand wrap around a door handle. Opening his eyes he smiled as he was greeted by the sight of a yellow door, no longer just a painted yellow spot on the wall.

Remus brightened at the appearance of the door but that quickly went away when Thomas failed ot get it to open. Roman had to hold him back to stop him from running over to shove Thomas out of the way to try for himself.

“I don’t understand. I got the door back.” Thomas muttered.

Logan hummed in thought. “Perhaps there is a lot more in the making of our presence than what we first thought. We are a part of you, so maybe for us to be projected as we are you must also-”

“ _ **I’m**_ _ **going to**_ _ **disembowel you if you don’t cut chase!”**_ Remus snarled, voice going scary.

“I’m with Remus!” Virgil said, slightly raising his hand as if voting. All this was getting his anxiety up and he didn’t think he could take anymore excitement for the day, much less prolonged excitement.

“Trying lying.” Logan offered, giving Patton a look when the Moral made a sound of disapproval, but otherwise said nothing.

“Okay. The grass is blue.” Thomas tried. Seeing Remus and Roman give a similar look that clearly said he could do better. “I hate dogs.” He continued, hand constantly trying to turn the door’s handle and open the door. “Pizza is disgusting.” Still no give. “I don’t want this to work.” The door gave.

As soon as he saw the door open under Thomas’s hand. Remus pushed past and looked hurriedly around the room and was glad to see the room reconstructing itself. Around the bed that held his Snake. “Jan!” He smiled, wanting to jump in the bed and hear his snakey Fiend hiss in irritation at him. But he refrained, the way the covers were bunched up in the bed he couldn’t tell if Janus was still a literal snake, or human.

Thomas stepped in the room but no further from the door, not wanting to offend the Lying side, in case he didn’t want anyone in. The Light Sides respectfully did not step foot in the room but watched from out in the hall. “Is he okay?” Thomas asked, watching as Remus dug through the mountain of blankets. The room was starting to warm up faster when the heating lamps started turning on.

Remus didn’t answer, as soon as he uncovered Janus, he found his Snakey Fiend, human and asleep, hugging Remus’s plushie to his chest. Crushing it so close that if it had bones they would have been crushed into dust. Remus wanted to trade places with it. “Double Dee, I want to be crushed too.” He said, in a gleeful whispered. Slowly, inching the toy from Janus’s arms and wiggling his way on to the bed and in those arms, that accepted him quickly. Janus snuggling closer to him and sighing in contentment. Remus ran a hand over the side of the snake half of Janus’s face, feeling the cold scales starting to warm up.

“You guys good? Is he good?” Thomas asked, wanting a confirmation before he left them.

Logan peeked his head in the room, observing how content and calm Remus was acting. “I believe things are well enough. I would encourage a few white lies until Deceit wakes up. But I think we are past the point where he fades to being an invisible force of you mind.”

Patton poked his head in next, eyes glowing baby blue. “Everything feels a lot better than before. But can I just-?” He went to move into the room and but got pushed back gently by Logan.

“I believe Deceit is in good hands at the moment.” The Logical side said, nodding at the bed where the Duke was curled around a bundled up Deceit that seemed to burrow as close as he possibly could. “Let us leave them to rest.”

Thomas followed his Logical sides suggestions and the Light sides sunk out of the Darkside of the mind.

Roman pulled Virgil close as they too began to leave, but not before peeking in to look in on his brother. Remus seeing this stuck his tongue out as he watched Roman and Virgil leave. “Finally alone, my Janus.”He said, burying his face in Janus’s hair. The Snake in a very deep sleep and Remus was content to just stay there the whole time.

A loud roaring, snarling and banging sound could be heard down the hall in his room. Signs that the monsters of the Imagination were close to breaking through his door. A pout formed on his face and he contemplated. Thomas would be okay with a few extra nights of nightmare and terrors. “If you don’t go do your job. I’m kicking you out.” Janus mumbled, still asleep.

Remus made sure, from poking to even forced opened one of his eyes, The Snake didn’t even flinch. “Sleeping means no working, Janjan.” He scolded the sleeping side. “But if you insist. I’ll go kill a few before Thomas’s bedtime. Right now, no more working. More crushing cuddles.” He demanded from the sleeping side and hugged him close. “I love you.” Remus mumbled, mind going over everything he could remember as King and how hard his Snake suffered and worked to set things back in order.

Yeah, he wasn’t leaving Janus. His Lord of the Lies, deserved some special comfort for everything that he had endured. Remus let his eyes closed and quickly let himself fall to sleep hugging his Janus close.

Not long after Patton found himself sneaking in Deceits room, holding the snake plushie he had seen on the couch and carefully placed it on the bed near the sleeping sides. ‘Awwing!’ at how much more happier both looked, especially Janus. His eyes turned baby blue again and so not to disturb the sleeping Sides, he gave Janus a carefully light hug, although a bit awkward, but quickly withdrew. Janus was feeling a lot better and that was all he needed to know. Remus was all Janus needed at the moment.

“If your not gone, Patton, before I open my eyes, you volunteer to be my practice buddy for when I next fight Roman.” Remus muttered, moving Janus away from the Moral Side.

“I’m leaving!!” Patton said. He sunk into Thomas’s living-room and found Logan and Thomas waiting for him. “I was just checking.” He smiled.

Logan sighed and just rolled his eyes. “Well, I guess we should all take it easy for now. With Deceit apparently in incapacitated, Thomas I would suggest extra caution until further notice. And maybe a lie a few times a day to help strengthen him or at least show that you do indeed need his functions.”

“What about Virgil? He was bleeding.” Thomas asked.

“Now you go about your day, kiddo. Roman has Virgil.” Patton reassured, waving for Thomas to leave.

Thomas trusting his sides left to go about his day.

Logan glanced at where Patton was fidgeting in his spot. “Patton, would baking something make you feel better?” He asked.

Patton nodded, and grabbed the Logical side to the kitchen.

(Roman’s Room)

Virgil had let Roman patch him up, but he had not said anything to the Creative Side since declaring Roman’s punishment. Now was the time for sleep. He was tired like Janus, although being self preservation and taking on the King, the Snake Side obviously beat Virgil when it came to needing a recharge. Virgil was tired due to the stress that had been put on Thomas, and therefore himself. All those nights he could feel when Thomas was scared because of his dreams. And in turn caused Virgil unable to sleep. Virgil felt the fear a hundred times more that Thomas, he was the one trying to soften the blow so Thomas could continue being a normal human. But now all that was over and he was going to sleep, just not with the Roman hug pillow he had made. Not, when he had his Roman back.

“I’m sorry. I really I am. Please don’t me mad?” Roman begged, as Virgil wordlessly handed him his red sash back as soon as they entered Roman’s room that had turned back to normal now that the King was gone. The door no longer white with gold trim, but now back to its usual red with a gold door handle. “Virgil, please talk to me.” Roman pleaded. Virgil just huffed and climbed into Roman’s large and fluffy bed pulling Roman along. Positioning them, so that he was laying on top of Roman and hugging his arms around his chest. He had not talked directly to the Prince of Creativity ever since he had declare he wasn’t speaking to him. Roman very familiar with this position wrapped his arms around the Anxious side and held him tight. “I had no control. But I was fighting to get back to you. I would never leave you like that. Or hurt you in such a manner.” Roman continued, as he willed the lights in the room to dim, knowing Virgil didn’t like bright lighting. Leaving only the little fairy-lights on that outlined the ceiling.

Virgil huffed again, taking one arm and grabbed for Roman’s dragon plushie that was off to the side surrounded by many comfortable looking pillows and took his phone out, and started texting, before quickly putting the device away and got himself comfortable.

Roman heard his phone ding in his pocket and tried his best to take it out with disturbing Virgil who had now settled in his arms. And read the text he had just received. _‘Shut up and hold me._ _You owe several long night, Princey.’_

“Virgil….I said talk, not text.” Roman pouted, as Virgil merely huffed and gripped at the fabric of Roman’s shirt. Roman sighed a little disappointed that Virgil was upset with him, but obviously not too much if the Storm Cloud was holding him like he would disappear again. Roman couldn’t really blame him. He guessed he could withstand Virgil silent punishment if it meant he was still allow ed to hold him. Roman was sure he would receive his cue from his Dark and Stormy Knight when he was forgiven.

“Okay my Storm Cloud. I suppose I deserve some punishment for not being able to protect you and leaving you alone. It will never happen again.” Roman vowed and let himself get comfortable as Virgil feel asleep.

(One week later)

Janus yawned and stretched feeling very, very comfortable. Blinking his eyes open he was greeted to a grinning Remus, who was staring at him with uncontained excitement. He vaguely remembered hearing Remus and wanting Remus before he went to sleep, but with everything that had happened Deceit wanted to be sure. He leaned his head upward and into Remus’s neck and let his fangs sink in. “Now tell me who are you?” He asked, still working himself up to becoming fully awake. Remus was never bothered by Deceit’s venom because Remus never lied to him, and was also honest with himself. They both knew who and what they were. So he if the Remus in front of him lied, then the yellow vein would appear and start to spread until truth was spoken.

“It me, you slicky snake. The one the only Remus.” Remus cackled. “I didn’t expect to get a love bite quickly, Double Dee.” The Duke gushed, chomping lightly on Janus’s exposed scaly ear.

Deceit through a barely contained smile at the Duke when he saw no yellow veins appear. He had his Remus back! He wrapped his arms around the Dukes neck and pulled him close. “Did you clean the Imagination? Those monsters were multiplying while you were gone.” Janus asked, yawning again. Maybe he should go back to sleep. But he had to make sure Remus stayed on task.

“Oh yes. It was so much. So much blood. And the screeches of pain and fire. I can’t wait to tell you everything!” Remus said, nodding excitedly.

“Later Darling. I’m still tired.” Janus yawned, taking Remus’s word for it. However he blink his eyes open when he felt something settle on his head weirdly, to find the brim of his hat slightly tilted in his face.

“You left these in the dungeon.” Remus said, simply, taking the Snake’s hand and slipping on his yellow gloves for him, before grabbing Deceit unusually careful and leaned down so that their noses touch. “Never do that to yourself again, Dee. I almost came back to no one. Your all I got. All that matters to me. I will go mad if you ever leave me. And Thomas may suffer for it. We both don’t want that.” Remus said, turning serious; a rare moment that Janus had only seen a handful of times.

“Then I guess you better never leave me then.” Janus counted, pecking the Duke on the lips before getting himself back comfortable. “I’m going to go back to sleep now. Try to be here when I wake back up.” He huffed, although his smile never left his face as he felt Remus settle in beside him.

Everything was back in balance for Thomas. He had his Remus back. That was all he could ask for right now.

**The End**

<img src="" />.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Epilogue anyone? I do have one in the making. As well as some pics. So yeah. Don’t forget to let me know what you all thought. Seriously I didn’t think so many people would read this story But Wow!!! XD You all are so Awesome!!( virtual hugs to all of you!!)


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue: Remus’s Sash**

“Remussss!! Let me go!” Janus hissed, grunting when the Duke dumped him on the couch. “I’m fine! I’m better now!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. And I’m Fancypants Roman. You still need more rest. Like the dead. Oh, I can create a coffin and put you in it. It would be so nice and dark and I can fit it with heating, then I could bury you in it, and have you an actual funera-” Remus stopped his rambling when Janus flicked his wrist whilst balling up his fist, The Dukes own hand twitching at the Snake’s motion, but not completing the action at which Janus was trying to complete; which was shutting Remus up and proving he was better and well rested. “Ah ha!! I knew it! And you want to go and work. You can’t even shut me up” Remus cackled.

Janus rolled his eyes and made to get off the couch and out the door again. Only for two of the Dukes tentacles wrapping around him and pulling him back. He hissed and wiggled in the slimy grip of the tentacles. “I can still do my job. I’ve been handling you just fine.” He justified.

“Ha! Hahaha! Oh my wonderfully Evil Fiend. I haven’t been trying to overwhelm you. But if you keep acting up that might change.” Remus winked, tentacles bring his Snake Boi close to him and so they could rub noses. “Now, you sit here like a good snakey wakey, while I go and finish cleaning up my side of the Imagination.” Remus said, waving his hands, with a wide grin. As a straitjacket manifested around Janus with a few straps shooting from the couch to keep Janus anchored to it.

“Remus!! This is highly unnecessary, I am a grown man!” Janus protested. “What if I want to get something?”

Remus thought about it for a moment, before waving his hand in the directions of their room. A few minutes later, the octopus plushy came tumbling down the stairs. Standing up in its tentacles and coming to stand in front of the trapped Lying side. “It will also so some naughty stuff if you ask it to.” The Duke said, with a wink, as he sauntered up the stairs. “Have fun Dee!!”

“Remus!, Remus! Get back here and let me go!” Janus shouted after the Duke, before giving up and relaxing. The Straightjacket wasn’t uncomfortable and was actually quite cozy. He moved his gaze to the stuff plushie that was waiting for orders. “Remove these straps.” He ordered indicating to the straps that were holding him to the couch. The little stuffie gave a salute before following the order. Janus let himself slouch once he was able too. The octopus plushy coming to rest in his lap. Janus let out a frustrated sigh. It was sweet in a twisted kind of way in what Remus was doing, but it was entirely unnecessary. What type of manipulating, scheming, and villainy Side would Janus be if he took too long in getting back to work?!

The Snake Side glanced at the tv and hummed slightly delighted that Remus had fixed it where his favorite show was playing. “Go make snacks.” He finally sighed. The plushy hopping off his lap and making its way to the kitchen. “And bring me a drink.” He added. Settling in with the knowledge he wasn’t going to be there until Remus returned.

(The Imagination)

Remus stood on his watch tower, moving the cabin he made Janus to a new location. He had promised his Scaly Fiend that the cabin was a safe place where no one would bother him, and while the Duke knew he wasn’t good or romantic like Roman, he was going to keep every promise to Janus. He already fixed it defenses and made them better. He and Roman had already fixed the Dragonwitch, and now were both righting their castles and lands. Roman had been horrified at the touches the King had did to his side of the Imagination, the weather over there was so messed up that it touched the area in the Dark Imagination that had hid Janus’s get away cabin. The King hadn’t even bother to maintain Remus’s side. The creatures had practically over run the place. A firework going off at the border of the two imagination caught his attention, signaling that Roman wanted to meet with him. Finishing with the placement of Janus’s cabin first, he wanted to be gentle with it; after all it was not easy to make something that was quite literally, nice. Once satisfied did the Duke sink out and meet his brother.

“You know its very rare for you to want to see me, brother dear.” He said, as he popped in front of Roman. “Want to test out the incest thing?” He cackled.

“No.” Roman huffed, disgusted at the thought. “But I made you another crystal that you asked for.” He said, presenting a green and red crystal, that Remus had placed in the cabin, that would turn the Dragonwitch into another form; to be more specific Roman’s form.

“How thoughtful. Did you do anything else special to it. Like once used it will explode and impale whoever touched it-” Remus said, beginning to ramble.

Roman cleared his throat. “No, just that the Dragonwitch should have a more complete form and the sword more durable and sharper.” He said, cutting off Remus’s rambling. “So, how is he?” Roman asked, turning his head away from his brother, so he could hide the worry that had been bothering him ever since he noticed Deceit had been the trying his hardest to save them. Even helping Virgil and saving Patton. The thought of everything that had happen while he and Remus had been trapped in the King made him realize that his own behavior to the Darksides were not all bad.

Remus gave his brother a look at the question, Mornigstar already forming in his hand. One bad word about his Snake and he wouldn’t hesitate to bash the Prince of Creativity in the head. Besides its not like the Imagination would let him kill Roman. No matter how much they tried to kill each other, they would only end up sore. “Oh, you know Double Dee. Always watching, always scheming.” He said.

“Is he up now?” Roman asked, knowing his brother was speaking around the answer.

“Why so interested in my Deedee?” Remus questioned, eyes narrowed.

“I’m not. Virgil is worried about him.” Roman answered. It wasn’t a total lie. Virgil was worried, so was Patton, Logan, and Thomas.

Remus let the Morning star disappear. “He’s fine. Sleeping a lot, but he been moving about. I wasn’t lying when I said he was watching and scheming. He’s got to do something keep himself occupied in the absence of my presence.” He cackled, mind going straight to Janus waiting for him on the couch. “By the way where did you find your sash?” He asked, becoming serious for a second time today. “I think the imagination ate mine.”

Roman looked at his sash quickly then back to Remus, not wanting to take his eyes off his brother for too long. “Virgil kept it for me. If I remember correctly I believe Janus saved yours. Although its kind of fuzzy. But I do believe he had had with him when King MiniVillain came back.”

“Oh, I was so busy clawing to get out. Who knew miniature me and you could handle some pulling on their spine. Wish I could have split with it in my hands I would make it into a nice flag pole for the tippytop of my tallest tower as a trophy!!”

“Yes, well maybe he still has it.” Roman looking ready to go. After all they both had work to do. And Remus usually tended to like to fight with the Prince of Creativity when they ‘talked’.

“Good idea! Be back in two buttshakes.”” He said, his imagination door appearing for him to leave.

Roman blinked as his watched his brother leave, and when the metal like door vanished he couldn’t help but look suspicious at his surrounding, just in case Remus left a surprise monster behind to attack him. “I better go before I press my luck.” He mumbled when nothing happened; for once.

(The Darkside Common Area)

Janus had to admit his day wasn’t too bad being trapped on the couch. He was actually able to take a nap here and there when he couldn’t hold his eyes open and the octopus plushy was turning out to be a great butler and pillow. Although the most surprising was when Patton and Virgil had came over for a visit while Janus was half awake. Patton had joyously called out to the Snake Side and startled him. The Octopus plushy had scurried over to the intruders faster than Janus could apologize for the threatening hisses, the little stuffy grabbing a kitchen knife from the counter and stabbing at the two sides.

Virgil had hissed in response to the killer plushy his eyes turning purple and had jumped up the nearest wall the shadows holding him there. Patton was between scared and ‘awwed’ at the cute plushy but in the end had climbed onto the nearest coffee table using the ‘get well’ gift as a shield. “Janus.” Patton said, in a nervous chuckle. “We came to see how you were doing.” He explained, as the little plushie started to try and climb up onto the coffee table.

“How _despicable_ of you.” Janus smirked, enjoying the entertainment Remus’s enchanted plushy was giving him. He was trapped on the couch, with nothing else to do. Might as well enjoy what he was good at; Being the bad guy. Besides he wasn’t going to let anything happen to them.

“ **Stop playing and call it off, already!”** Virgil growled from up in his safe corner.

“I would dear Virgil, but I’m not so sure if it would listen to me.” Janus hummed thoughtfully, know full well that the little stuffy would indeed listen.

“ **Try!”** Virgil hissed.

Janus let out a disappointed sigh. “Fine. I guess I could see if it will work.” After all, Patton was an easier target, and while he was enjoying the show, he couldn’t very well let something happen to the bubbly Moral Side. “Their friends. Leave them be. For now.” He droned, a little disappointed his fun was being taken away.

Much to his surprise the octopus plushy did not stop. Although it did pause in its attack, giving Patton the chance to make a jump for the couch that Janus was occupying. The Moral side scrambled for the back of the couch behind the Snake Side, while Virgil stayed stuck in his corner. The little octopus still chasing after Patton. “We brought you a basket.” Patton said, offering up his gift as he hid behind the trapped Snake.

“If only I had the hands to take it.” Janus said, with a roll of his eyes. Though he appreciated the thought.

A cackle from the stairs pulled their attention to a laughing Duke. The little octopus plushy collapsing now that Remus was back. “Well, look who stumbled in the wrong side of the mind, Double Dee.” He said, coming all the way down his Morningstar resting against his shoulders. “Now you two wouldn’t be here to bother my Snake would you. That would be just dirty of you, when you know he’s not his strongest right now.” He said, grin wide and showing more teeth than normal.

Janus rolled his eyes, but didn’t stop Remus from his villainy rambling to the Light Sides. The more the chaotic let out some energy and the more calm he would be later. And since Janus wasn’t in peek condition and Remus had been trying to be careful and caring with the Snake Side, Janus figured he could let him have this moment and be the hero for a moment.

“Such an unmoral thing to do, Daddy Pattonpants.” Remus chuckled, as the Moral side whimper, and gasped at the accusations.

“ **Remus, thats en** ough.” Virgil scoffed as his shadows disappeared and he was back standing on the floor. “Patton wanted to check up on him. That’s all.”

“Why? Tired of good angel Thomathy spouting little lies to help strengthen Deceit. Afraid, he might become too strong.” Remus chuckled, stalking closer to where Janus was sitting on the couch, where Patton was literally burrowing behind the Snake Side for protection.

“I wouldn’t- I -I But – We, - I-Deceit?” Patton scrambled, settling on asking the Snake Side for help.

“I think you played with your food long enough, Dukey.” Janus said, deciding that Patton at least couldn’t take Remus’s teasing anymore. They probably though the Duke was being serious; Not that he could blame them, Remus could be a very good actor just like Roman at the best of times. “They couldn’t handle you anyway.”

And just like that Remus’s vicious grin turned more goofy than anything. “Oh poo. SO boring. What do you want anyway, your stopping me and Dee from having fun.”

“Deceit trapped in a straitjacket equals fun?” Virgil asked, while Patton crawled out form behind Deceit and over to Virgil, leaving his ‘Get Well’ gift sitting beside Deceit o n the couch.

“The most fun.” Remus said clapping. “Now get out!” He smiled, eyes going wide with promise.

Patton and Virgil looked at Deceit who was merely gave them a blank face, looking to Remus, who’s eyes were glowing green first before answering. “Yeah, he means it this time. Shoo.” He finally shrugged.

Once the Light Sides were gone, did the straitjacket vanish and Janus was able to stretch his arms, although they weren’t stiff or anything. Remus really had made sure he’s stayed comfortable the entire time. “Finally!” The Duke said, letting himself fall onto the couch, head in Janus’s lap.

“Killer toy?” Janus asked, placing a yellow glove in the Duke’s hair, playing with the pieces that were silver in color.

“I was in a Chucky mood.” Remus smiled enjoying the petting.

“How horrible.” Janus said, a tiny smile forming before he started yawning again.

Remus reached up and pulled the tired Snake Sides face down and ran a hand over the scales on the one side of his face, knowing Janus loved having the scales touched, since Remus’s hands were so warm and felt so good to him. The serpentine eye drooped even more at the touch. Remus stared into the tired brown and serpentine eyes, the eye contact never failing to slow his many, many thoughts that were always flying around in his head. “Jan?” He asked, letting the Snake Side pull away, and back to staring at the moving pictured on the tv. “Did you keep my sash?”

Janus blinked, and found himself wake up slightly. It was time for another nap, since he was still low on energy. “ _No._ I certainly _didn’t_ keep it in my pocket the whole time for comfort.” H admitted, hand reaching to pull out the folded green sash. A light blush forming on the human half of his face.

“Ew, I didn’t know you cared that deeply my Scaly Fiend.” Remus giggled.

“ _Don’t_ call me sentimental.” Janus huffed, letting his upper half fold over onto Remus’s stomach and folded his arms to cradle his head there. Deciding the Duke was his chosen pillow till he awoke again. Remus let him, setting his sash to the side as he grabbed for the ‘Get Well’ basket the Light Sides had brought, ripping into the basket and to the baked goodies inside.

“I think Virgil snitched on what our favorite treats are Jannie.” The Duke said, finding some flavored deodorant, muffin, cake, and cookies.

Janus hummed sleepily. “Don’t eat them all, sweetie. I wouldn’t be upset if I didn’t get any.” How often could they say Patton baked something for them.

Remus said, something with his mouthful, that was something close to an ‘Okay.’ not that Janus heard any of it as he had already fell asleep.

(Light Sides Common Room)

“You okay Pat?” Virgil asked, once they settled on the couch. Logan was reading and Roman was still gone in the imagination. Thomas was there waiting on them.

“How did it go?” Thomas asked.

“We got attacked by the cute Octopus plushie.” Patton said, cheerily. “And then Deceit saved us.”

“Saving us isn’t how I would phrase it.”Virgil mumbled.

“Did he like the gift?” Logan asked.

“Hard to say.” Patton admitted, disappointingly “I mostly hid behind him.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “I know it can be hard to tell, Pat, but he was happy to see us. Deceit and Remus have a specially way they show their appreciation.” He assured. “Trust me, I think we gave more fun than he’s had since he started moving around a little more this past week. I think Remus has been keeping him from leaving the Darkside too soon.”

“Remus is keeping him in the Darkside?” Thomas asked. “Do we need to help him.”

“No, It is much too soon for Deceit to start moving about. A few more day of you lying here and ther should speed up his recovery. But the Duke while his methods could be questionable s not in the wrong. You yourself Virgil has indicated that Deceit is laible to overwork himself.”

Virgil nodded. “Yeah, He only has fun whenever Remus makes him.”

“Oh, so that was them having fun?” Patton asked, with a hopeful smile.

Virgil nodded.

“Well, I’m glad I could help brighten up their day!” The Dad Side Cheered. “This calls for cookies! Who wants some?” He asked running into the kitchen.

Their was a choirous of ‘Me’s’ and ‘I would’ from the couch that followed him

“And don’t forget meee!~” Roman shouted from upstairs, the sound of running feet thumping on the floor above signaling him running to come down the stairs for the delicious treats after his venture to the imagination.

**The End**

**A/n: I really want to thank all of you who followed this story and left such wonderful reveiws. I can't tell you how much i loved reading them. <3 I may create other mini stories on Remus and Deceit later on . But for now Picture Time!!**

. Virgil and his Roman hug pillow/

.Janus Portrait.

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I’ve been reading some King/ Deceit fic and Remus/ Deceit fics and you know what Non of them get updated anymore! And i’m hooked. So, I found a solution. I am going to write my own K/D and R/D fic and maybe cool my jets for a bit. Because I really really like these ship.
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
